Undying Emotions
by Storm Hawks Fan
Summary: Ichigo was mad, no furious. Why the hell did his parents feel the need to throw a ball to marry his sisters off! It wasn't right, too many men and three beautiful women, not right at all. And that blue-haired arrogant guy was definitely eyeing them up. Yes, Ichigo was definitely mad, and that man was going to have to deal with it if he wanted to marry one of his sisters!
1. Chapter 1

Undying Emotions:

- Ichigo was mad, no _furious. _Why the hell did his parents feel the need to throw a ball to marry his sisters off?! It wasn't right, too many men and three beautiful women, not right at all. And that blue-haired arrogant guy was definitely eyeing them up. Yes, Ichigo was definitely mad, and that man was going to have to deal with it if he wanted to marry one of his sisters!

Disclaimer: I do not own any right to Bleach or any any of the characters in the story.

Warnings: Yaoi (boyxboy), swearing, OOCness, M-preg

Chapter 1: Introduction

Ichigo Kurosaki sighed as he looked over the kingdom he would one day inherit, the kingdom of Zangetsu. A frown marred his face as he chewed his lip in thought and the wind ruffled his bright orange hair. Running his hand through the unruly locks he turned his head to the door where a soft knock had sounded, narrowing his chocolate brown eyes at the thought of being interrupted.

"Yes?"

The door opened and a guard walked in, hastily bowing. "Sorry for the intrusion my lord. The king has requested your presence."

Ichigo sighed at the formality. "You don't need to bow, I really don't care."

The guard ignored the remark. "Follow me, please."

Ichigo rolled his eyes, but followed the guard nonetheless to the great hall. "Thank you." He murmured softly.

"It was my pleasure my lord."

Ichigo huffed at being addressed as such before opening the doors and walking in. "Hello father."

Isshin Kurosaki smiled warmly at his son. "Ichigo! You're the first to arrive, take a seat."

Ichigo sat on his fathers left side and leant back, folding his arms. "Why'd you summon me and who else is coming?"

Isshin grinned. "Your mother and sisters should arrive soon. Then I will make an announcement."

"Ok."

The king studied his sons quiet profile. "How are you Ichigo?"

"Fine father."

Isshin's sighed. "You've been distant lately."

Ichigo shrugged. "I've been thinking."

"About?"

Ichigo chewed his lip again for a moment before bowing his head and speaking so softly that Isshin had to lean forward to hear him. "How can I be king?"

"What do you mean?"

Shifting in his seat uncomfortably, Ichigo scratched his head, thinking of the best way to put his problem into words. "You know I... like men over women."

"Yes."

"How can I be king? I won't be able to provide the kingdom with an heir. The people won't want me as their king, they won't follow someone like me."

Isshin frowned at his sons slumped shoulders before shaking one gently. "You will make a great king, the people won't care if you prefer men to women, or that you can't provide an heir. As long as you can lead them fairly, they will follow you."

Ichigo looked up and offered a small smile. "Really?"

"Yes."

"Thank you."

"Never think you aren't good enough for this kingdom Ichigo. As long as your heart is fair, your head clear and your sword strong, you will be a king these people are proud of."

Ichigo straightened his back and his smile grew. "I promise to rule as a king worthy of our people."

"Good man." Isshin grinned and ruffled his sons hair before settling back. Ichigo's trademark scowl returned as he grumbled and attempted to flatten his hair as the door opened and six women walked in. "Masaki." Isshin said warmly as the queen walked up to him smiling.

"Hello dear." She kissed his cheek before sitting on his right side and smiled at their son. "Hello Ichigo."

Ichigo smiled. "Mother. Where have you been?"

"Out in the gardens with your sisters."

She indicated at the other five women settling at the table, Nelliel, Orihime, Rukia, Karin and Yuzu. "Was everything ok?"

"Of course, stop worrying so much. You're still young, you have plenty of time before you have to deal with the safety of your mother and sisters."

Isshin chuckled. "You know Ichigo, always the protective one."

"I have a lot to protect." Ichigo grumbled, settling back.

Nelliel rolled her eyes. "Oh Ichigo thank god we've got you to protect us. I wouldn't know what to do with myself if you weren't around!"

"Shut up Nel."

"Is little brother upset?"

"Watch it. I'm gunna be king one day."

Nel grinned. "Yes and by that time I'll be happily married to my king and be queen of another kingdom."

"Good luck with that. I'm still waiting for this 'handsome prince' of yours to make an appearance."

Isshin chuckled at his childrens banter. "Quiet down so I can make an announcement you two."

Ichigo's scowl deepened as Nel stuck her tongue out at him.

"As Ichigo quite rightly said, we haven't heard of any princes around recently. So me and your mother have decided to throw a ball in honour of you." He indicated at Nel, Orihime and Rukia, as Yuzu and Karin were too young, being only sixteen.

Orihime squealed and bounced in her seat. "Are you serious father, a ball?!"

Rukia sighed. "I suppose, I doubt I'll see anyone I'll like though."

Nel grinned at Ichigo. "See, that's when you'll meet him."

Ichigo snorted. "Him who?"

Nel's eyes took on a glassy look as she smiled fondly. "My prince..." She sighed dreamily as the others sniggered. "A tall, dark and handsome man who will whisk me off my feet the moment we meet..."

Ichigo growled at the thought of a stranger taking his sister away. "When is it?" He asked, looking at his father.

"In a week."

Nel snapped out of her daze and glared at their father. "A week?! How am I supposed to find a dress that will make him fall madly in love with me in a week?!"

Masaki chuckled. "We've hired tailors for each of you."

Orihime looked like she was about to burst. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Even Rukia cracked a smile at the thought of dressing up. Ichigo scoffed and slid down his seat. "Stupid balls... stupid princes..."

Rukia sighed and rolled her eyes at him. "Gives you a chance to win your own prince."

Ichigo sat up and glared. "They're coming for you three, not me. Besides I doubt any of them will even glance at me next to three beautiful princesses."

"You're soo sweet. But you never know..."

Ichigo snorted. "Nope. I've already accepted my fate."

The sisters sighed at his hopelessness. "You're always going to be alone if you don't put yourself out there idiot." Karin muttered.

"Shut up! I'm not flirting with all those guys when they're there for our sisters not me!" Ichigo hissed, his face heating up.

Masaki chuckled at her sons reaction. "I'm sure your prince will come in time son. Now c'mon girls, let's go meet your tailors."

The three girls stood up and followed their mother from the room giggling. Isshin shook his head. "Let's go."

"What? Where?" He ducked as Isshin's foot came flying at him. "What the hell's wrong with you?!"

"Just making sure you've still got sharp instincts my son!"

"Idiot!"

Ichigo huffed and followed his dad to god knows where. Karin sighed. "Morons."

Yuzu stood up and giggled. "Let's go see what kind of dresses they're going to get!"

"You know I'm not into dresses."

"Pleeease?"

Karin rolled her eyes at Yuzu's puppy dog eyes. "Fine."

Yuzu clapped her hands together. "Yay!" Grabbing Karin's hand, she dragged her sister from the room after their older sisters.

...

...

...

Ichigo collapsed on his bed and frowned. "Stupid parents, showcasing their daughters like that..." He muttered, shaking his head, causing a strand of orange hair to fall on his face. Growling he blew it away and stood up with a sigh. "Stupid princes... Like any of them would take an interest in me."

"Careful my lord. Talking to yourself will scare the staff and it'll be across the kingdom that their prince has gone mad."

Ichigo jumped and sat up frowning. "What do you want Yoruichi?"

The woman scoffed and placed her hands on her hips. "I'm your maid remember?"

"So?"

She tapped him on the head lightly. "I need your measurements."

"Why?" Ichigo asked suspiciously.

"Just following orders my young lord."

"Stop calling me that, I have a name."

"Sorry _Ichigo_."

He sighed and stood upright as she measured him. "Why does everyone insist on calling me 'lord'?"

"Because you will one day be our king."

"I don't like it."

"You don't have to, it's a sign of respect. Get used to it."

"You speak rudely to me."

She chuckled and stepped back. "Because I can get away with it. We're done."

"Ok." He sighed and frowned as she opened the door.

"What did you need them for?"

"Your suit."

"What suit?"

Yoruichi rolled her golden eyes. "For the ball. You need to look your best if you want to get your prince."

Ichigo blushed. "Shut up! I can't believe you heard that!" He groaned and sat down. "I'm stupid."

"And loosing it. You're talking to yourself again, maybe a prince will help stop that."

"Get out!" Ichigo yelled at the smirking woman, throwing a pillow at the closing door, which it bounced off onto the floor. "Stupid women..." He mumbled, covering his head with a pillow. "I hate balls."

...

...

...

At a nearby castle in the Pantera kingdom, their prince, Grimmjow Jaeggerjaques was rudely awakened from his dreams.

"Grimmjow! You in there?"

"No!" The blue haired man yelled at the door before closing his equally blue eyes again.

Said door opened and a man walked in, sighing at the lump in the bed.

"Are you getting up today?"

"No. Get out." Rolling his eyes, the man swiftly pushed the prince from his bed. "Starrk!"

"You up now?"

Grimmjow huffed and stood up. "What?"

"You've been invited to a ball."

"...What?"

Starrk sighed again. "You have been invited to a ball."

"Huh." Grimmjow stretched before scratching his chin. "Where?"

"The Zangetsu kingdom."

"When?"

"Next week."

"Am I going?"

Starrk folded his arms and eyed the younger man sceptically. "Are you?"

Grimmjow thought for a moment before shrugging. "Sure why not."

Nodding at the response, Starrk turned to leave. "The ball's about three of the king's daughters."

"Why? Does he want them married off?"

"Something like that."

Grimmjow sighed. "Do I have to go?"

"Your parents would appreciate it. We have to keep good relations with our neighbouring kingdoms. You will have to one day too."

"Yeah, yeah. Fine I'll go, but I say it's a waste of time. They're probably a bunch of ugly, middle-aged women."

Starrk chuckled. "You'd be surprised."

Grimmjow lifted his head to answer but the man had already gone. Shaking his head he got changed and walking to the main dining room for food. Entering the room he nodded in his mothers direction before sitting down.

Rangiku Jaeggerjaques sighed at her sons behaviour. "So are you going?" She asked.

"Where?"

"To the ball at King Isshin's."

Grimmjow glanced up with a frown. "Who's?"

"The Zangetsu kingdom..."

"Oh that! Yeah I guess..."

"Good. It's about time you found yourself a princess."

Grimmjow frowned and looked down. "And if I don't?"

"I don't see why not. You're a handsome man, it's just you're attitude doesn't do you any favours. Maybe a nice woman in your life will change that."

Grimmjow snorted. "I doubt it."

"Even so, you are the sole heir of our kingdom. You owe it to our people to continue the Jaeggerjaques bloodline. And Isshin's daughters are quite beautiful, a union of our kingdoms would be beneficial to us both."

"So no pressure?"

Rangiku looked up at her son. "If you don't like them, then ok. But please try Grimmjow."

He looked up and smiled. "Sure."

"Thank you."

Finishing his food, he stood up and kissed his mothers cheek in goodbye, before heading outside for some training.

...

...

...

Ichigo's scowl deepened further upon seeing the castle's inhabitants excitement and bustle to prepare for the upcoming ball. Was it really that important that one of his sisters got married?! Flattening himself against the wall as two maids ran past he sighed and headed outside.

Sitting down on a bench, he tilted his head back and breathed deeply, relaxing his shoulders. Smiling at the warmth of the sun, he stretched and started humming. The two maids who ran past before spotted the prince and giggled.

One sighed wistfully. "What I wouldn't give to be a princess..."

The other rolled her eyes. "I heard he's interested in men."

"Really?"

"Yup."

She looked outside at the prince again, his silhouette and hair highlighted by the sun, giving his face a golden glow. "I don't care, he's gorgeous."

"Yeah." Her friend replied dreamily. "Whoever he chooses to marry will be very lucky."

They watched the unaware man for a few more moments before hurrying back to their jobs, leaving Ichigo to relax in the sun.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Ball

On the eve of the ball Grimmjow frowned and straightened his suit. "Damn thing." He hissed, he hated wearing them, they felt... unnatural.

Starrk chuckled at the princes behaviour. "Are you ready?"

He sighed and turned. "Yes. Let's get this stupid thing over with."

They walked outside towards the carriage. "Now just be yourself... actually don't."

"Thanks?" Grimmjow turned and frowned at his servant.

"You know what I mean. Be nice, and courteous, don't be rude, be polite..."

"I get it."

"No snarky comments."

"Okay."

"Watch your manners."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "Yes I get it! Thank you Starrk."

The man sighed and looked at the prince. "Please try, you know your parents want you to get married soon."

"I know."

"Good. Now go enjoy yourself." Starrk watched with a slight frown as Grimmjow entered the carriage and it took off for the Zangetsu kingdom. "Good luck..."

...

...

...

Ichigo stood scowling next to his parents as they welcomed everyone to the ball. Masaki glanced at him and chuckled. "Cheer up Ichigo."

"Can't."

"Why not?"

"All these men are here to try and marry my sisters. How can I be happy?"

"Because they want to get married." She indicated at Nel, who was giggling and had three mens attention. "Look at Nelliel. She's quite happy."

"Yeah, yeah." Sighing he ran a hand through his hair. "I'm going to talk to Karin." With a wave of his hand he headed over to sit with his younger sister, whose scowl immediately disappeared as they started talking.

"Masaki another prince has arrived!" Isshin exclaimed, bouncing on his toes.

"Ok dear." She signalled at her three daughters who came over. "Another prince has arrived."

Orihime clapped her hands together excitedly. "Who?"

Isshin looked at them grinning. "Grimmjow Jaeggerjaques from the Pantera kingdom."

Nel squealed loudly at this. "I heard he's really handsome! Maybe he's my long awaited prince!" Sorting her dress out and fixing her hair, she stood next to her parents dutifully.

...

...

...

Grimmjow grinned as he got out of the carriage and looked around with a whistle. "Impressive castle." He murmured, heading up the main steps.

"This way sir." A butler said, appearing next to him.

Grimmjow nodded politely. "Lead the way." He followed the man to what he assumed was the great hall and stepping inside.

His eyes scanned the decorative room as he walked in. _Bland,_ that one word came to mind as he took in the other men in the room, dressed in the best suits, laughing at jokes and behaving like 'proper' princes. Then he saw it, the colour amongst the black and browns of the unvarying crowd, _orange. _Grimmjow felt a subconscious desire to see what could create such a sight. Before he could move towards it, a beaming man stepped in front of him and shook his hand vigorously.

"Welcome Prince Grimmjow!"

He smiled and shook back. "Thank you for inviting me. You must be King Isshin."

"I am! Your mother spoke of me?"

"Very highly."

The man chuckled. "Yes, she's a lovely woman. Maybe one day we'll meet again."

"I'm sure you will."

"Come! Meet my wife."

Grimmjow was lead towards a woman who he could only describe as graceful. He smiled charmingly and kissed her hand. "You look lovely your grace."

The woman smiled and inclined her head. "Why thank you Grimmjow."

"May I ask your name?"

"Masaki."

"An elegant name for such and elegant woman."

She chuckled and removed her hand. "You're a charmer."

"Only for the most beautiful woman I've met."

Isshin slapped him on the back playfully. "I'm sorry Grimmjow but she's already married." He teased playfully.

"Of course."

"I'd like you to meet my daughters, Nelliel, Orihime and Rukia."

Each curtseyed in turn as Isshin said their name. Grimmjow smiled at each in turn as he looked at them. He had to admit, they were beautiful and each exotic in their own way. He took each of their hands and kissed them in turn. "It's a pleasure to meet such beautiful women."

The one called Orihime with generous assets giggled. "Thank you, you're not to bad looking yourself."

Across the room Karin snorted and jerked her chin in the area behind Ichigo. "Looks like someone's getting their game on."

Ichigo turned scowling to see a blue haired man laughing at something, he also happened to have captivated all three of his sisters attention. Grinding his teeth together Ichigo growled. "Stupid asshole. Probably a right jerk charming his way in." He turned back around with a scowl now set firmly in place.

Karin laughed. "Yeah but he's real good looking."

"How do you know? He wasn't even looking in our direction."

"He's heading this way."

"What?"

She nodded behind him. "It looks like he's coming to us."

Ichigo growled again. "He better not be or I might punch him."

Karin rolled her eyes. "You're way too protective. Besides, they've already moved on to another prince who's just arrived."

"Good."

Karin looked up above Ichigo's head with an inquisitive look set in place. "Yes?" She asked politely.

"Hi. I was wondering if I could speak to your friend here for a moment."

Ichigo's body froze as the mans voice washed over him, deep, rough and velvety at the same time. Just the sound of it sent shivers down his spine. Ichigo's head snapped around so fast he almost got whiplash. Grimmjow looked down at the startled brown eyes and chuckled, if he thought the princesses were beautiful, they were nothing compared to this man. "What's your name?"

The mans mouth opened and closed several times before he answered quietly. "Ichigo."

"That's a nice name, _Ichigo_."

Grimmjow had to suppress a chuckle as the younger mans eyes widened further. _God he's so innocent. _He leant forward and smiled. "Name's Grimmjow."

Ichigo swore he died right there and then. When he turned around, the last thing he expected was to have a god-like creature looking at him with a devastatingly handsome smirk on his face. And when he leant forward and said _his _name with _that _voice, he couldn't breathe. "Grimmjow..." He repeated faintly, internally banging his head on the table for acting like a brain dead moron.

"Grimmjow!" The mans name was repeated in a shout as Nel ran up giggling and grabbed his arm. "I see you met Ichigo."

The man smiled at her. "Yes, do you know him?"

"Of course, he's my brother!"

Grimmjow smirked and looked down again, only to see the sweet, innocent man from before had gone, in his place was a scowling one, glaring daggers at him. "Is he now?"

"Yes." The orange head said, his voice dripping with venom. "What do you want?"

Grimmjow's smirk widened, if he thought this guy was beautiful before, he was breathtakingly so now. "Not much, just to talk."

"Go away, I don't want to talk to some guy whose eyeing up my sister." He hissed and with that, Ichigo turned around to face Karin again.

Grimmjow opened his mouth to reply but Nel beat him to it. "Stop being such a spoil sport Ichigo. Let's dance Grimmjow!"

He let himself be dragged away, his eyes never leaving the back of Ichigo's head with a wistful look on his face.

Karin grinned at Ichigo. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"What happened then?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

She snorted. "Please, you were practically falling out of your seat to see him and then you couldn't even form a sentence."

"Shut up!"

"You like him." She said, grinning madly.

"Like hell I do."

"Admit it."

"No. Why would I like a jerk like him? Besides..." Ichigo turned again and his voice took on a softer tone. "It looks like he's more interested in Nel than me." He murmured, watching the two dance.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes as he twirled the woman. _Damn, just as I was getting somewhere with him, she had to interrupt. _His gaze travelled over to where Ichigo was sat and he smirked as their eyes met.

Ichigo's breathing hitched as the mans blue eyes locked with his own and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't look away. Then, the man winked at him and Ichigo swore his face was on fire. Tearing his gaze away he stood up and quickly walked outside.

With a sigh he leant on the balcony and gazed up at the stars. Never, in his whole life had he ever had such a reaction to anyone before. "Just my luck he's interested in Nel." Ichigo whispered to himself, the words seeming to constrict his chest.

...

...

...

Grimmjow grinned happily to himself as he collapsed inside his carriage. His thoughts only of the orange haired male he got a brief encounter with. "Ichigo..." He sighed, looking outside with the same grin still plastered to his face. The name just sounded so right coming from his mouth.

He wore his grin the whole journey back, startling Starrk as he jumped out the carriage. "Grimmjow?"

"Hey Starrk!"

The man raised an eyebrow. "What happened?" He asked as they started walking.

"I met someone."

"Really? Who?" Starrk asked surprised, he never actually believed the prince would take an interest in any of the princesses.

Grimmjow's grin changed into a soft smile. "The most beautiful person I've ever seen."

"And her name is?"

"Not a her."

Starrk stopped in his tracks. "What?"

Grimmjow turned and look at his servant with bright eyes. "His name was Ichigo." He sighed and grinned in thought. "He had orange hair and amazing brown eyes, like chocolate. His voice was soft and sweet, even though he didn't say much."

Starrk's eyebrows had disappeared at this point. "Grimmjow." He said firmly.

"Mmm?"

"What are you going to tell your parents?"

"What?"

"They wanted you to fall in love with a princess, not a prince."

"Jeeze, I thought the point was a union between us and the Zangetsu kingdom."

"That was one of the reasons."

"Well they'll still get it."

"How?"

"Ichigo's their prince."

Starrk almost fainted. "You've fallen in love with the _prince of Zangetsu_?!"

"I never I was in love with him." Grimmjow replied with a smirk.

"You're parents are going to kill me." He sighed and looked up. "What did I do to deserve this?"

"So what if I like a guy?"

"He can't provide an heir."

"Screw that. I don't want anyone but him." Grimmjow's voice hardened and Starrk knew they wouldn't be any way to persuade him otherwise. "Granted, we didn't get off to the best start."

"What do you mean?"

Grimmjow shrugged. "He hates me because he thinks I want his sister."

"You really know how to woo them don't you?"

"Don't get snippy with me." Grimmjow turned as they reached his bedroom door. "I'll make him mine, even if it's the last thing I do."

Starrk sighed. "If you say so."

"Just do me one favour."

"What?"

"Don't mention it to my parents."

"Excuse me?"

"They wouldn't approve. I'll tell them, but only after Ichigo's agreed to marry me."

Starrk groaned. "Fine. But I blame you if my head gets chopped off."

Grimmjow grinned. "Thanks Starrk."

"No problem. Now go to bed and figure out a way to resolve your relationship with this prince."

"Yes sir."

...

...

...

Ichigo groaned as he dragged himself into his bedroom. "Finally, it's over!" He cheered to no-one in particular as he sat down. "No more stupid princes." He sighed, removing his clothing and curling up in his bed. "No more..." His sentence trailed off as he started snoring softly.

The next morning, Yoruichi frowned and the sleeping prince before poking his head. "Wake up."

"Go away."

"Now."

One brown eye opened to glare at her. "What?"

"It's time to get up."

"No."

"Yes." She removed the covers and Ichigo whined.

"I don't wanna!"

"Now!"

She bustled the young man into the bathroom and drew a bath. "So did you meet anyone last night?"

"...No."

She turned and frowned at Ichigo. "Who was he?"

"None of your business." Ichigo stuck his tongue out childishly before pointing at the door. "Out, so I can bathe in peace."

"Spoilt brat."

"Thank you!" He called through the closed door, causing Yoruichi to chuckle and start cleaning his room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Reunion

Ichigo swore to god a week later as he walked down the hallway, if he heard that name _one more time_... Shaking his head, he entered the great hall to hear a round of giggles in full swing. Clenching his jaw, he marched to his seat and sat down, glaring at the food set in front of him. His sisters, seemingly unaware of his entrance, continued their conversation.

"I'm telling you, he's the one!" Nel gushed, her face threatening to split in two.

Rukia snorted. "Nah. He didn't seem that interested in you."

"We danced!"

"You danced with a lot of guys."

"None were as good as him." She sighed, looking out the window wistfully. "What I wouldn't give to see him again."

Orihime giggled. "I'd like to see him too. He's really handsome."

Isshin bounded into the room. "Who's this my daughters? Which prince has caught your eyes?"

Rukia turned to face him and rolled her eyes at her infatuated sisters. "Grimmjow Jaeggerjaques."

_Smash. _

The room went silent as four pairs of eyes turned to look at Ichigo, who sat glaring across the table. His plate smashed in two where he'd slammed the fork into it. "No."

"No what?"

"Don't you dare bring him here."

"Why not?" Nel's grey eyes looked at her brother questioningly. "I really like him Ichigo."

"He's a jerk."

"You're just saying that because he likes me."

"It doesn't mean that he isn't a jerk though!"

"Enough." Isshin said firmly, effectively quieting them both down. "Ichigo, I don't know what your problem with this man is. But your sister's are really taken by him. Therefore I'm going to invite him to stay for two months and see where it leads."

Ichigo's mouth opened in shock. "But-"

"No buts, my decision's final."

He scowled at his father before sinking into his chair. "Fine. But don't expect me to be civil."

Nel squealed and hugged Isshin. "Thanks father!"

"I better start making arrangements then." Isshin grinned at his daughters. "And in two months time I hope to see one of my daughters engaged."

Ichigo's scowl deepened further. "Stupid, blue-haired jerk." He muttered quietly to himself.

...

...

...

Two days later Ichigo stood scowling outside the castles main doors with his family. The only thoughts keeping him pacified where ones of Grimmjow falling out of his carriage and embarrassing himself. But, of course when he did arrive, the man smoothly exited his transportation with his smirk intact. Ichigo scoffed quietly with narrowed eyes.

What he wasn't expecting was for Grimmjow to look directly at him the moment his feet touched the ground. Ichigo's narrowed eyes lost their sharpness as the looked at each other, he didn't know why, but it felt like Grimmjow was checking him over. Shifting self consciously, Ichigo broke eye contact and glanced at his family who didn't seem to notice anything.

Grimmjow on the other hand was still smirking as he turned around to help Starrk with his luggage. "You ok with these Starrk?"

"Yes." He huffed, picking up the cases and walked behind Grimmjow as they headed up the stairs. Looking at the Kurosaki family, his eyes landed on the orange haired man with brown eyes. "That Ichigo?" He murmured quietly to Grimmjow who turned and smiled.

"Yup."

"Huh." Starrk cocked his head to the side slightly as he observed the twenty-one year old. Ichigo on the other hand was frowning at the floor, refusing to lift his head in case Grimmjow was still watching him. Balling his hands into fists, he mentally shook himself. _Why do I feel like this? He only looked at me. My stomach feels like its tied in knots, I'm blushing like a moron, my palms are sweating and I just want to run. _

Completely absorbed in his own thoughts, Ichigo never noticed Starrk watching him quietly as Grimmjow was greeted by his family and ushered inside. Yuzu took pity on the obviously distracted man and nudged his arm.

"Ichi-nii are you ok?"

"What?" He blinked and looked down at his sisters worried face before smiling. "Yes I'm fine Yuzu, don't worry."

The young girl frowned. "Is it because Grimmjow's here?"

Ichigo sighed and ruffled her hair as they walked behind their family, making sure to keep out of earshot. "Kinda."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing Yuzu."

"Do you want him here?"

"I-" Ichigo stopped and looked up from her brown eyes and glanced at the back of Grimmjow's head and sighed. "I don't know."

She frowned in confusion but didn't press the matter as it was obviously a sensitive topic for Ichigo as they followed everyone quietly to the main hall. Ichigo sighed as he sat down and slouched in his seat.

Grimmjow glanced over at him before returning his attention to Isshin, who was grinning and babbling about something. "I hope you will feel comfortable staying here Grimmjow."

"Of course."

"We also have a room set up for your servant."

"Starrk will appreciate that."

"Later, Ichigo will show you to your room..."

"What?" They both turned to Ichigo who was sat up straight, glaring at them.

"You know which room Grimmjow's staying in?"

"Yes."

"Then you can show him where."

"But-"

"No buts." Isshin said firmly. "We talked about this earlier."

Ichigo huffed and looked down. "Fine."

Isshin grinned and returned to his usual self. "Excellent! Now if you'll follow us Grimmjow, we'll give you a tour and your servant will be shown to his quarters."

Ichigo glanced up. "I'll take him." He said eagerly. _Anything to get me away from him. _

"Ok son."

Nel giggled and took Grimmjow's arm in her own as they followed Isshin from the room. "I hope you like the castle Grimmjow."

"From what I've seen so far, it's beautiful."

Ichigo grinded his teeth and glared murderously at the back of Grimmjow's head as they all left the room, leaving him alone with Grimmjow's servant.

Standing up with a sigh he walked over to the brown haired man. "Hi."

"Hello." The man bowed respectively and Ichigo snorted.

"You're not from around here so please don't bow. I don't like it."

The man straightened up and smiled at him. "It seems both you and Grimmjow have something in common then."

"Yeah and what's that?"

"A disrespect for the rules and a distaste for being treated like royalty."

"Huh." Ichigo frowned thoughtfully. "Anyway, I'll show you to where you'll be staying. What's your name?"

"Starrk."

"Nice to meet you Starrk." Ichigo smiled and shook the mans hand before they started walking.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too." They walked in silence for a few minutes before Starrk decided to test the waters a bit. "So what do you think of Grimmjow?"

Ichigo snorted. "He's a jerk."

"Yes, he doesn't have the best of manners. He did mention you two didn't get off to the right start."

Ichigo glanced at him confused, orange eyebrows drawn together. "He mentioned me?" He asked quietly.

Starrk nodded. "Yes. He spoke highly of you and I think you made quite an impression on him."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"I'll believe that when I see it."

"If you don't mind me asking. What is it about Grimmjow you don't like?"

"I-" Ichigo frowned in thought. "Because he's going to marry one of my sisters." He answered finally.

"Is that such a bad thing?"

"I dunno. It shouldn't be, but it hurts to think about it." Ichigo shook his head and a polite smile replaced his frown. "But what do I know? Here's your room and I hope you'll find it to your satisfaction, if not just call for a maid to see if anything can be done to help. If you'll excuse me I have to be somewhere."

Starrk watched as the prince practically ran away from him. "Huh. So maybe Grimmjow doesn't have such a hard job after all."

...

...

...

Later that day Ichigo sat outside sketching in his notepad as the last rays of sunlight hovered on the horizon, basked everything in a warm glow. Sighing, he hurried to put the finishing details in his drawing, completely unaware that a certain blue haired prince was watching him.

Grimmjow lent against a tree a few meters away, admiring the way the suns rays highlighted the mans hair, creating a golden aura. Standing up he walked behind the other and cleared his throat to get his attention. Ichigo let out a 'manly' squeak and dropped the pad as he swivelled around.

"What the hell are you doing?!" He yelled, catching sight of Grimmjow.

Said man raised an eyebrow and picked the book up from the floor. "I was getting your attention." Turning it over he studied the drawing of the gardens they were currently in and whistled. "You have a real talent here."

Ichigo looked up and cocked his head to the side slightly. "You think so?" He asked as Grimmjow sat next to him and handed the book back.

"Yup. I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it."

"Thanks."

Ichigo smiled and looked away as they sat in silence. He glanced back at Grimmjow who was sat leaning back and sighed softly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Then why are you sighing?"

"No reason."

Ichigo stood up and walked a few meters away. "Where are you going?" Grimmjow asked, opening his eyes, he didn't want the younger man to leave just yet.

"I'm going to draw you."

"What?"

Ichigo sat down and frowned in thought. "Stay still." He commanded and Grimmjow smirked.

"As you wish."

...

"Ok I'm done."

Grimmjow stretched and watched as Ichigo came back and sat down. "Can I see?"

Ichigo blushed and handed him the book. Grimmjow smiled at the drawing created. "It's real lifelike." He murmured, running his hand along the carefully drawn lines.

"Thank you."

"Why'd you draw me?"

Ichigo shrugged. "I draw things that interest me. You looked interesting, so I drew you." He answered simply.

"If you say so." Grimmjow lent closer to him and placed the book on his lap.

Ichigo's breathing quickened at the others actions._ What the hell's wrong with me? Just because he looks good in the sunset I shouldn't feel weak-kneed like this. What the hell's happening?_ Grimmjow frowned as Ichigo bit his lower lip and looked away.

"What is it?" He asked softly.

"Nothing." Ichigo answered shaking his head.

"Hey." He turned back and almost stopped breathing as Grimmjow lent forward so their faces were mere inches apart. "Ichigo..."

"Yes?" He whispered, leaning closer as Grimmjow's eyes burned with warmth as they gazed at each other. His lips parting slightly as their noses brushed.

"I-"

"There you are Grimmjow!" The two broke apart quickly as Orihime walked into the clearing. "I've been looking for you everywhere."

"I've been out here with Ichigo."

She smiled warmly at the two. "Are you finally getting along?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes as he clasped his book and stood up. "Yeah, yeah. What's up?"

"Dinner's ready. Are you two coming?"

"Sure."

"Okay."

They followed behind Orihime as she continued talked. Ichigo could feel Grimmjow's eyes on him but he refused to meet them. _What the hell happened back there? I don't wanna know what could've happened if Orihime didn't come over. Was I going to kiss him? Why would I want to kiss him? I can't seriously like him... can I?_

Grimmjow on the other hand was frowning at the orange head. _Did I ruin it with Ichigo? If she didn't walk in then I could've had him. Damn it, why couldn't she have waited a few more moments? What if I've scared him off?_

Dinner was a relatively quiet affair, both Ichigo and Grimmjow ate without a word, both too lost in their own thoughts about their earlier encounter. Isshin cleared his throat to gain their attention.

"Is everything ok?"

"Yes!" Ichigo answered quickly, forcing a smile onto his face.

Grimmjow nodded in agreement. "Perfect."

"Ok."

Ichigo stood up. "If you don't mind I'd like to be excused."

"Of course. But show Grimmjow to his room before you retire for the night."

Ichigo nodded and waited quietly at the door as Grimmjow joined him. "Goodnight."

His family said their farewells for the night to both of them and the silence was ensured once again as they started walking. After a while Grimmjow scratched the back of his neck and glanced at the orange head. "Ichigo?"

"Yes?"

"About earlier..."

"There's nothing to talk about." Ichigo replied in a curt voice. "It was what is was so let's just forget it."

Grimmjow frowned and gently grasped his arm. "Look at me." Ichigo stopped and slowly lifted his gaze to meet bright blue eyes. "We need to talk about it."

"No."

"Why not?"

"What are you going to say? How can you explain what happened?" Ichigo's voice rose a bit as he spoke. "Because I sure as hell can't!"

Grimmjow's hand trailed down from his arm and brushed his hand. "Please Ichigo."

Jerking away, Ichigo glared at him. "No. I'm showing you to your room and that's it. We don't need to talk about anything."

Their gaze held for a few more moments before Grimmjow looked away and sighed deeply. "Fine." He muttered in defeat and followed Ichigo to his room in silence. "Thanks." Ichigo nodded before turning and leaving him outside the room without another word. Frowning he opened the door and went inside the room now know as his over the next two months.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Confessions

Grimmjow sighed heavily, leaning against the balcony of his room. _One month. One month I've been here and Ichigo's still avoiding me. Did I rush things on that first night? Will I actually be able to talk to him alone again? _Ichigo, for the majority of that month, had kept to himself and avoided any contact with the blue haired prince, unless it was absolutely necessary. Scratching his head, Grimmjow turned around and headed into the castle.

As he walked down a hallway, the same man he'd previously been thinking about turned around a corner and bumped into him. On instinct, Grimmjow grabbed his arms to steady him.

"You ok?"

Ichigo stared at him in shock before closing his eyes, a bitter smile forming on his face. "Yes."

"Where were you going?"

"Why do you care?"

Grimmjow blew out a breath in annoyance. "Will you stop pushing me away?"

Ichigo's eyes opened and they flashed dangerously. "Excuse me?"

"You've been avoiding me for a month now."

"I haven't. I've just had duties to attend to. Unlike some people, I've got jobs to do and a reputation to uphold." Ichigo pulled back and frowned when Grimmjow didn't release him. "Let go."

"No."

"Why not?"

"I need to talk to you."

"About?" They both froze as the sound of giggling echoed down the hallway. "Let go, now." Ichigo demanded.

"Not happening."

"So what are you going to tell them when they ask what we're doing?"

"They're not going to see us."

Ichigo snorted. "Unless you can turn us invisible, I think they will."

Grimmjow just smirked and quickly moved them into a small alcove, hidden behind a tapestry. He covered Ichigo's mouth as it opened in outrage. "Shh. Or they will hear us."

Brown eyes narrowed in annoyance and Grimmjow's smirk widened. They both waited in silence as Nel and Orihime walked past, completely unaware of the two men. It took Ichigo several moments to realise that, not only was his arms free, he was also clutching the front of Grimmjow's shirt. His face heated up as Grimmjow's hand moved away from his mouth.

"Can we get out of here now?"

"No."

"Why not?"

Grimmjow's body pressed against his own, pushing him against the wall. "Because I've got your full attention now."

Ichigo swore to god, he'd never been more turned on in his life. Biting his bottom lip to stop a moan from passing between his lips, he pushed at Grimmjow's chest. "Back up a bit."

"Why? Is something wrong?" Grimmjow asked innocently, raising one eyebrow.

"Yes!"

"What?"

"You're way too close."

"I'll move once we've talked."

"Grimmj-"

"Just listen ok?"

"... Fine." Ichigo stopped pushing and let his arms relax, even though the rest of his body was tense with anticipation at what Grimmjow would do. "Talk."

Grimmjow's smirk softened into a smile as he traced his thumb over Ichigo's cheekbone. "About that night..."

"...Yes?"

"Would you have kissed me if your sister didn't interrupt?"

Ichigo's jaw dropped as he stared dumbfounded at the other. "No!"

"Answer me honestly."

"I am, I wouldn't kiss you. You're here to marry one of my sisters, so why would I want to kiss you?"

Grimmjow sighed and pressed their foreheads together. "Who said I was here for them?"

Ichigo's eyes closed and he sighed deeply. "Shut up."

"What?"

"I said shut up!" He yelled, slamming his palms into Grimmjow's chest, pushing them back into the hallway. "Don't say that!"

"Why? What's wrong with that?"

Ichigo's hands balled into fists and he trembled slightly. "You can't say something like that."

"And if it's the truth?"

Ichigo laughed and ran a hand through his hair as he turned away. "You're a real bastard you know."

"Yeah I've heard."

He started backing away and pointed a finger at the frowning man. "Stay away from me."

"Ichigo-"

"I mean it. Stay the hell away."

Ichigo turned and walked quickly away, leaving Grimmjow to groan in frustration. "Damn it."

Ichigo's whole body was shaking as he walked away, once he was sure Grimmjow wouldn't find him, he slid to the floor. _Why would he say that? Is he trying to mess with me? What could he possibly gain from saying that? What did he mean 'who said I was here for them'? Why is he here if not to marry one of my sisters? _

"Ichigo?"

His head shot up in shock and he stared at his maid. "Yoruichi?"

The woman smiled and crouched next to him. "Yes it's me. What's wrong?"

"I-" He stopped and shook his head. "It's nothing." Pushing himself up, Ichigo stood and smiled reassuringly at her. "Don't worry about it, I'm fine."

She scoffed and folded her arms. "I don't believe you. Tell me what happened."

"It's just something Grimmjow said."

"Which was?" Ichigo looked away and sighed deeply, his shoulders hunching slightly, causing Yoruichi to frown. "What happened Ichigo?"

"He told me he didn't come here to marry one of my sisters."

"Did he say that?"

"Not in those exact words, but that's what he meant."

"Did he tell you why he was here?"

Ichigo shook his head. "No. I got mad and yelled at him, then walked away."

She sighed. "You're temper always gets the better of you doesn't it?"

"Shut up!"

Yoruichi chuckled and ruffled his hair. "Don't worry so much. I'll talk to Starrk and see if I can find anything out."

"Since when are you two on good terms?" Ichigo scowled as he flattened his hair.

"Why shouldn't we be?" She smiled mysteriously and started walking away. "I'll tell you if I find out anything."

"Thanks."

That night, Ichigo was pacing in his room, waiting for Yoruichi. To say he'd had a bad day was an understatement. Grimmjow kept trying to talk to him every chance he got, that in turn annoyed Nel because Grimmjow wasn't paying her any attention. Which lead to his father starting to ask questions.

"God dammit. Why does he have to be such a nuisance?" Ichigo grumbled.

"Talking about Grimmjow?"

Ichigo turned and smiled as Yoruichi stepped in. "Who else? So what did you find out?"

She shrugged. "Nothing."

"What do you mean 'nothing'?"

"Starrk is very loyal to Grimmjow, just as I am to you. He didn't tell me anything."

Ichigo huffed and sat on the edge of his bed, narrowing his eyes suspiciously at his maid. "Why do I get the feeling you're hiding something from me?"

Yoruichi smiled reassuringly. "You have nothing to worry about Ichigo."

"So you do know something."

"Maybe."

"Tell me."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because it's not the right time."

Ichigo growled is frustration. "What's that supposed to mean?" Yoruichi just smiled mysteriously and left the room without another word. "Now what? How the hell am I supposed to figure this out?"

...

...

...

_*Two Weeks Later*_

Ichigo poked his head around the corner and glanced up the hallway. When he saw there was no-one in sight he sighed in relief._ Just two more weeks Ichigo. Then he's gone and you can get back to your normal life. _With a shake of his head Ichigo continued moving and eventually found himself outside in the gardens. He smiled and sat down on his favourite bench, facing the gardens.

Grimmjow, who happened to be walking past glanced over and smiled when he caught sight of bright orange hair. "Hey Ichigo!"

The young man started slightly and his eyes snapped open to glare at the blue haired man as he jogged over. "What?"

Grimmjow smirked and sat down next to him, much to Ichigo's annoyance. "Can't I come talk to you?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to talk."

Grimmjow sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Do you hate me?" He asked quietly, turning to meet Ichigo's eyes.

Ichigo glanced at him before sucking his bottom lip in thought. "No."

"Then why are you avoiding me?"

He shrugged and folded his arms. "Does it matter?"

"Yes."

Ichigo unfolded his arms and looked down at his hands as he sighed deeply. "Why are you here?"

"Answer my question and I'll answer yours."

Ichigo looked up and met Grimmjow's eyes. "Please don't make me answer."

Grimmjow frowned slightly before leaning forward. "Why not?"

"Because you won't like the answer."

"Try me."

"...It's not that I don't like you... I just..." Ichigo sighed and looked down. "I don't want you to marry one of my sisters."

Grimmjow chuckled and lent back. "Well it's a good thing I don't want to then."

Ichigo's head snapped up. "What?"

"Do you want me to answer your question?"

"...What?"

"Why I'm here." Grimmjow smiled softly and brushed a strand of Ichigo's hair behind his ear. "I'm here for you Ichigo."

Ichigo trembled slightly at the affectionate gesture, but when Grimmjow told him that, he completely lost it. "You bastard!" He yelled, shoving Grimmjow off the bench, making them both fall on the floor. "Why the hell didn't you say something before?! Why wait until now? Do you have any idea how much I've been telling myself over and over that you don't want me? I have been avoiding you because I love you! And I didn't want to be around you knowing you would marry my sister! Why did you let me think that for over a month?!"

Grimmjow gaped at him for a moment before laughing.

"It's not funny!" Ichigo punched him in the chest, effectively making him stop.

"Ok, ok, sorry." Grimmjow looked up at the bright eyed, panting man sat on him. _I imagined this with a whole different scenario. _"Are you done?"

"Tch." Ichigo stood up and brushed the dirt of his trousers. "I'm done."

"Sure? You're not going to start yelling again are you?"

"No." Ichigo looked down and blushed. "Sorry."

"It's ok, I admit, I have left it a bit late." Grimmjow chuckled and stood up with a groan. "Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?"

"When you said you loved me. Did you mean it?"

Ichigo looked at him and felt his cheeks redden. "I- Uhh..." Scratching his neck he looked away nervously. "Maybe?"

Closing the distance between them, Grimmjow gently cupped one of his burning cheeks. "I came here for you. After I saw you at that ball I fell in love with you. I don't want your sisters, it's only you."

Ichigo exhaled brokenly and closed his eyes. "I feel like an idiot."

"Why?"

"Because I've spent the past month and a half avoiding you, so I didn't have to face what I already knew." Lifting his hands from his side, he grasped the front of Grimmjow's shirt. "I've been in love with you since I heard your voice that first time at the ball. I didn't want to admit it to myself because it would've hurt too much if you chose one of my sisters."

"And now?"

"Now? Now I can admit it. I love you, Grimmjow Jaeggerjaques."

"I love you too, Ichigo Kurosaki." Grimmjow bent down slightly so their faces where inches apart. "I want to kiss you."

"So do it."

Ichigo's hand slid up from his chest and grasped soft, blue hair before pulling Grimmjow's head down and pressing their lips together. A soft moan escaping as they kissed and he pressed their bodies closer together. Grimmjow pulled away and smiled down at Ichigo's flushed face and half closed eyes.

"I've been waiting a long time to do that."

"Mmm. Kiss me again."

He chuckled and placed a few more kisses on Ichigo's lips. "Let's go inside yeah? It's starting to get cold."

"Ok."

They stepped away from each other and started walking. As hard as Ichigo tried, he couldn't keep the smile from his face.

"Grimmjow?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we keep this a secret?"

"What?" He glanced at the orange head who smiled nervously.

"I just want to enjoy this for a while before we have to explain to everyone. After they find out we won't get any peace."

"Ok Ichi. If that's what you want."

"Ichi?" He stopped and gave Grimmjow an incredulous look.

"What? I could call you strawberry."

"Ichi it is."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Secrets

Ichigo poked his head around the corner and noted the darkened hallway with a relieved sigh. He quickly walked down the deserted hallway and knocked on Grimmjow's door. Said man opened the door with his trademark smirk forming as he took in person stood outside.

Leaning against the door frame causally, he gave Ichigo the once over before speaking. "What's up?"

"You going to let me in?"

"Sure."

He stepped aside and closed the door as Ichigo walked in. The orange haired man turned to look at him. "So what did you want?"

Grimmjow steered him to the bed and placed a quick kiss on his lips. "I've got something for you."

Ichigo's eyes lit up with curiosity. "What?"

"Wait here."

Ichigo watched as Grimmjow picked up a box from his desk before sitting next to him. He crawled closer and glanced up with a small smile. "What's inside?"

"Open it."

Ichigo took the offered box and gently placed it on the bed. Placing on hand on the lid he hesitated and glanced up again. "Why do I get the feeling that something important is inside?"

Grimmjow chuckled and kissed his forehead. "Open the box and see."

Ichigo looked down and took a deep breath before lifting the lid. His breath left him a soft exhale as he looked inside. "It's beautiful."

"You like it then?"

Ichigo looked up and grinned. "Yes. Where did you get it?"

Grimmjow shrugged. "I got it made after I met you at the ball."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Once I saw you, I knew you were the only person I'd want to be with." Ichigo looked away as he blushed and bit his lip. "Are you ok?"

Ichigo knelt forward and wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's neck. "I love you."

"I love you too." Grimmjow bent down and pressed their lips together. "Now turn around so I can put it on."

Ichigo grinned and complied as Grimmjow reached in the box and pulled out the pendent nestled inside. Sliding it around Ichigo's neck he secured it and Ichigo looked up from it at the mirror, tracing his finger across the pendent which rested just below his collarbone. The design was simple, a combination of their two kingdoms symbols, a panther stalking across a crescent moon.

"It really is beautiful."

"It's a promise."

Ichigo turned around and frowned. "Of what?"

Grimmjow caught his hands and kissed the back of one. "I'm leaving in a week and the past week we've spent together has been the best of my life. It's a promise that when I come back, I will ask you to marry me."

Ichigo stared at him shocked for a moment before chuckling. "Why not ask me now?"

"Will you marry me, Ichigo Kurosaki?"

"Yes."

"Then when I come back, we'll make it official."

Grimmjow grinned and pulled Ichigo into another kiss. Ichigo sighed happily and fisted Grimmjow's hair in his hands, tugging gently to earn a moan. He felt Grimmjow bite his bottom lip gently and shuddered, opening his mouth and granting access.

Grimmjow became intoxicated immediately, tightening his grip on the orange heads lithe body, he pulled him closer. Ichigo tasted like a mixture of sunshine, strawberries, spice and something purely Ichigo and he was shamelessly addicted. Ichigo broke away when his lungs started hurting with their lack of oxygen and smiled, pressing their foreheads together.

"Grimmjow?"

"Yeah?"

Ichigo's blush deepened as he bit his bottom lip and met Grimmjow's blue eyes shyly. "I want to go further."

"Mmm. You sure?"

"Yes."

Grimmjow smiled softly and lowered Ichigo onto the bed, entwining their fingers above his head with one hand and stroking his face with the other. "If you want to stop just say."

"Ok." He pressed their lips together again before slowly kissing along Ichigo's jawline and down his neck. "Grimm..."

He broke away and smirked at the flushed man. "Grimm?"

"You call me Ichi, so I can call you Grimm."

Chuckling, he tugged on the edge of Ichigo shirt, getting the hint Ichigo sat up and allowed it to be taken off before laying down again. "If you insist." Placing a soft kiss on Ichigo's collarbone, he travelled down Ichigo's body, alternating between biting and licking the sun kissed skin, until he reached Ichigo's waistband.

Ichigo writhed and moaned softly, grasping blue hair as the first button on his trousers was undone. "Grimm..."

"Feel good?"

Ichigo nodded in response, looking down at Grimmjow's amused face. "Very good." A soft kiss was placed on his lower abdomen and Ichigo groaned, letting his head fall back on the pillows. "Keep going."

Grimmjow smirked against his stomach and finished undoing his trousers, but as he started pulling them down a knock sounded at the door. Ichigo shot up with wide, fearful eyes. "Ichigo." Grimmjow murmured quietly.

"What?" He whispered back.

"Don't worry ok."

He nodded in response and relaxed slightly. "Grimmjow? Are you in there?"

Ichigo shot off the bed with a horrified look on his face. 'It's Rukia.' He mouthed, grabbing his shirt and pulling it on before re-doing his trousers.

"One second." Grimmjow smiled reassuringly and pulled Ichigo into a hug. "Stop worrying ok. Just stay quiet and it'll be fine."

Ichigo sighed and buried his head in Grimmjow's chest. "Ok."

Letting go Grimmjow opened the door and Ichigo stood to the side so he wasn't visible. "Hello Rukia, what can I do for you?"

She scowled and stepped around him, into the room and looked around. "I need to ask you something."

Grimmjow glanced around and frowned. _Where the hell did Ichigo go? _"Sure. What is it?"

The small woman folded her arms and eyed him sceptically. "Which one of us are you going to choose?"

"What?"

"You have a week left. Who are you going to choose?"

Grimmjow sighed. "I've already decided and talked to them, they said yes."

"Really? So who was it?"

"We haven't told anyone yet. We will before I leave though."

She nodded in agreement. "Good. Our father's starting to get restless because you haven't announced anything." Rukia sighed and opened the door. "I hope you two are happy together." With that she left and shut the door behind her.

Grimmjow sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. "Ichigo?"

"Yes?" He looked down to see Ichigo come out from under the bed.

"Hiding under the bed were we?"

"I didn't want Rukia to see me and start asking questions."

"We do have to tell everyone soon."

Ichigo sighed and hugged his body. "I know."

Grimmjow smiled gently and lifted Ichigo's downcast head. "It's going to be fine Ichi. You worry too much."

He chuckled and looked up with a smile. "So I've been told."

Ichigo's smile grew as Grimmjow pulled him into a hug and buried his head in soft, orange locks. "You're so beautiful."

"Make me yours Grimm."

He pulled away and frowned and the younger man, who at this point, had a brilliant flush dusting his cheeks. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. But not here, let's go to my chambers."

"What's wrong with this one?"

"In case you didn't notice, we were just interrupted and it could happen again. No-one comes into my chambers unless specifically invited, except Yoruichi, and she won't come in until morning unless I'm already up."

"Sounds like a plan."

Ichigo smiled and stood on his tip-toes to press their lips together in a quick kiss. "Good. Come on then, let's go before someone else decided to pay you a visit."

"Ok. Lead the way."

Ichigo took Grimmjow's hand in his own and led them from the room and back into the castle. Because of the late hour it was dark and quiet, making it the perfect opportunity to sneak through the castle without being noticed or stopped. In no time at all they were stood outside Ichigo's room.

"That was relatively easy."

Ichigo placed one hand one the wooden door before turning around with a grin. "Of course, I've spent the past twenty-one years of my life dedicated to finding every path in this castle so I can sneak around unnoticed."

"And why, my young lord, would you want to _sneak_ around your own castle?"

Ichigo huffed and folded his arms. "As I'm sure you're well aware, the pressures and duties of being a prince take their toll. Sometimes I just like to disappear and be alone for a while, just to be me and not the prince of Zangetsu."

Grimmjow nodded in agreement. "Completely understood."

Ichigo smiled softly and opened the door, gently pulling Grimmjow in with him. He turned around and shut the door. "You know it's nice to be able to talk to someone who's in the same situation as me." He murmured, still facing away from Grimmjow.

Grimmjow's arms wrapped around him from behind and he bent down slightly to kiss Ichigo's shoulder. "I know Ichi."

"Promise me something Grimmjow."

"Anything."

Ichigo turned around and brown eyes met blue. "Promise you won't ever leave me."

Grimmjow chuckled and cupped his face, bringing their faces closer together. "I promise."

"Thank you."

Grimmjow hummed in reply, pressing their lips together softly. "I'll always be here for you Ichi."

"I'm going to hold you to that."

"Good."

Ichigo chuckled and pulled Grimmjow's head down into another kiss, slowly backing up until his legs hit the bed, effectively making them both fall backwards onto it. Not breaking the kiss Ichigo's hands trailed down Grimmjow's broad shoulders to rest on his chest. His fingers fumbled with the first button on his shirt for a moment before it was undone, revealing more of Grimmjow's body to him. In no time, Ichigo had undone the rest and placed his hands on heated skin.

Grimmjow broke the kiss and looked down at the flushed male. "See something you like Ichi?"

Ichigo looked up with a grin. "Definitely."

He sat up suddenly, pushing Grimmjow back a bit to pull his own top off before straddling his legs, pressing their torsos together. Their mouths met again at a more frenzied pace, both getting caught up in the moment. Grimmjow fisted Ichigo's orange hair with one hand and starting undoing the man's trousers with the other.

Once they were undone he pulled away with a smirk. "Let's see if we can get away with it this time. Take them off Ichigo." He whispered into the others ear, ghosting the shell.

Ichigo shuddered and pulled away. Meeting Grimmjow's eyes he slowly pulled the trousers down, revealing his long legs before chucking the garment on the floor. Grimmjow sat still for a moment, taking in the sight Ichigo made before pouncing on his soon-to-be lover.

"You - _kiss_ - are so - _kiss _- god-damned - _kiss_ - beautiful."

"Grimm…" Ichigo's head arched to one side, exposing his neck. "Please, hurry up."

Pulling away, Grimmjow almost tore his trousers off at Ichigo's request before claiming his mouth again, earning a moan. "Do you have any lube?" Ichigo's eyes opened slightly and he pointed at the dresser. Getting the hint he opened the top drawer and rummaged around for a few moments before pulling out a small tube. "Perfect."

"Grimm…" Ichigo whined from behind him. "Please…"

"Be patient love, the fun's just about to start."

Ichigo's eyes widened slightly before closing and a moan tore from his throat as Grimmjow started palming him through the fabric of his underwear. "Shit…"

"Feel good?"

"Yes. Please Grimm, do something else."

Ichigo opened his eyes again and looked at Grimmjow pleadingly, the blue haired male groaned slightly at the look. "Do you have any idea of how sexy you look right now?"

"Grimm!"

He chuckled at the impatient cry. "Ok, ok." Pulling away he hooked one finger under Ichigo's boxers. "Last chance to say no."

Ichigo grinned cheekily. "Yes."

"Tease."

The boxers were removed in one smooth motion and Grimmjow glanced downwards, a smirk forming on his face. "So you really are a natural red head."

Ichigo felt his cheeks flame. "What?! Of course I am!"

Grimmjow chuckled and kissed him quickly to pacify the irritated man. "I'm just kidding Ichigo. But you are a lot bigger than I thought you'd be."

Ichigo groaned and covered his face. "Shut up!"

Another chuckle was heard and Ichigo peeked out from between his fingers to see Grimmjow remove the remainder of his clothing. Ichigo's fingers widened slightly and his hands dropped from his face, his own smirk forming.

"Who knew you were a natural blue head?"

Grimmjow glanced at Ichigo and grinned. "'Course I am. I'm 100 percent natural."

"I can see." Ichigo's face glowed slightly as he took in Grimmjow's arousal. "Can I ask something?"

"Sure."

"How the hell is that supposed to fit in me?"

Grimmjow chuckled. "Trust me, it will." Ichigo raised an eyebrow and he placed a soft kiss on his forehead. "I promise to make it as painless as possible, but there will still be some pain ok?"

Ichigo sighed and closed his eyes briefly. "Ok."

"You ready."

"Mmhm."

"Ok then, lay back and prop yourself on this," Grimmjow directed him down and placed a pillow on the small of his back, elevating his lower body slightly. "Ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

Grimmjow leaned forward and parted Ichigo's legs. "Relax ok?"

Ichigo nodded and bit his lip as he watched Grimmjow pour some of the clear liquid on his fingers. Grimmjow waited a few moments for it to warm before lowered his hand and gently grazing Ichigo's entrance, smirking when a soft gasp was heard as his other hand starting stroking Ichigo's neglected erection.

"Good so far?"

"Yeah."

"Relaxed?"

"Yes." Ichigo sighed and lent back, forcing his body to relax as Grimmjow pushed one finger inside him. He frowned slightly. "It feels kinda strange."

"You'll get used to it eventually."

Grimmjow pushed in a second digit, kissing Ichigo's thigh as he winced. "Relax Ichi. Concentrate on the pleasure."

"I know, I know." Ichigo sighed deeply, a frown marrying his features as he focused on Grimmjow's other hand which was currently stroking his member.

"Good." Grimmjow slowly started scissoring his fingers and Ichigo winced and squirmed slightly as his fingers probed deeper.

"What are you looking for?"

"Something that'll make you see stars."

"Wha-" Ichigo's eyes snapped open and a load moan fell from his lips. "Grimm!"

"See? Feels good doesn't it." Ichigo nodded in agreement, his breathing laboured slightly.

"Do it again."

"Sure thing love."

Grimmjow jabbed his fingers forwards and Ichigo arched up, his back lifting form the bed. He repeated the process several times until he was sure Ichigo was fully stretched. Pulling his fingers out Ichigo whined at the loss, it made him feel… empty.

"Grimm…" He whined, moving restlessly.

"Shh Ichi, the best part is about to start."

Ichigo nodded and opened his eyes as he felt something larger press against his entrance. "Grimm?"

"You ready?"

Ichigo bit his lip and looked up with a small smile. "Yes."

Grimmjow smiled back and lent forward to press their lips together again. Once he was sure Ichigo was distracted he slowly pushed forward, past the first ring of muscle to fully seat inside him. Ichigo broke the kiss and whimpered slightly, tightening his grip on Grimmjow's arms.

"C'mon Ichigo, relax yeah?"

Ichigo nodded and screwed his eyes shut, panting slightly. "Fuck it hurts."

"I know baby. But it'll stop in a moment yeah?" Ichigo nodded again and sighed. Grimmjow kissed his cheek encouragingly and started stroking his softening erection. Ichigo's eyelids fluttered slightly and he opened his eyes to look at Grimmjow.

"Move." He whispered softly.

"Are you sure?"

Ichigo nodded and lifted his hips, indicating he was fine. "Please."

Grimmjow pulled out slightly before rocking back in, Ichigo sighed and pressed his head back into the pillows, his fingers clutching Grimmjow's arms with bruising force. As Grimmjow's pace increased, the force Ichigo exerted started to loosen and his harsh pants turned into soft mewls.

"Grimm… Please…" He moaned, tossing his head to the side restlessly.

"What do you want me to do?" Grimmjow whispered, nibbling the outer shell of Ichigo's ear, earning a shiver and a louder moan.

"Fuck. Hit that spot. Please…"

He chuckled and slowed down his pace and Ichigo whined in frustration. "What?"

"Hit it Grimm!"

Brown eyes flickered open and gazed at him in a pleasure induced state, begging him to take it to the next level. Grimmjow growled and claimed Ichigo's mouth, increasing his pace and aiming for that spot which would drive Ichigo wild.

It didn't take long until Ichigo cried out, his arms wrapping around Grimmjow's neck as he arched of the bed. "There! God do it again Grimm!"

Grimmjow chuckled but did as asked and kept hitting Ichigo's prostate until the young man was nothing but a undone mess under him. "Grimm…" He sobbed quietly, clutching his neck and dragging his head closer.

"Yeah Ichi?"

"Make me come, please."

"Now?"

"Yes!" Ichigo threw his head back as Grimmjow hit his prostate again, a load moan ripping from his throat. "Grimm!"

Grimmjow smirked before leaning closer and kissing the male, enticing him into opening his mouth. His hand slipped between them and grasped Ichigo's leaking erection, causing him to groan and sink into the bed.

"Fuck! I'm close Grimm…"

"Then come Ichi."

With a final push on his prostate Ichigo's eyes rolled backwards as he found his climax, crying out Grimmjow's name before going limp. Grimmjow growled and lifted Ichigo up slightly before finishing in a few thrusts and collapsing on top of the orange head.

The only sound filling the room for several minutes was harsh panting as both men came down from the ecstasy of their actions. Ichigo moved first, his hand moving to gently stroke Grimmjow's back, making him shift slightly so his weight wasn't fully on Ichigo and lift his head.

Ichigo smiled and lent forwards to press their lips together. "That felt incredible."

Grimmjow hummed in agreement, kissing down Ichigo's neck. "Fuck, that was amazing."

"Best sex you've ever had?" Ichigo asked quietly, propping himself on one elbow to look the other in the eye.

Grimmjow chuckled and ran his thumb across Ichigo's cheekbone. "That was the only sex I've ever had."

Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise. "You were a virgin?"

"Yup." Grimmjow frowned as Ichigo started laughing. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing. It's just, I kinda find that amusing."

"Why?"

"I thought you were a player."

"Really?"

Ichigo shrugged and blushed before looking away. "You know, before we met."

Grimmjow chuckled and rolled over, pulling Ichigo into an embrace. "Nope. Never been with anyone in my life 'cept you Ichi and I intend to keep it that way."

Ichigo smiled and nuzzled his head against Grimmjow's chest. "So do I." He murmured before yawning loudly.

"Tired?"

"Maybe just a bit."

Grimmjow chuckled again and kissed the top of his head. "Get some sleep Ichi."

"Mmm."

Ichigo sighed heavily before his breathing evened out and deepened. Grimmjow glanced down at the sleeping man and smiled softly, brushing an orange lock from his face before closing his own eyes and falling asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Caught

Ichigo sighed deeply as his eyes flickered open. His gaze focused on the pillow next to him and he frowned. _Something's not right. _Laying down again a glimmer caught his eye and he glanced down at the pendant resting on his chest. He ran a finger down the moon and grinned giddily.

A warm breeze ruffled his hair and Ichigo lifted his head, squinting at the open door leading onto the balcony. As his eyesight focused he saw blue and smiled. _Grimmjow. _Lifting himself up into a sitting position, he groaned as a throbbing pain shot through his lower back. Glancing around, he spotted Grimmjow's shirt discarded on the floor and crawled out of the bed to pick it up. Slipping his arms in, the shirt fell on his form and he re-buttoned it. Glancing in the mirror, Ichigo smiled at his reflection.

Grimmjow's shirt rested on his shoulders, dipping on one to show off the peachy skin. The shirt reached mid-thigh on him, exposing enough skin to be tempting and keep him covered up. His pendant rested just above the first button, showing off the gift whilst keeping it partially covered.

Deeming himself presentable, Ichigo ran a hand over his hair to flatten it before stepping outside to join Grimmjow. Smiling as the warm sun hit his face, Ichigo could see that Grimmjow was leaning on the railing, gazing out at the kingdom. Ichigo stopped to admire his broad back and bronzed skin for a few moments before announcing his presence.

"Hey." He murmured softly, wrapping his arms around Grimmjow's body and pressing his head against the man's shoulder blade.

"Hey." Grimmjow replied, smiling at the contact and leaning back.

"Are you ok?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

Ichigo grinned. "Probably."

Grimmjow turned around and smiled down and him. "I'm fine. How are you?"

Ichigo rested his chin on Grimmjow chest with a hum. "M'fine. Just a bit sore."

"Sure?"

"Yes. I feel fine, great in fact."

Lifting his head and standing on tiptoes, Ichigo kissed Grimmjow, running his hand through tousled blue hair. Grimmjow's hands gripped his hips, pulling their bodies closer together and ran his tongue along Ichigo bottom lip, being granted immediate access. When they broke apart Ichigo grinned and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek.

"I love you."

"I love you too Ichi."

...

...

...

Masaki smiled softly as Isshin pointed excitedly. "Look Masaki, over there!" He grabbed his binoculars and followed the progress of a swooping bird. "They really are fascinating creatures. Spectacular."

Masaki chuckled and shook her head. Bird watching was Isshin's passion, and he often went out in the gardens to watch them, taking Masaki with him.

She glanced back as running footsteps were heard and Nel ran over grinning. "Hi mum!"

"Hello Nelliel. What's got you in such a hurry?"

"I was wondering if you've seen Grimmjow."

"No not today. He didn't come down for breakfast earlier, was he not in his room?"

Nel shook her head. "No. We can't find him anywhere."

"Maybe he's with Ichigo, he wasn't down earlier either." Masaki suggested and Nel snorted.

"Ichigo doesn't even like Grimmjow."

"You never know."

"Ok. Thanks mum!" Nel started running back up to castle and waved behind her at her parents.

"Was that Nelliel?" Isshin asked, tearing his attention away from the birds to ask.

"Yes, she was looking for Grimmjow."

The king frowned in thought. "It isn't like him to disappear."

"He'll be around somewhere."

Isshin nodded and his eyes widened with childish glee. "Up there Masaki!" He grinned and jammed the binoculars back to his eyes as a bird flew overhead. Isshin started following it, the device still glued to his eyes and tripped on a root. He jumped back up and continued watching the bird.

Masaki sighed at his behaviour and glanced at the castle, she caught sight of something blue and smiled, bring the binoculars from her neck to her eyes. "I wonder why Grimmjow's there?"

She raised an eyebrow as she could now see he was leaning on a balcony, shirtless. She frowned slightly as she took in the familiar balcony. _Isn't that Ichigo's room? Why would Grimmjow be there and without a shirt on? _Masaki's thoughts were soon answered as Ichigo appeared from the room. This time both her eyebrows rose and almost disappeared into her hairline as she took in her son's attire.

She watched as Ichigo hugged Grimmjow from behind and him turn around as they talked. Her mouth opened slightly as they kissed and from what she could see, this wasn't a new development. The two men broke apart and talked a few moments before Ichigo took Grimmjow's hand and lead him inside.

"Well isn't that interesting."

"What dear?"

Masaki removed the binoculars and smiled at her husband. "Oh nothing."

Isshin was about to ask what she meant but another bird flew above them and he grinned, running after it.

...

...

...

"Hey Grimm?"

"Yeah?

Ichigo turned and gently ran his hands down Grimmjow's upper arms, frowing at the bruises. "I'm sorry for bruising you."

Grimmjow chuckled. "It's not that bad. Besides, I think I probably did more damage to you."

"You got that right." Ichigo grinned and pulled Grimmjow head down into another kiss, breaking away only when he needed air.

Grimmjow's head pressed against Ichigo's. "I have to admit, you look pretty sexy in my shirt."

"You think?" Ichigo let go of his hand and moved away. Glancing slyly at Grimmjow, his hand lifted to undo the first few buttons so it was open down to his stomach. "And now?"

Grimmjow growled and moved forward, pushing Ichigo against the wall as their mouths met. "You pushing your luck Ichi."

"Maybe I want to."

He smirked and pressed their lips together again. Grimmjow's hand trailed down Ichigo's thigh and grasped the back, lifting his leg to around his waist. Getting the hint Ichigo moved his other leg and wrapped it around Grimmjow's waist, feeling his body being lifted and pressed against the wall for support.

He looked down and Grimmjow and grinned. "What's up Grimm?"

"I want you." He murmured, kissing down Ichigo's neck and nipping at his collar bone.

Ichigo's breathing hitched and his grip on Grimmjow's shoulders tightened. "You know I can't have sex right now. It'll hurt too much."

"I know. But we can do other things besides sex."

"Sounds like a good idea."

"That's what I thought." Grimmjow captured Ichigo's mouth again as his hands travelled down and opened the remainder of the shirts buttons.

Ichigo moaned and grasped Grimmjow's hair as he kissed down his chest. "Grimm, keep going."

"Mmm."

Neither of them noticed as the door opened, the same occurring with the person entering. "Are you getting up today Ichigo?" Yoruichi called, opening the door and walking in, her smile freezing on her face as she took in the scene in front of her.

"Y-yoruichi?!" Ichigo practically screamed, throwing his arms around Grimmjow's neck for balance.

The three stared at each other for a moment before she smirked, placing one hand on her hip. "I thought I'd better wake you and make up a bath. But I didn't expect this."

"I can explain! Grimmjow put me down."

"Can't."

"Why?"

Grimmjow quickly re-did the buttons on the shirt. "That's why." He gently placed Ichigo on the floor and moved away once he got his balance.

"Thanks."

Yoruichi chuckled and shut the door. "I'm going to make a bath for you Ichigo, I take it Grimmjow will be joining you?"

Ichigo's eyes widened and his face flushed. "Yoruichi!"

"What?" She asked innocently, moving into the adjoined bathroom. "I'll be in here when you want to talk."

Ichigo groaned and ran a hand through his hair. "Great."

"It's not that bad Ichigo." Grimmjow moved closer and wound an arm around his waist.

"How'd you figure that?"

"She's your maid. She won't tell anyone until you're ready. I know Starrk won't say a word about us unless I say so."

"Yeah. Wait Starrk knows?!"

Grimmjow snorted. "Of course he knows, he's known from the beginning when I met you."

"You really trust him huh?"

"With my life."

Ichigo chewed his bottom lip for a moment before sighing. "I guess I should go talk to Yoruichi now."

"M'kay." Grimmjow nuzzled his head in Ichigo's hair. "Don't take too long yeah?"

"I won't. Besides you're gunna join me after she's left." Ichigo lent forward and kissed him quickly before joining Yoruichi in the bathroom. "Hi."

"You two finally got together then huh?"

Ichigo frowned and folded his arms. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Please. I saw the way you looked at him when he arrived. You couldn't keep your eyes off him for long, even if it was only to glare."

"Hey!"

"Anyway, Starrk told me why Grimmjow was here and I said that he wouldn't have to hard of a job considering your reactions to him."

"Am I really that obvious?"

"Of course not Ichigo. I just know what to look out for." She smiled softly and moved away from the filling bath and patted Ichigo's cheek. "I'm glad you're finally together."

"Thank you."

"So did you two have sex yet or did I interrupt the start of it?"

Ichigo blushed violently and covered his face. "Shut up! We weren't going to have sex!"

"Really? It sure as hell looked like you were going to."

"No."

"Well you obviously don't have any problems with being naked around Grimmjow so I'm assuming you already had sex."

"Does it matter if we have?" He asked exasperatedly.

"I'll take that as a yes." Yoruichi turned and stopped the taps. "The bath's done. Do you want me to tell Grimmjow as I leave?"

Ichigo groaned but nodded anyway. "Yes." He answered quietly.

"Ok. See you later Ichigo."

"Stupid woman."

"I heard that." She said as she opened the door.

"Good!"

Closing the door with a chuckle she turned to see Grimmjow watching with a smirk. "What did you say to get him riled up?"

"I just asked if you two have had sex yet."

Grimmjow snorted and rolled his eyes. "Isn't it obvious that we have?"

"Yes. But I like to tease him." She moved to the door and opened it. "You can go join him now, I won't come back and interrupt."

"Thanks."

Yoruichi glanced back and stared at him firmly. "Look after Ichigo. If you break his heart you'll have me to answer to."

"Yes ma'am."

She nodded and left, closing the door behind her with a smile. Grimmjow grinned and opened the bathroom door to see Ichigo waiting with his arms folded.

"What were you two talking about?"

He shrugged and hugged Ichigo. "Nothing much." He murmured into Ichigo hair. "She just warned me not to hurt you."

Ichigo groaned. "Why is everyone so protective?"

"Because you're worth the protection. If anyone hurts you, they'll have me to deal with."

"I can look after myself you know."

"I know. Doesn't make a difference though."

Ichigo grinned and pulled away from Grimmjow's arms and took off his pendant, placing it gently on the side. Smirking at Grimmjow's confused look Ichigo slowly undid the first button on the shirt, the rest followed at a torturous pace and once they were all undone he shrugged the garment off.

Turning around he glanced over his shoulder and chuckled at Grimmjow's eyes roamed his body. "See something you like?"

"Hell yes."

"Then come get it."

Grimmjow growled and pulled Ichigo against his body. "You're too beautiful for your own good Ichi."

He chuckled and flicked the button on Grimmjow's trousers open. "What does that make you?"

"Hmm?"

"I've seen the way everyone looks at you, they all want you." Ichigo lent forward and kissed Grimmjow's neck. "But I'm the only one who's allowed to touch you."

"I don't want anyone else to touch me Ichi. You're all I need."

Ichigo grinned and finished loosening the trousers and Grimmjow stepped out of them. He cupped Ichigo's face and brought their mouths together as they stumbled back towards the bath. Ichigo broke away and stepped in, waiting as Grimmjow followed before submerging himself in the warm water and leaning back against Grimmjow with a satisfied sigh.

Grimmjow arms wrapped around his waist and rested on his stomach. "I love you Ichi." He whispered, kissing the top of his head.

"I love you too Grimm."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Revelations

The day before Grimmjow was due to leave Ichigo woke up and sighed heavily. An arm draped across his waist and lips pressed against his shoulder in response.

"What's wrong Ichi?"

He smiled and turned to meet blue eyes sadly. "You're leaving tomorrow."

"I'll be back in three months."

"Three months is a long time."

Grimmjow lifted Ichigo's hand and kissed the palm before entwining their fingers. "You'll be fine. I have to go home sometime."

"I know." Ichigo looked down and sighed again. "I'm gunna miss you."

"I'll miss you too. I won't stop thinking about you."

"Every day?"

"Every second." Grimmjow smiled and pressed their lips together. "I'm coming back yeah."

"Yeah." Ichigo buried his head in Grimmjow's chest and smiled. "Thanks."

"As much as I'd like to stay here for a while longer, your parents wanted to talk to me and aren't you going out with your sisters?"

"Yes." He stood up and stretched with a groan, glancing back to see Grimmjow watching him. "What?"

"You have a real nice ass."

Ichigo blushed and folded his arms self-consciously, not that it made any difference because he was naked. "Thanks I think."

"You're welcome." Grimmjow smirked and leaned back, folding his arms behind his head as he watched Ichigo change. "What if your parents ask who I chose?"

"Tell them the truth."

"Really?"

Ichigo turned and smiled at Grimmjow's raised eyebrow. "Yeah. You leave tomorrow so you might as well."

"And your sisters?"

"I'll tell them later."

"Ok."

Ichigo kissed him quickly and opened the door. "I'll see you later then."

"Have fun."

"You too."

The door closed and Grimmjow sighed. "I suppose I should get up too."

...

...

...

Ichigo ran down the main steps quickly and joined his sisters at the bottom. "Hey guys, sorry I'm late." He panted, bending down to collect their bags.

Karin rolled her eyes and glanced at Ichigo's flushed face. "Where were you? We checked your room and you weren't there."

Ichigo's body froze. _It's a good thing we stayed in Grimmjow's room last night. If we stayed in mine and they saw us in bed together..._

"Ichigo!"

He snapped out of his thoughts. "Yes?"

"What's wrong with you today?" Rukia asked, frowning at her unusually dazed brother.

"Nothing. Are we going or not?"

Yuzu clapped her hands and grinned. "We haven't gone swimming in ages!"

"We've been busy Yuzu, especially Nel with Grimmjow." Orihime giggled, glancing at the oldest sibling.

Ichigo frowned and chewed his bottom lip as Nel snorted. "To be honest with you I don't think it's happening. He leaves tomorrow and he hasn't said anything to me."

Rukia shook her head. "He told me he'd already talked to the person and they said yes."

"It wasn't me."

"Well it wasn't me."

They both glanced at Orihime who held up her hands. "It wasn't me either!"

"Guess he lied to you Rukia."

"I suppose he did. Dad won't be happy if he doesn't choose any of use though."

Ichigo sighed and clicked his tongue, he was skating on thin ice here. "Let's talk about something else yeah? Not involving Grimmjow."

Nel glanced at Ichigo and chuckled. "Still don't like him little brother?"

"Don't call me that. And I don't have a problem with him thank you."

"Really? I thought you hated him?"

"Can we stop talking about him?"

"Ok."

The sisters watched as Ichigo marched forwards ahead of them. "What's got his pants in a knot?" Karin muttered.

"Who knows?"

They followed the marching Ichigo into the clearing where a lake with clear, blue water resided. Ichigo sighed and rolled his shoulders, dumping the bags on the floor. His sisters ran over and took their own bags and Ichigo left the clearing to leave them to get changed in peace. Changing into his swimming trunks, Ichigo tucked the pendant Grimmjow gave him carefully into his folded clothes, making sure it was hidden from view.

"Ichigo! We're done!"

Nel's voice rang through the trees and he sighed, stood up and headed back. Glancing at his sisters already in the lake he placed his clothes carefully down before joining them. Smiling as he was submerged in the cool water he swam out to the giggling women.

"You could've waited for me."

"Sorry. It was just too tempting to wait." Rukia grinned and swam towards him.

"Yeah, the waters just too nice."

His sisters formed a circle around him and he frowned. "What are you doing?" Rukia grinned and darted forward, pushing on his shoulders to submerge his head in the water. He spluttered as he resurfaced and glared at his sister. "Oh now it's on!"

They continued their game for a while before Nel called out. "Hey Ichigo!"

He glanced around and frowned at her. "Why aren't you in the lake?" He called to her as she stood at the edge.

She shrugged as he swam closer, the rest of the siblings following. "I wanted to check something out and I found something interesting."

"Which was?"

She smirked and held out his pendant, it reflected the light and shone slightly. Ichigo gaped at her for a moment before leaving the lake and attempting to grab it. "Why did you go through my things?!"

She grinned and swerved it out of Ichigo's reach. "Uh-uh little brother. Care to explain?"

"Give it to me."

"Not until you talk."

"Nelliel, give it to me. I'm not kidding around."

"I can see that."

He lunged forward but Nel just darted to the side and threw the pendant. "What the hell's wrong with you?!" He yelled as Rukia caught it. "That's delicate and I swear to god if you break it..."

Rukia held it up for examination and smirked. "What's it meant to symbolise?"

"None of your business."

"It looks like our kingdom's symbol... and Pantera's symbol. Why do you have this?"

"Please Rukia." He moved closer and looked at her with pleading eyes. "Give it to me and I'll explain everything."

The sisters shared a look, an anonymous signal past between them and Rukia flicked the pendant at Ichigo. He caught the item and sighed in relief upon inspecting it and finding no damage. He placed it around his neck securely and eyed them with narrowed eyes.

"What the hell's wrong with you all? You could see that it was priceless to me and you still chucked it around like a toy!"

"Wow Ichigo, you care more for that than us."

"Of course I don't, it just means a lot to me."

"Why?"

Ichigo paused and shifted nervously. "Because..." _C'mon Ichigo now or never. You told Grimmjow you'd tell them so just say it. Say it! _"It symbolises mine and Grimmjow's relationship and we're engaged." He blurted before covering his mouth horrified, watching his sisters with wide eyes.

Rukia's mouth opened and closed several times. "E-engaged?!"

Ichigo nodded, to afraid to remove his hands in case something else was unintentionally said.

Orihime frowned in confusion. "When did that happen?"

He lowered his hands and looked down. "Almost a week ago."

"How long have you been together?"

"Two weeks tomorrow."

Nel snorted and he looked up. "You got engaged to him after being together for a week?"

Ichigo shrunk slightly under her scrutinising gaze. "I... I love him." He muttered softly, his hands balled into fists. "I love him." Ichigo repeated more firmly, meeting Nel's grey eyes. "Nothing you can say will change that."

They watched each other for a moment before Nel grinned. "Well what happened to you 'accepting your fate' of being alone?"

Ichigo sighed and relaxed. "Guess I was wrong."

She moved forwards and hugged him tightly. "I'm proud of you Ichigo."

He was soon enveloped in a crushing hug as all his sisters joined. "Thanks guys, it means a lot. But can we please separate, I can't breathe."

They stepped back and he grinned. "Thank you for accepting this. I don't know what I'd do if you didn't."

Yuzu smiled happily. "Of course we accept it! Why wouldn't we? You're engaged Ichi-nii! We should celebrate."

"No! At least not yet, it's not official. When Grimmjow comes back he said he'll make it official."

Orihime frowned in thought. "Ichigo?"

"Yes?"

"When we couldn't find you this morning, where were you?"

"I, uhh..."

Nel's eyes widened and she giggled. "Yeah! Also where was Grimmjow a few days ago? I was looking for him and couldn't find him anywhere."

Ichigo blushed. "Well... we were... umm... yeah?"

"That's not a very good explanation." Karin remarked.

"Well what do you want me to say? Yes, I was with Grimmjow this morning, I spent the night with him. And yes, he was with me a few days ago too when Nel was looking for him."

"Aww look at you, getting all flustered." Nel cooed, pinching his cheeks and he growled, stepping back.

"Shut up! Let's go back to the castle."

Ichigo stormed off to get changed and on the way back they continued.

"Why are you in such a rush, are you missing Grimmjow?"

"I'm not listening."

"He definitely does. Wow, this must be the longest time you've spent apart."

"Not listening."

"You gunna run over to him and give him a kiss when we get back."

"No."

"Aww c'mon Ichigo. What's so bad about that?"

"I'm not kissing him in front of you!"

...

...

...

After Ichigo left, Grimmjow got up and half an hour later he was sat in the main hall with the king and queen. Isshin leaned forward and observed the young man intently.

"So Grimmjow which of my daughter's have you chosen?"

"None of them."

Silence filled the room for a moment before Isshin frowned. "I don't understand."

Grimmjow lent forward. "I came here under the intention to marry one of children."

"Yet you just told me you haven't chose one of them."

Masaki sighed and placed a hand on her husbands shoulder. "He didn't specify it was our daughters he was here for Isshin."

It took a few seconds for it to click in his mind. "Ichigo?"

Grimmjow nodded and smiled softly as he thought of the fiery orange head. "Ichigo."

Isshin's chair clattered to the floor as he stood up and practically stormed over to Grimmjow who eyed him warily. Grabbing Grimmjow's shoulders, he pulled the man to his feet and stared intently at him. "You and Ichigo?"

"Yes."

Isshin grinned madly and pulled Grimmjow into a crushing hug. "You and Ichigo?"

"Yes."

He gave a shout of laughter before letting Grimmjow go and pulling Masaki into a hug, albeit a more gentle one. "Our son has found love!"

She smiled and hugged him back, winking at Grimmjow who frowned. "Did you know my lady?" He asked in a quiet voice.

"Yes. I saw you both on Ichigo's balcony a few days ago." She chuckled as Grimmjow thought back and looked away sheepishly. "I'm glad you finally told us though."

"Yeah, Ichi said it was ok if you asked."

"Ichi? He even has a nickname for our son!"

The main door opened and a guard walked in. "Your Majesty, the prince and princesses have just arrived."

"Let's go meet them and congratulate Ichigo!"

...

...

...

Ichigo sighed in relief as they started walking up the main steps to the castle door. "Thank god."

"What, missing Grimmjow that much?"

"Shut up! I'm glad because I can get away from you lot now!"

Nel grinned and jerked her head up slightly. "Looks like dad's happy."

"What?" Ichigo turned around frowing as Isshin ran down the steps and pulled him into a hug. "What the hell father?!"

"My darling son! Grimmjow told us of your relationship and I'm so proud of you!"

"Let go I can't breathe!"

Masaki laid a hand on the exuberant mans shoulder. "Isshin calm down dear."

"Yes of course." He let go of Ichigo who started gasping.

"You almost killed me!"

"I would never kill you Ichigo, unless it was accidently with love!"

"That doesn't comfort me in the slightest."

He glanced back and grinned before taking Ichigo's wrist and dragging him up the stairs to where Grimmjow was stood. Isshin took Grimmjow's hand and placed Ichigo's on it, smiling as the two linked fingers. "I'm happy for you both."

Ichigo blushed and glanced up at Grimmjow before back to Isshin. "Really father?"

"Yes. Grimmjow will make a perfect addition to our family and a wonderful husband to you."

"Thank you." Ichigo smiled dotingly up at Grimmjow. "So everything went ok?"

"Perfect Ichi."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Dinner

Isshin ushered everyone inside for a celebratory dinner. Outside the door Ichigo stopped and pulled Grimmjow to the side. "We'll come in a minute, we just need to talk privately."

Isshin grinned and nodded. "Of course my son! Come on everyone, leave the two to talk."

Once everyone had left Grimmjow turned to Ichigo with a frown. "You ok Ichi?"

"Yes." He sighed and wrapped his arms around Grimmjow. "I'm just glad everyone's ok with us."

Grimmjow's returned the gesture and kissed his head. "Of course they are. There's no reason for them not to be."

"I know, it's just... If they didn't accept us, I don't know what I'd do. Because I wouldn't be able to leave you and I don't want to lose my family."

Grimmjow cupped Ichigo's face to stop him as his voice rose. "Ichigo look at me." Brown eyes glanced up and he smiled softly. "I will never leave you and your family will always be ok with us."

"But-"

Grimmjow's finger pressed against his lips. "It won't happen, ever. You will never have to choose."

Ichigo nodded and the finger was removed. "I love you."

"I love you too Ichi."

Ichigo's fingers threaded through Grimmjow's blue hair as he lent forward. "Kiss me."

Grimmjow just smirked and lent down, pressing their lips together. Ichigo sighed happily and pressed their bodies closer, not noticing the door open.

"Well, well. No wonder you two were taking so long."

Ichigo pulled away with a blush. "Nel!"

"What?" She leant against the wall and grinned. "You two were taking too long, so I came to see why."

"We were having a _private _conversation."

"Didn't look like much talking was going on."

Ichigo groaned and pressed his head into Grimmjow's chest. "Go away."

"Nope. Dad wants you two to get inside so he can celebrate with the 'happy couple'."

"I hate my life."

Grimmjow chuckled and gently patted Ichigo's head. "C'mon Ichi, it's not that bad." He lent forward so only Ichigo could hear his next words. "Tonight I'll make up for any embarrassment your dad causes and help you forget."

Ichigo shivered slightly and bit his lip. "Mmm."

"Will you two stop? It looks like you're having verbal sex."

Ichigo glared at her. "No! He was just reassuring me, go away and leave us alone."

"Can't. Get some 'along time' later, after dinner."

"Fine." Ichigo kept glaring as she didn't move. "We will be there in a moment."

Nel rolled her eyes and turned away. "Whatever, don't take too long or it'll be dad coming out to find you next time." With that she opened the door and headed back into the hall.

Ichigo sighed and closed his eyes briefly. "Is there no such thing as privacy?"

"No. But what can you do about it?"

He looked up and grinned. "Run away."

"Tempting offer but you know we can't. We both have responsibilities and are going to become kings one day. Running away isn't really an option."

"I know. But it's still an idea." Ichigo lent forwards and pressed their lips together briefly for another kiss before sighing. "I suppose we should go in now before dad really does come out to see why we're taking so long."

"M'kay."

Grimmjow let Ichigo tug him through the door and into the main hall. His body stiffened slightly as Ichigo's family stopped their conversation and all turned to look at them. Ichigo clenched his jaw and held his head high, walking over to his seat, dragging Grimmjow with him as they sat down.

"Yes?" He inquired once he'd sat down comfortably.

Isshin just grinned happily at him. "I'm happy for you Ichigo."

"Oh… Thank you."

Ichigo looked up as Grimmjow took his hand in his own and was met with a smirk. "Told you everything would be ok Ichi."

"I know." He smiled softly before blushing as his sisters started giggling. "What?"

"I never thought I'd see the day when you would look at someone like that."

Ichigo huffed and sat up straighter. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Orihime giggled again before replying. "As I recall, you were saying you had accepted your fate of being alone for your life."

"Well…" His eyes glanced up to Grimmjow's amused face. "I guess I was wrong."

Grimmjow just grinned and lifted Ichigo's hand to kiss the back of it. "You got that right. I wasn't going to give up until you said yes."

Ichigo's blush deepened and he looked away, a small smile tugging on his lips. Karin coughed pointedly to gain everyone's attention. "Are you two done?"

"Karin!"

"What?"

"We weren't doing anything."

"Please, you were probably going to start kissing."

"No we weren't!" Ok yeah, maybe he was thinking about it and did want to kiss Grimmjow, but he wouldn't in front of his family!

"Whatever you say Ichigo."

Ichigo's retort got cut off as the food was brought in and everyone started eating. About ten minutes in Masaki cleared her throat and looked at her son. "Ichigo?"

"Yes mum?"

"What is around you neck?"

She indicated at the silver chain and he glanced down, placing a hand on the hidden pendant. "A gift."

"From?"

"Grimmjow."

"May I see?"

Ichigo glanced up at Grimmjow who shrugged. "It's not exactly as secret anymore." Ichigo nodded in agreement before walking over to his mother, removing the pendant in the process and handing it to her. Very aware of the seven pairs of eyes watching them.

Masaki took the item and laid it flat on her palm, examining the design. "Is there something else you need to tell us Ichigo?"

"Like what?"

"That you two are engaged."

He frowned in confusing and looked over at Grimmjow. "You didn't tell them?"

"I said we were together, I didn't know of you wanted me to tell your parents that much unless you were there."

Ichigo sighed and shook his head. "Idiot." He muttered, looking back at Masaki. "Yes we're engaged. How did you know?"

"It's common to give a gift to your lover when proposing, usually it's a ring but this would do just as well."

Ichigo's cheeks warmed at being called a 'lover', especially from his mother's mouth. "Oh."

Masaki chuckled at his blush. "Yes I know about your goings on. I saw you a few days ago on your balcony."

Ichigo had to think about what she meant for a moments before blushing even more violently. "Oh." He repeated faintly.

Masaki just chuckled again before handing the pendant back. "There's no need to be embarrassed Ichigo."

"Sure." He smiled quickly before tucking the pendant back into his shirt and walking stiffly back to his seat.

Grimmjow smiled gently and grasped his hand under the table. "You ok?"

"Oh yeah, peachy."

He just chuckled and shook his head as Isshin stood up. "I have an announcement to make." Once he had everyone's attention, he cleared his throat. "I would like to declare the beginning of a union. Between our kingdom, and the kingdom of Pantera." He raised his glass and smiled at his son. "To Ichigo and Grimmjow. I hope you find happiness together like me and Masaki."

"Thank you father."

"Thank you."

Ichigo smiled at Grimmjow softly. "I love you."

"I love you too." Grimmjow lent forward and pulled Ichigo into a hug, kissing his forehead. Ichigo grinned happily and clutched the back of his shirt tightly.

"Aww isn't that sweet."

"Shut up Nel."

"Ichigo's in luurve."

"Shut up."

"I'm sorry, did I ruin the moment?"

Ichigo pulled away and glared at his sister. "I hate you."

"No you don't."

He sighed and slouched in his seat. "I really hate you." His family laughed quietly before they returned to their dinner, the subject moving away from him and Grimmjow, for which he was thankful.

...

...

...

Ichigo chuckled lightly as he was pushed against the wall, a pair of warm lips attaching to his neck almost instantly. "Mmm Grimm."

"Yeah?"

"You really are eager aren't you?"

"I leave tomorrow." He pulled away and cupped Ichigo's face. "I want to spend every minute I have left with you."

Ichigo smiled and gripped his wrist. "Good."

Grimmjow pulled Ichigo closer and moved him to the bed. "I intend to enjoy this last night with you."

Ichigo bit his lip as he was lowered on the bed. "Make this worthwhile so it will make up for the next three months."

"Trust me, it will." Grimmjow's lips returned to his neck and his shirt was removed. His hand ran down Ichigo's lithe form and he smiled. "You're beautiful."

Ichigo's brown eyes flickered open. "Grimmjow..."

"Yeah?"

"Make love to me."

Grimmjow grinned and lent forward to kiss him. "Wait a few minutes Ichi."

Ichigo squirmed beneath him in impatience. "That's too long." Grimmjow lent back to remove his clothing and Ichigo hastily took of the remainder of his before launching upwards and pushing Grimmjow down. "And I'm not a patient man."

"If I don't prep you it will hurt."

"I don't care."

Grimmjow caught Ichigo's hands and sat up. "You won't enjoy it as much as you would if we took the time to prep you."

"Grimm-"

"I'm not discussing this, I won't cause anymore pain to you than necessary."

Ichigo huffed and sat back, folding his arms. "Fine."

Grimmjow grinned and lent forward, grabbing the bottle from the side. "Don't look so put out, I'll make it enjoyable."

Ichigo looked up and smiled slightly. "You better."

He was lowered onto his back once more and parted his legs as Grimmjow's hand ran up his thigh. "Your skin's soft." He remarked as his hand glided over it.

Ichigo snorted. "What did you expect?"

"I dunno, nothing like this. You're far more perfect than I could've imagined."

Ichigo's cheeks flamed and he groaned. "Don't say stuff like that."

"Sorry I can't help it." Grimmjow lent back slightly and poured the liquid onto his fingers. "Are you ready?"

"Yes."

Ichigo felt his finger push in and sighed slightly. "Don't take too long." He murmured, his eyes closing shut in bliss.

"Don't worry, I won't."

A second finger was added and Ichigo lifted his hips slightly. "C'mon Grimm."

Grimmjow had to hold back a moan at the sight Ichigo made, asking for more. "One second." He started scissoring them to stretch the man beneath him. "Better?"

Ichigo nodded and smiled, his breathing getting a bit heavier. "I know you can do better."

"I'm saving that for last." The fingers were removed and Ichigo looked up eagerly as Grimmjow leaned over him. "Ready?"

"Yes."

Ichigo grasped the back of his neck and pulled him down into a kiss as he pushed in, breaking away to throw his head back. "Fuck."

"You ok?"

"Move."

"You're not ready yet."

"Grimmjow I swear to god if you don't move, I will take over."

Ichigo's eyes flashed dangerously and Grimmjow chuckled. "That is actually a pretty good idea."

"What?" Brown eyes widened as their positions were flipped so he was sat on top.

"Take over." Grimmjow folded his arms behind his head and grinned smugly at his confused lover.

"I don't..." Ichigo looked down and blushed heavily. "I don't know how." He murmured softly, balling his hands on Grimmjow's chest.

"Then I'll help you." Grimmjow grasped his hips and met his eyes. "Lift yourself up and follow my hands." Ichigo nodded and did as instructed, pushing back down as Grimmjow's hands guided him, a soft moan falling from his lips. "Got it?"

"Yes." Ichigo started up a slow pace, building his speed as he became accustomed to the new position. "Grimm..."

"Feel good?"

Ichigo nodded and bit his lip, one hand running through unruly orange locks, the other placed flat on Grimmjow's chest for balance. Grimmjow groaned as his head hit the pillow, _damn Ichigo's good at this. _Unable to take it any longer he sat upwards and pulled the man down into a kiss.

"Grimm!"

"Mmm?"

"Do that again."

He grinned and thrusted upwards as Ichigo pushed down, another moan issuing from him. "Like that?"

"Yes." Ichigo moaned again, his hands digging into Grimmjow's back.

Grimmjow kept repeating the action and Ichigo started loosing his momentum, his pace becoming more erratic. "Grimm..."

He got the point and grasped Ichigo's erection, stroking in time with his thrusts. Ichigo's moans grew louder and he clung to Grimmjow tighter. "Close..."

"Me too Ichi."

"Please..."

Grimmjow hit his prostate again and Ichigo shuddered slightly, biting his bottom lip to muffle his moan as he reached his climax. Grimmjow soon followed, burying his head in Ichigo's shoulder to hide his own before falling backwards on the bed, pulling Ichigo down with him.

"Grimm?" Ichigo asked quietly, a few minutes later.

He chuckled and stroked Ichigo's damp hair. "Yeah?"

"I'm going to miss you."

"It's only three months, then I'll never leave you again."

"Good." Ichigo sighed tiredly and nuzzled his head against Grimmjow's chest. "Can you pull out now?"

"Sure thing." He complied and Ichigo grinned happily.

"You're so warm."

"So are you."

"I don't want to go to sleep."

"Go to sleep Ichi, I'll be here when you wake up."

"Kay."

Ichigo sighed deeply and his body relaxed on top of Grimmjow's. He looked down at Ichigo's peaceful, sleeping face and smiled softly to himself before kissing Ichigo's head. "I love you."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Apart

When Grimmjow woke up he was surprised to not find Ichigo in the bed. "Ichi?" He called.

"In here!"

He glanced at the slightly open bathroom door. "What are you doing?"

"Taking a bath, you need one too!"

Grimmjow smirked and stood up, opening the door further. "Mind if I join you then?"

Ichigo grinned from the bathtub and held out his arms. "Hurry up before the water gets cold."

Grimmjow wasted no time to get in and kneel in front of Ichigo, leaning forwards to kiss the grinning man. "Why didn't you wait?"

"Because I felt dirty."

Grimmjow pulled away and smirked. "Isn't that the point?"

"Not when you have dry semen on your legs and stomach."

"Need some help washing it off?"

"That would be good."

Grimmjow leant forward again and ran his hand along the back of Ichigo's thigh, pulling his leg out of the water. "I'll get you clean Ichigo, after all, I'm the one who made the mess."

Ichigo blushed and looked down. "Idiot."

He chuckled before grabbing the soap and gently washing the dried remains of last nights activities of his leg, repeating the process on the other.

"Hey Grimmjow?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you have a thing for my legs?"

Ichigo's blush heightened as Grimmjow looked up with a raised eyebrow. "What?"

"I mean... You always like touching them, and last night you said the skin was soft."

"Huh. I guess I do, maybe because I've never seen a guy with such long legs before."

"My legs aren't that long!"

"They are to me."

"Shut up you asshole!"

Grimmjow chuckled and kissed Ichigo softly. "I don't just like your legs Ichi, I like every part of your body, especially here." He ran a hand through Ichigo's wet hair and the young man frowned.

"My hair?"

"I've never seen such a colour before, I was instantly drawn to it at the ball and I've loved it ever since."

Ichigo sighed and wrapped his arms around Grimmjow. "I love you."

"I love you too Ichi."

...

...

...

Starrk huffed as he dragged the heavy suitcase towards the carriage and dumped it in the back. "Finally, the last one." Once it was secure he glanced back to where Grimmjow was stood with Ichigo.

Ichigo looked down at their clasped hands and smiled softly. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too, I'll write."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Ichigo looked up and sighed deeply. "I guess I'll see you in three months."

"You bet and not a day late."

"Good." He stood up on his tiptoes to kiss Grimmjow, grasping the front of his shirt. "Go, before I make you stay."

Grimmjow closed his eyes and rested their foreheads together. "Three months."

"Not a day later."

They shared one last kiss before Grimmjow pulled away and walked to his carriage as Ichigo's family joined him. "Until then!" Grimmjow called, grinning as he left. Ichigo smiled softly before closing his eyes briefly.

"You ok Ichigo?"

"I'm fine, I just want to be alone."

He pulled away and walked slowly back into the castle. When Isshin went to follow his son, Masaki stopped him. "Leave him be love, he needs some time alone."

"If you say so."

...

...

...

Over the next two months Ichigo kept mostly to himself, barely spending time with his family and instead opting for his duties as prince. One morning whilst he sat with his parents eating breakfast a servant came in.

"My lord?"

He looked up inquisitively. "Yes?"

"There's a letter for you."

Ichigo jumped up and grinned. "Where?"

The servant produced the letter and Ichigo took it. "Thank you."

"You're welcome my lord."

Ichigo didn't seem to notice the title as he smiled down at the parchment in his hands lovingly, running a hand over the Pantera emblem stamped on the back.

"Is it from Grimmjow?"

He looked up at his mother, still grinning. "Yes."

She smiled softly. "Are you going to tell him about your sickness?"

Ichigo frowned and looked down, sucking on his bottom lip. Since Grimmjow left he had been waking up every morning with reoccurring sickness. He had also recently started having weak spells where his energy would leave him momentarily before returning. "I should tell him, but he'd just worry."

"He should still know."

"Thank you mother, may I be excused?"

"Of course."

She smiled sadly as Ichigo got up and left, clutching the letter to his chest and sighed. Whatever illness Ichigo has was taking an effect on his body, his skin had become paler and the tiredness showed on his face, and along with some weight loss, his family were worried about his condition.

Isshin, noticing his wife's worried face, patted her arm gently. "He's fine Masaki, Kisuke did a physical check-up on him and nothing abnormal was found."

"I can't help but think something's happening to him, changing him."

"I know, I can feel it too."

...

...

...

Ichigo grinned as he sat down at his desk, carefully opening the letter so he didn't damage it before smoothing over the folds and reading.

_'Dear Ichigo,_

_I hope you are well. Everything here at home is fine, so don't worry. I may not have told my parents about us yet, but I plan to keep it a surprise until I return to Zangetsu with them. _

_I know what you're thinking 'Grimmjow that's a stupid idea, what if they don't accept us?' Trust me, they will love you just as I did when I met you. Just be yourself and they can't say no._

_How are things with you? Are you're sisters still teasing you? _

_I miss you and can't wait until I get to see your beautiful face again. When that day comes I promise I won't ever leave you again, even for a day. _

_I love you, _

_Grimmjow.'_

Ichigo smiled sadly and clutched the letter tightly, brushing the tears forming in his eyes. _Trust Grimmjow to keep things short, and since when did I become this emotional? _He shrugged off the feeling before setting the letter aside and beginning to write his own.

_'Dear Grimmjow, _

_I'm glad everything with you is fine. But you really should've told your parents. I hope you're right about their reaction to me because I want them to accept us just as my parents did. _

_Everything here is ok, and yes, my sisters are still teasing me, that will probably never stop. Even if I am one day going to be their king. Father is still his idiot self and almost killed himself the other day chasing birds in the garden. _

_I have to tell you something but you don't need to worry ok?_

_After you left I developed an illness where I wake up every morning and have to be sick, I also recently started having faint spells. There isn't any need for worry as I had a physical examination done by our physician, Kisuke Urahara, and he found nothing abnormal. I'm sure whatever has happened to me will pass soon. _

_I hope things are still well with you when you get this letter. I miss you too and can't wait to see you again. _

_I love you,_

_Ichigo.'_

Ichigo sighed and put down his pen to fold the letter, sealing it with the Zangetsu emblem before standing up. The letter fell from his hands as he stumbled slightly, falling back into the chair, struggling to breathe. His vision darkened for a moment before returning as did his breath. Ichigo sighed heavily and gingerly placed a hand on his stomach.

"What's happening to me?"

...

...

...

Grimmjow, who was currently unaware of Ichigo's predicament, lounged outside in the gardens, enjoying the sun before he was interrupted.

"Grimmjow?"

He glanced up as his mother came and sat next to him. "Yes?"

She held out a piece of parchment. "A letter came for you, from the Zangetsu kingdom."

He sat up and grinned, taking the letter from her. "Thanks mother."

"When are you going to tell us which one of Isshin's children you wish to marry?"

"I want to keep it a surprise, but I promise you will love them."

She eyed her son's happy face for a moment before sighing. "If you insist."

"Thank you." He placed a kiss on her cheek before opening the letter and reading it.

Rangiku frowned as she watched the happiness leave his face, replaced by a frown. "What is it?"

"Something's wrong." Grimmjow stood suddenly and started walking back to the castle, so Rangiku followed him.

"What happened?"

"It doesn't matter, I just need to go there now."

She grabbed her son's arm and turned him around. "It surely isn't that serious?"

"Well... they said not to worry."

"There you go, whatever it is it can wait a few weeks."

"I suppose..."

Rangiku patted his back and smiled. "Don't go rushing at the first sign of trouble. If she says it's ok then it is."

"...Yeah."

Grimmjow sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm going to go reply to the letter." He muttered, turning around and walking up the stairs as Rangiku watched him with worried eyes.

"What's wrong dear?"

She turned as Grimmshaw joined her and he glanced at their sons back as it disappeared upstairs. "Grimmjow."

"What about him?"

"Something's happened at the Zangetsu kingdom which has got him worried."

"Do you know what?"

"No, he didn't say."

"I can't be that serious then."

"I suppose."

"Don't worry, if it was that bad he would've demanded to go, even if we said no."

"You're right, whatever it is can wait a few weeks until he returns."

Grimmjow sighed and held his head in his hands, staring down at the paper in front of him. _What happened to Ichigo? Is he really ok, or is he just saying that? _He groaned and lent back. _Three weeks, then I go back and I can see for myself how serious this is. _

...

...

...

Ichigo sighed and collapsed on his bed tiredly. His shoes were removed slowly and before he could get any further he passed out with a mumble. "A few more nights Ichigo..."

_Ichigo..._

_His eyes fluttered open and stared at the ceiling, frowning for a moment. _

_"Ichigo?"_

_The sound of that voice had him sitting up instantly. "Grimmjow?" Ichigo stood up slowly and made his way out to the balcony. Glancing down he saw Grimmjow with his back to him and smiled. "Grimmjow!"_

_The blue haired man turned and grinned, extending a hand to invite Ichigo down. Ichigo nodded and ran to his door, flinging it open and stopping in shock as it opened to the garden. _

_Stepping outside and shutting the door he slowly approached Grimmjow's back, the feeling of dread filling him. "Grimm?" He received no response and stopped walking. "Grimmjow?"_

_He turned around and smiled at Ichigo, holding out his arms. "Ichigo."_

_Ichigo grinned and moved forward into his arms, sighing happily. "Why are you here?"_

_"You need to look after the baby."_

_"What baby?"_

_Ichigo pulled away and frowned. Grimmjow smiled and gently placed a hand on his stomach and Ichigo looked down, his eye's widening in surprise at his rounded bump protruding from him. _

_"What?"_

_"Look after the baby Ichigo, don't let it die."_

_"I don't understand." Ichigo placed his hands on the bump and looked up, frowning when Grimmjow wasn't there. "Grimmjow?" Pain erupted from his stomach and he gasped, dropping to the floor. A low groan escaped him as the pain increased. "S-shit..."_

Ichigo bolted upright, covered in a cold sweat. "What the hell?"

He yanked the sheets off and stood up, stumbling towards the mirror and pulling his shirt up. A relieved sigh escaped as he ran a hand over his flat stomach, a small smile appearing on his face.

"Thank god." His smile disappeared as the words left his lips, leaving a sour taste in a mouth. _Why should it hurt to say that? _His hand gently ran over the flat expanse and frowned slightly, trying to imagine what is was like to have that bump. "What the hell is happening to me?"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Answers

Ichigo sighed heavily and closed his eyes. "Don't think about things like that Ichigo, it can't happen." He turned around and crawled back into his bed, nuzzling his head into the soft pillow, falling asleep almost instantly.

The next morning he was woken by Yoruichi shaking his shoulder. "Ichigo?"

"Mmm, five minutes."

"Now Ichigo, your father wants you downstairs and ready to train in the training grounds in half an hour."

"No."

"Sorry Ichigo, time to get up."

She pulled the covers off and he groaned. "Don't."

"What's wrong?"

Ichigo opened his eyes blearily and frowned at the woman. "I had a nightmare."

Yoruichi frowned at the bitterness in his voice and sat down next to him. "About?"

Ichigo sat up and looked to the side. "I was asleep and woke up, went out to the balcony and saw Grimmjow in the gardens. So I went down to see him and do you know what he said?"

"What?"

"'You need to look after the baby.'"

"What baby?"

"I don't know, but when I looked down..." Ichigo sighed softly and placed a hand on his stomach. "... I was pregnant."

Yoruichi pulled the young man against her side. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Ichigo pulled away and smiled bitterly. "It just made me realise, me and Grimmjow will never have that."

"You can still have children."

"But they won't be ours."

"You say that now, but when you're a bit older, you may consider adoption."

Ichigo sighed heavily. "Maybe." He stood up and rolled his shoulders. "But I'm not thinking about that now. Thank you for waking me, I'll go down to my father in a minute once I'm changed."

"Ok." Yoruichi stood and left the room, glancing back at Ichigo to see him look in the mirror and place a hand on his stomach and she smiled sadly, closing the door with a soft click.

...

...

...

Ichigo scowled as his father tried to attack him around the corner, he grabbed the older man's arm and threw him over his shoulder.

"Don't you ever learn?! That never works."

"I'm going to keep doing it until the day I prove you wrong!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes and stood up straight. "You're an idiot."

"Don't you love me my son?"

"Not when you're acting like an idiot."

"You're so cruel."

"Shut up, what did you want anyway?"

Isshin wriggled like an excited puppy dog and dragged him inside the training grounds. "We haven't sparred in months, I thought we could bond."

"If you insist." A small smile tugged at Ichigo's lips as he grabbed his sword, turning to face his father. "You're going to regret this." He lunged forward and their swords clashed together, a maniac grin forming on Ichigo's face. "Can't keep up old man?"

"You have a lot to learn yet Ichigo." Isshin pushed Ichigo back, forcing him to block his next moves quickly, effectively backing him into the wall. Ichigo's grin faded and he paled, stumbling slightly. Isshin stopped attacking and frowned. "Ichigo are you ok?"

Ichigo's sword dropped to the floor as he lent against the wall. "S-shit."

"Ichigo!"

Isshin watched in horror as his son went limp and slid down the wall. Hurrying forward he touched Ichigo's head and it fell to the side, Isshin picked him up and ran to the medical room. The door banged open and Kisuke, looked up alarmed to see the king carrying his son's limp form.

"What happened?"

Kisuke jumped up and cleared a bed for Isshin to lay Ichigo go. "I don't know, one moment he was fine and then the next he just collapsed."

"Ok, lay him down and I'll hook him up to an IV drip, then run some tests."

...

...

...

Ichigo's eyes opened slowly and he blinked several times to clear his vision. He groaned and went to rub his head, when a tugging sensation in his wrist stopped him. Looking down he saw the needle in his wrist and followed the tube to the IV drip.

"What happened?"

"Ichigo you're awake!"

He glanced around confused until he found his parents sat next to him. "What happened?" He asked again, his voice rough with lack of use.

Isshin lent forward and grasped his hand gently. "You collapsed."

"Collapsed? When?"

"Whilst we were training."

"For how long?"

"Two days."

Ichigo groaned and closed his eyes. "Why?"

Masaki smiled softly and handed him a glass of water. "We don't know, Kisuke is running tests now."

Ichigo sighed and lent back, drinking the cool liquid to soothe his throat. "I knew something was wrong. People don't get sick and have weak spells for no reason."

"I thought you weren't sick anymore."

"It stopped about a week ago, but the weak spells keep getting more common."

"I think I know the reason why." The three glanced at the door as Kisuke walked in, a grim smile set on his face as he pulled up another chair and sat on Ichigo's other side. "The results came back."

"And?"

He sighed and lent back, observing Ichigo. "There's no easy way to tell you this."

His grip tightened on the sheets. "What is it? How serious? Am I going to die?"

Kisuke leaned forward with a serious expression. "I don't know, this has never happened before."

"What?"

"You're pregnant."

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Ichigo laughed nervously. "C'mon Kisuke don't joke around like that."

"I'm not joking."

"I can't be pregnant, I'm a male."

"I know, this is why I can't give you statistics, this has never happened before."

Ichigo shook his head and started shaking. "I can't be... There's no way... A baby?"

"Yes."

The panic showed clearly in his brown eyes as he ripped the IV out his arm and stumbled to the door, grabbing some bandages from the table.

"Ichigo!"

"I need to be alone! Please."

Without glancing back he left the room. Stumbling down the corridors, he didn't notice where he was going until he ended up outside, in front of his favourite bench. With a sigh he sat down and slowly unravelled the bandage before wrapping it around his bleeding wrist.

Ichigo closed his eyes and lent back, a heavy sigh escaping him. One hand trailed down to rest on his stomach and he opened his eyes to look down. He gingerly lifted his top up and ran a hand down the flat area of his stomach. "I can't be pregnant."

Even after saying the words, he knew it was true. The sickness, the weak spells, the emotional states he'd gotten into recently, they all made sense now. Ichigo saw something wet hit his shirt and frowned, touching his face to find he was crying before he smiled, remembering his dream.

"Look after the baby."

...

...

...

Isshin was pacing the room as Masaki looked out the window, both lost in worried thoughts about their son. Said man walked briskly back into the room, making them both jump.

"Where's Kisuke?"

"Ichigo are you ok?"

"I'm fine, I need to talk to Kisuke."

Ichigo turned as he walked into the room. "Yes?"

"What are the chances of the baby surviving?"

"I don't know."

"Give me your best guess."

Kisuke tapped his chin in thought. "I'd say your changes are roughly split in four; one, both of you survive, two, just you survives, three, the baby survives, or four, neither of you survive."

"Ok. What can I do to increase my chances of the first outcome?"

"No over working yourself, eat healthily, if you start feeling dizzy, drink some water and rest. Don't hesitate to ask for help when needed because you need to conserve your strength. Regular checkups are going to be needed and monitoring your progress."

"Ok."

"And one more thing."

"What?"

Kisuke held his shoulders and looked him in the eye. "If there's any pain, or you think something's wrong, call me straight away, no matter what time it is."

"Ok." Ichigo sighed and sat down, clasping his hands. "Do you know how far I am into this?"

"I'd say around fourteen to sixteen weeks."

"Right, so about a week before Grimmjow left?"

"Possibly."

"I'm going to kill that asshole when he gets here."

Masaki smiled at her son as his normal behaviour returned and stood up. "You can't blame him, he didn't know."

"He still knocked me up didn't he."

"Yes, but you are as much to blame as him."

"I suppose..."

"What will you tell him?"

"The truth."

"Him and his parents arrive tomorrow."

"I know. Gives me enough time to figure out what to say."

Ichigo stood again and headed to the door. "If you'll excuse me, I think I should go eat some food."

Masaki gently placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's almost lunch, are you going to join us?"

"Ok."

"What about your sisters?"

"I guess we should tell them too."

They walked to the main hall in silence and when he walked in, Ichigo was pulled into a group hug with his sisters.

"Ichi-nii are you ok?"

He looked down at Yuzu's worried face and smiled reassuringly before getting out of the hug. "I'm fine guys."

Karin eyed him and sat back down. "So what happened?"

"I collapsed during a weak spell."

"Why?"

Ichigo sighed and sat down, looking at his sisters in turn. "Kisuke ran some tests and they came back positive for pregnancy."

They sat in silence for a moment before Nel broke it. "You can't be pregnant."

"But I am." Ichigo looked down at his stomach and bit his lip. "I'm about three and a half months into it."

"So you're going to have a baby?" Orihime asked quietly.

"Maybe, the odds are split in four. Both of us surviving, the baby surviving, me surviving or both of us dying. Kisuke doesn't know anything better than that."

Rukia frowned and folded her arms. "Does Grimmjow know?"

"No. I'm telling him tomorrow."

"How do you think he'll take it?"

Ichigo sighed and closed his eyes. "Hopefully well. If he doesn't, I don't know what to do."

Masaki placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled warmly. "Of course he'll take it well. He loves you so he'll love your child too."

"I suppose..."

Isshin smiled and clapped his hands together. "Now that everyone knows, shall we eat?"

Ichigo sighed tiredly as he walked into his room that night. His sisters had followed him around all say, asking questions about the baby non-stop. Laying down on the bed, he placed on hand on his stomach and frowned down at it.

"I can't love you..." He murmured, looking up at the dark ceiling. "Because if I lose you, it will hurt too much."

"Talking to yourself again?"

Ichigo yelled out and jumped up, glaring at his grinning maid as she turned the light on. "What the hell Yoruichi?!"

"What?" She asked innocently. "You're the one talking to the ceiling. And may I ask, what would hurt too much?"

Ichigo sighed and sat down again. "If I lost the baby."

Her eyebrows rose in surprise as she stared at the young man. "Baby?"

He looked up and smiled softly. "I'm pregnant. I was telling the baby I can't love it because if it dies it would hurt too much."

She sighed and sat down next to him. "You won't lose the baby Ichigo."

"How do you know?"

"Because you don't deserve that. You have been a kind, generous man all your life since you were born. You're also in love and I can see you and Grimmjow are practically made for each other. No-one would do that to you, or Grimmjow, this baby is special."

"I'm not taking that chance."

"Ok." Yoruichi stood up again and smiled at him. "Do you want a bath?"

"Please."

She went into the bathroom and filled the bath, returning to the room to tell Ichigo before leaving. Ichigo sighed as he lay down in the warm water and smiled softly.

"I hope Yoruichi's right about you." He murmured. "Because I don't want you to die, I will gladly sacrifice my own life for yours." Ichigo smiled as he thought about Grimmjow. "I hope your father's going to be ok with this..."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Surprises

Rangiku raised an eyebrow at her impatient son as he leaned out the window and sighed. "How long until we get there?"

"Another half an hour."

Grimmjow groaned and sat back down. "Why is this taking so long?"

She chuckled lightly and shook her head. "Missing someone?"

Grimmjow glanced at her a grinned. "Yeah."

Grimmshaw frowned at his son. "Why don't you tell us which daughter you chose?"

Grimmjow shook his head. "I'm not saying."

"Why not?"

"Because I want to keep it a surprise, and I need you to keep an open mind about this."

"Why?"

Grimmjow sighed and looked at him. "I really love them ok. Promise me you won't reject them."

"Why would we? We wanted you to get married in the first place, it's even better that it's a princess of the Zangetsu kingdom."

"Yeah well, I hope you're that positive when you meet them."

His parents glanced at each other in questioning, but didn't push the conversation any further. They rode in silence to the castle and once the carriage stopped, Grimmjow jumped out and ran up the steps.

"I'll see you later!" He called at the door to his parents before disappearing inside. Grimmjow walked to the main hall and grinned as he opened the door, immediately spotting Nel. "Hey Nel!"

The green haired woman turned as someone shouted her name, grinning once she caught sight of Grimmjow. "Grimmjow!" She ran over and hugged him tightly. "Hey."

"Hey Nel, how's everything been?"

"Great!" She giggled and shook her head at his questioning look. "If you want to know, go ask Ichigo."

He smiled at the mention of Ichigo's name. "Where is he?"

"Outside."

She pointed at the open door and he grinned, kissing her cheek. "Thanks Nel. Be back in a moment."

"Sure."

She watched as he went outside and grinned happily. "I hope you take it well Grimmjow."

Meanwhile, Grimmjow's parents had just entered the main hall to see their son talking to Nel, kiss her cheek and run outside. They approached the woman and Rangiku cleared her throat to gain her attention.

"Hello."

Nel turned around and smiled politely. "Hello, are you Grimmjow's parents?"

"Yes. Are you the one Grimmjow's going to marry?"

"Oh god no." She chuckled at their expressions. "Hasn't he told you?"

"No."

She pointed at the open door again. "He's outside with Ichigo if you want to see him."

"Thank you." They headed to the open door to see their son walk down the grass to a man with his back turned to the castle.

...

...

...

"Ichigo!"

The orange haired man smiled as he heard his name being called and turned around. "Grimmjow." He greeted as he stood in front of him.

Grimmjow grinned and pulled Ichigo into a hug, burying his head in Ichigo's hair. "I've missed you."

Ichigo closed his eyes and gripped the back of his shirt tightly. "Me too."

"I'm never leaving you again. These three months have been too long and I haven't stopped thinking about you." Grimmjow pulled away to look at him and frowned. "You're pale, are you still ill?"

Ichigo smiled softly. "No. I was never ill."

"Then what was wrong with you? You said in your letters you were sick and having faint spells." Grimmjow gripped Ichigo's arms tightly. "What happened?"

Ichigo stepped out of Grimmjow's grasp and folded his arms around his stomach. "Please don't hate me for this."

"Hate you? I could never hate you Ichigo. What is it?"

Ichigo looked down and took a deep breathe before meeting Grimmjow's confused blue eyes. "I'm pregnant."

Grimmjow frowned in even more confusion. "What?"

Ichigo sighed and stepped forward, taking his hands in his own. "I'm pregnant Grimmjow, with our baby."

"What? You can't be."

Grimmjow shook his head and Ichigo's grip tightened. "It's true."

A few minutes passed before soft laugh escaped his lips and Grimmjow smiled. "A baby?"

"Yes."

His hands pulled away from Ichigo's to rest on his stomach. "Our baby?"

"Yes."

"That's amazing Ichigo. I mean, you're pregnant, with our child. This shouldn't be possible, but it is."

Ichigo sucked on his bottom lip and looked down. "Don't get too excited."

"Why not?"

"Because there's a chance it could die, or me."

"What?" Grimmjow pulled Ichigo closer and cupped his face. "What do you mean?"

"There are four possible outcomes, both of us live, I live, the baby lives or we both die. The chances are split at twenty-five percent and there's a 50-50 chance either of us could die."

Grimmjow growled slightly. "No. You're both going to be fine."

"You don't know that."

"It's going to happen Ichi." Grimmjow smiled reassuringly. "We're going to have a baby."

Ichigo frowned and pulled away again. "I can't think like that Grimm."

"Why not?"

"I can't... I can't be emotionally involved with this baby, because if I do and it dies... It will kill me too, physically or not, I won't be the same if this baby dies."

"It won't, I promise you."

"You can't promise me something you have no control over."

Grimmjow sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "You're right, I can't. But I can promise to stand by you, no matter what happens, and I promise to do everything in my power to make sure you both survive."

Ichigo smiled softly and stepped back into Grimmjow's arms. "Thank you."

"I love you Ichigo, and I love this child too, whether or not it survives, it's still our baby."

"I love you too." Ichigo lifted his head slightly and lent forward to kiss Grimmjow. "I'm going to do as much as I can to keep the baby and me alive. But you should know, if it comes down to it, I will sacrifice my life for the baby to survive."

"It won't come down to that, ever." He stepped out of their embrace as smiled at Ichigo's frown. "I told you when I came back we'd make it official."

"What?"

"Have you forgotten?" Grimmjow pulled a box from his pocket and got down on one knee. "Our engagement." He opened the box and smiled at Ichigo's shocked face. "Marry me Ichigo."

Ichigo covered his mouth in shock before choking slightly on his words. "Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes of course."

He dropped to his knees next to Grimmjow and grinned. "I said yes the first time, and I'll say yes every time you ask me." Ichigo looked down and smiled. "It's beautiful."

"You said that about your pendant."

He looked up and grinned. "They both are."

Grimmjow smiled softly and took the ring out the box, sliding it onto Ichigo's ring finger. "Guess I got your ring size perfect then."

"Yeah."

Ichigo held out his hand and smiled as the amber stone reflected the castle's lights. "I love it."

"Really?"

"Yes. I can't think of anything better." Ichigo lent forward and wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's neck, feeling Grimmjow's arms go around his waist. "I love you."

"I love you too." Grimmjow chuckled lightly as he saw the tears fall down Ichigo's cheeks and brushed them away. "Why are you crying?"

"Sorry. My emotional states are heightened now, so expect a lot of crying from me."

"Pregnancy?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, I can deal with that. Does it also mean when you're horny, you get really horny?"

Ichigo laughed lightly. "I suppose it does, want to test your theory later?"

"I'd love too, but what about the baby?"

"It's fine as long as we're not too rough."

"Good. I don't want to hurt it."

"You won't."

Grimmjow grinned and pulled Ichigo into a kiss, his hands gripping small hips as Ichigo's threaded through his hair. A small moan escaped Ichigo's mouth as his tongue pushed in, coaxing his own to join.

"Grimmjow!"

They broke apart quickly and he turned to see his parent's walking down to them. "Shit."

"You didn't tell them did you?" Ichigo accused, frowning at him.

"Nope, but I didn't want them to find out like this either." Grimmjow stood up and helped Ichigo to his feet as his parent's came to a stop in front of them. "Mother, father, I'd like you to meet Ichigo."

Ichigo smiled politely and shook their hands. "It's nice to finally meet you."

"Grimmjow what are you doing?" Grimmshaw demanded, glaring at his son.

"I'm introducing you to Ichigo, he's the one I've chosen to marry."

Rangiku smiled softly. "Son, I don't think you understand, you are the kingdoms sole heir-"

"I thought the point was a union with the Zangetsu kingdom, which you get."

She shook her head sadly. "And our bloodline?"

Grimmjow glanced at Ichigo questioningly and he shrugged. "Might as well tell them, everyone else knows so they're going to find out anyway."

"Tell us what?"

Grimmjow entwined their fingers and smiled softly at Ichigo before turning to his parents. "Ichigo's pregnant, so our bloodline is fine."

"Is this some kind of joke?" Grimmshaw questioned, looking between the two. "You have ended our bloodline Grimmjow, and you dare joke about it by saying your... _boyfriend _is pregnant? We raised you better than this."

"I'm not joking, he really is pregnant."

Ichigo smiled softly and placed a hand on his stomach. "It's true, but I can't promise you an heir. The baby might not survive."

Rangiku smiled at Ichigo, recognising the sadness in his voice. "You're telling the truth."

"Yes."

"Then I have no problems with your relationship. You seem to be a fine young man Ichigo, I hope we get along." She took Grimmshaw's arm and pulled the outraged man away from the two.

"Well that went well."

Ichigo turned to Grimmjow and folded his arms. "What if I wasn't pregnant?"

He shrugged. "Whatever. Even if they didn't like you, it wouldn't make a difference. Besides, their only objection was that we technically shouldn't be able to have children. But because you're pregnant, they can't argue."

"Lucky us."

Grimmjow chuckled and kissed his forehead. "Let's go back inside before it gets too cold."

"Ok."

...

...

...

Ichigo groaned and stretched as his door closed behind him, smiling as Grimmjow's arms went around his waist. "You ok Ichi?"

"Mmm. Just tired, I felt like your parents were interrogating me."

"They just want to make sure that you're a good person."

"Yeah well, it was exhausting."

Grimmjow chuckled and kissed the back of his neck. "I think they like you."

"Good. I want them to accept us."

"They will Ichi, just give them time."

"M'kay."

Grimmjow pulled away and lead Ichigo to the bed. "Get some sleep, you're tired."

"Not that tired." Ichigo grinned and pulled him down into a kiss. "Definitely got enough energy for this."

"Sure?"

"I haven't touched you in three months, I'm sure I can stay awake a little longer."

"If you say so."

Grimmjow kissed him again and pulled off his shirt. "When will you start showing?"

"Hmm?"

"The baby bump." Grimmjow ran his hand across Ichigo's stomach. "You're still flat."

"Dunno, I haven't asked, probably soon if I'm three and a half months pregnant."

Grimmjow looked up and smiled softly before kissing his stomach. "I can't imagine you with a bump."

"Neither can I, and I had a dream with one."

He looked up and frowned. "Dream?"

"Yeah. The night before I found out, I had a dream I was with you and you said 'look after the baby', and when I looked down I was pregnant."

"Huh."

Ichigo smiled and cupped Grimmjow's face, bringing it closer to his. "I'm going to look after the baby as best I can. Don't worry too much because we can't change what's going to happen."

"I know."

"You want to know something?"

"What?"

"You were right."

"About what?"

Ichigo smirked and hooked his finger under Grimmjow's belt, pulling their bodies closer. "When I'm horny, I get really horny."

Grimmjow smirked and pulled away to undo the belt. "Really?"

"Yup."

"So how bad do you want me?"

"I've waited all day Grimm, I'm not waiting any longer."

He chuckled and lent forward again. "Why didn't you say so?"

"I'm saying now. Make love to me Grimmjow."

"Sure thing Ichi."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: The Wedding

_*Two Months Later*_

Ichigo looked in the mirror and frowned. He lifted his hand to gently run over the small bump protruding from his stomach and bit his lip. A knock at the door made him turn his head and pull his shirt back down.

"Yes?"

Grimmjow opened the door and smiled at him. "You ok Ichi?"

"Yeah, c'mere."

He frowned but came inside, shutting the door behind him. "What is it?"

"I want to show you something."

"What?"

Ichigo took his hands and pulled them around his waist, turning to face the mirror again. He lifted his top and placed Grimmjow's hands on his growing stomach. "I've got a bump."

Grimmjow grinned. "That's amazing Ichigo."

"Mmm."

"The baby's growing."

"Yeah."

Grimmjow smiled softly and kissed his cheek. "Finally showing huh? Only took five months."

"Shut up. Kisuke said it's natural because it's my first time and also because my muscles are more developed than a woman's, it would take longer to show."

"I think you look beautiful Ichigo, this baby really is amazing."

Ichigo sighed and pulled away. "Don't say things like that Grimm."

"Why not?"

"Because I can't think like that."

"Ichi, the baby's fine, why won't you accept this?"

"Because I can't lose it."

Grimmjow sighed and took Ichigo's hands in his own, pressing them to his chest. "You won't lose the baby ok. In four months we'll have a perfectly healthy baby with us."

"You don't know that."

"Trust me, it will happen."

"Grimm-"

"No more denial Ichigo, this baby is a part of you now."

Ichigo shook his head. "I can't think like that ok. I have to think about this rationally, which includes the 50-50 chance either of us die."

Grimmjow smiled gently and kissed his forehead. "Ok. I'll just have to love the baby for the both of us."

Ichigo closed his eyes and sighed deeply. "Thank you."

"Come on." Grimmjow pulled on his hand and grinned. "Mum wants to talk to you about the wedding."

Ichigo groaned. "Again?"

"Yup."

"But I spent all day yesterday arranging things!"

"She considers you her sorta step-daughter."

"Do I look like a girl?"

"You're as close as it gets for her."

Ichigo huffed and folded his arms. "We talked about it all day yesterday, what else could she possibly have to ask me about?"

"Your dress?"

His eyes narrowed in distaste. "I'm not wearing a dress."

"Why not? I think you'd look pretty sexy in one."

"Fuck you. I want to feel at least a bit like a guy." He indicated down at his stomach. "When I first came here to your kingdom people thought I was a woman anyway."

"You do have slightly effeminate features."

Ichigo scowled. "Grimmjow..."

He smirked and pulled Ichigo's body flush against his own. "Stop stressing Ichigo, I know you're all male."

Ichigo blushed and sighed. "Idiot."

"You still love me though."

"Mmm. Let's go then and get this over with."

"You make it sound like you're going into battle."

"I might as well be, talking about flower and seating arrangements." Ichigo shuddered slightly. "I think I'd rather go to battle."

Grimmjow chuckled and pulled Ichigo against his side. "After next week it'll be over."

"I can't wait."

"You made it sound like a hassle to marry me."

"It's worth it." Ichigo looked up at him and smiled softly. "I can't wait to marry you."

Grimmjow grinned back and stopped walking, moving so Ichigo's back was against the wall. "Really?"

"Yup. I didn't think I'd ever get married, or even fall in love."

"Why not?"

"Because I like men. I didn't think anyone would even give me a second glance next to my sisters."

Grimmjow smiled and pressed their foreheads together. "I have to admit, your sisters are beautiful. But they've got nothing on you Ichigo, you're in a whole other category and I don't have a word to describe you."

Ichigo grinned happily and threaded his fingers through Grimmjow's hair. "You don't have to Grimm." He lent forward and pressed their lips together, the kiss slowly deepening as Grimmjow's body moved closer. Ichigo groaned as Grimmjow's mouth left his to kiss down his neck. "You gotta stop Grimm."

"Why?"

"I have to meet your mother."

"It can wait."

"You know it can't."

Grimmjow sighed and pulled away, brushing a strand of orange hair back into place. "You're right, this wedding really is a hassle."

Ichigo kissed him again quickly before moving out of his arms. "It's only a week Grimmjow, we can wait."

"Fine." He caught Ichigo's arm and kissed his cheek softly. "See you later."

"Where are you going?"

"My father wants me."

"Ok." Ichigo smiled as he watched Grimmjow disappear around the corner before sighing and walking to the main hall to find Grimmjow's mother. "Rangiku?" He called, opening the door and entering the seemingly deserted room.

"There you are Ichigo!" Rangiku appeared from the side of the room and walked over. "How long did it take Grimmjow to find you?"

"Not long, we were just talking."

"Sure you were."

Ichigo blushed at the look she gave him and looked away. "What did you want to talk about?"

"How's the baby?"

He looked down and cradled his bump gently. "Fine I think."

"No pain?"

"No." He looked up and smiled reassuringly. "I would say if something was wrong."

"Good." Rangiku smiled and hugged him tightly. "I'm glad Grimmjow chose to marry you."

"Would you say that if I couldn't have a baby?"

"Of course." She pulled away and smiled at him. "Granted, it might have taken longer to see you as you are. But I would still approve, you are just what my son needs."

"You really think so?"

"Of course. We both know Grimmjow is a bit rough around the edges, you're the one who can smooth them out."

Ichigo snorted. "I doubt it."

Rangiku shook her head, smiling amusedly. "You already have changed him."

He frowned slightly. "Really? How?"

"Grimmjow's been different since he came back after spending two months at your kingdom. He doesn't rush into things as much any more and he's much more considerate now."

"I didn't do anything."

She smiled mysteriously and picked up something from the table. "I think all Grimmjow needed was someone to love who loves him back. Now which colour for the tablecloths?" She held up the square fabrics and Ichigo groaned.

...

...

...

_*One Week Later*_

Ichigo looked in the mirror and frowned, smoothing out his shirt.

"You look fine Ichigo, stop worrying."

He turned to look at his mother and smiled. "Really?"

"Yes." She stepped forward and readjusted his tie. "You look perfect."

"Can you see my bump?"

Masaki looked down and smiled. "No."

"Good."

"I don't see why you want to hide it anyway."

Ichigo frowned and placed a hand on his stomach. "I want today to be perfect, and I'm not big enough to come across as pregnant yet so I don't want to look fat."

"You wouldn't look fat."

"Thank you."

"Are you ready to go?"

"I guess."

Masaki took his hand and lead him from the room, chuckling at his pale face. "Nervous?"

Ichigo looked up and and smiled. "Maybe just a bit."

She smiled and pulled him closer. "Don't be, this will be one of the best days of your life."

Ichigo's smile grew. "Yeah."

They stopped outside the doors to the main hall and Masaki turned to her son. "I'm going to tell everyone you're here and get your father ok? Wait here."

"Sure."

Ichigo watched as she went inside and stood waiting for a minute before his grinning father came outside. "Ichigo my darling son! Are you ready?"

"Yeah."

He pulled Ichigo into a hug. "You're sure about this."

"Of course. Do you think I'm making the right choice?"

"Do you love Grimmjow?"

"I love him."

"Then yes, this is the right choice."

Ichigo smiled happily. "Thank you father."

"Ready to go in."

"Yes." Ichigo glanced at the doors and sighed before opening them and walking in. Glancing around at the cream pastel colouring of the decor he felt his eye twitch slightly._ Damn decorations, I don't ever want to see another colour chart again. _His gaze travelled over the familiar faces of his and Grimmjow's family and the not-so familiar faces of the royals of surrounding kingdoms, before landing on Grimmjow.

Grimmjow's smile grew into his trademark smirk and he felt his own face stretch into a grin. Isshin glanced down at Ichigo as his pace increased slightly, smiling as he saw his full attention was in front of them. When they stopped Ichigo managed to look away from Grimmjow to smile at his father.

"Thank you."

Isshin took Ichigo's hand and lead him up to Grimmjow, placing it in his own. "I hope you two are happy together."

Grimmjow looked down at Ichigo and grinned, entwining their fingers. "Of course we are."

"Never better."

Isshin shook his head slightly as Ichigo's full attention was directed at Grimmjow again, before taking his seat next to Masaki.

"You ok Ichi?" Grimmjow asked, leaning closer to his orange headed lover.

"Yeah, you ready for this?"

"Definitely, you look amazing."

"I can say the same about you. What did you do to your hair?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow as he took in Grimmjow's slicked back hair, giving him a more mature look.

"Don't you like it?"

Ichigo grinned and lent forward. "Yes, it looks sexy."

"Mmm, you shouldn't have said that."

"Why not?"

"We're in front of over 100 people, I might not be able to keep my hands to myself if you keep that up."

"Just a few hours Grimm, then I'm all yours."

"Really Ichigo, you need to stop."

He looked up and grinned at the playful tone. "Ok."

Ichigo stepped back out of their private conversation and Grimmjow looked up, nodding at the officiant, who stepped forward and cleared his throat. "Welcome to family and friends, you are here to witness a wedding. Today we unite Grimmjow and Ichigo as husband and husband. Grimmjow and Ichigo, you have requested that I marry you. Do you both do this of your own desire and free will?"

Grimmjow looked down at Ichigo and smiled. "Yes."

Ichigo grinned and nodded. "Yes."

The Officiant, satisfied with their response turned to Grimmjow. "Repeat after me..."

Grimmjow's eyes never left Ichigo's as he repeated the words, his grip on Ichigo's hands tightening slightly. "I, Grimmjow, take you, Ichigo, to be my husband. In this moment I promise before these witnesses to love you and care for you all of our days. I accept you with your faults and your strengths, even as I offer myself with my faults and strengths. I promise to support you when you need support and to turn to you when I need support. I choose you as the one with whom I will spend my life."

"Now Ichigo."

Ichigo looked down briefly before returning to looking at Grimmjow, wiping the tears from his face. "I, Ichigo, take you, Grimmjow, to be my husband. In this moment I promise before these witnesses to love you and care for you all of our days. I accept you with your faults and your strengths, even as I offer myself with my faults and strengths. I promise to support you when you need support and to turn to you when I need support. I choose you as the one with whom I will spend my life."

"Do you have the rings?"

Grimmjow looked away from Ichigo briefly and nodded, taking two rings out his pocket and handed one to Ichigo.

"Repeat after me..."

He let go of Ichigo's right hand to slip the ring onto his ring finger. "I give you this ring as a reminder of the promises we exchanged today."

Ichigo grinned happily as he took his own ring and repeated the action. "I give you this ring as a reminder of the promises we exchanged today."

"Grimmjow and Ichigo, you have exchanged your promises and given and received rings in my presence. By these acts you have become husband and husband. I hereby pronounce you are husband and husband. You may now kiss."

Grimmjow's hand tangled in Ichigo's hair as they gazed at each other. "I love you."

"I love you too." Ichigo's hands curled in his shirt and pulled him down so their lips could meet and their audience started applauding as they broke apart and pressed their heads together. Ichigo's eyes flickered open to meet bright blue ones and he grinned before hurriedly wiping his tears away.

"Why are you crying?"

"I'm happy, blame the baby, making me an emotional wreck."

Grimmjow chuckled and kissed his forehead, pulling away slightly. "I don't mind, you still look beautiful Ichigo."

He blushed and buried his head in Grimmjow's chest. "Idiot, don't make me cry even more."

"Sorry." Looking over Ichigo's head he sighed.

"What?"

"I think your dad wants us."

Ichigo groaned slightly and pulled away to smile up at him. "Might as well get this over with." Reaching down, he curled his fingers around Grimmjow's and pulled him towards their families. "This is going to be a fun few hours."

"Don't worry Ichi, I won't leave your side for a second."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Celebrations

Isshin grinned madly and dragged Ichigo into a bone crushing hug. "I'm so proud of you my son!"

"Can't breathe..." Ichigo thumped on his back to be released and gasped when he was. "Idiot don't kill me, I just got married not five minutes ago!"

"I would like to keep you around for a few years at least."

Ichigo rolled his eyes and glanced at Grimmjow with a raised eyebrow. "You think I'm staying for a few years? You've got to put up with me until one of us dies."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Grimmjow grinned and pulled Ichigo against his side, kissing his forehead. "I'm not losing you anytime soon."

Ichigo sighed happily and lent against him. "Good, I have no intentions of leaving."

Masaki smiled happily and kissed his forehead, smiling warmly at Grimmjow and placed a hand on both of their shoulders. "I'm glad you two found each other."

"Thank you mother."

"Thank you."

His sisters squealed and ran over, crushing them both in a group hug, their voices high with excitement as they babbled to them both.

"I'm soo happy for you Ichigo!"

"I can't believe you're married!"

"Congratulations!"

"Thank you for making Ichi-nii happy!"

Ichigo chuckled lightly and slowly weaved out of the hug, pulling the surprised Grimmjow with him. "Thanks guys, it means a lot, but I think you're scaring people with your excitement."

Nel huffed and folded her arms. "Who cares? Our brother just got married, we're allowed to be happy."

Orihime giggled and clapped her hands together, bouncing on her feet. "I can't wait until the dance!"

Karin rolled her eyes and stepped away. "Whilst I'm glad you're married, I'm not getting involved in dancing. I'm going to go sit down."

Rukia sighed and shook her head. "Maybe I can find a prince around here..."

Yuzu grinned and ran forward to hug Ichigo again, looking up at Grimmjow. "Thank you for marrying Ichi-nii."

"The pleasures all mine Yuzu." She laughed and pulled away, dancing over to where Karin sat to talk with her animatedly as Ichigo started talking to his mother.

"Grimmjow?"

He turned and smiled as his mother walked over, hugging her as she came within reach. "Hey mum."

"Congratulations."

"It wouldn't have been possible without you."

"I just did the decorations."

"You made the place look amazing, thank you."

"You're welcome." She pulled away and smiled. "I've always wanted to do the decorations for your wedding."

Ichigo turned to look at them and smiled at her. "Thank you for everything Rangiku."

"The pleasure was all mine." She glanced over her shoulder and smiled. "I think your father wants to talk to you both."

Grimmjow sighed and looked down at Ichigo. "Coming?"

"Sure." He grinned and let Grimmjow lead him over to where his father was stood waiting.

"Hey dad."

"Grimmjow." He nodded at his son before looking at Ichigo. "Ichigo."

"Hello."

"I'm glad to see you're finally married."

"Thanks dad."

Ichigo smiled at him before looking back at Grimmjow. "He wouldn't have gotten away with getting me pregnant and not marrying me."

"I would've married you anyway Ichi, baby or no baby."

"Good."

Grimmshaw sighed and smiled. "I'm glad you two are happy together." He said softly before leaving them to go to Rangiku.

Ichigo frowned at his retreating back and sighed. "He doesn't like me much does he?"

"Don't worry about it. He'll come around eventually."

"I hope so."Grimmjow glanced up and groaned. "What is it?"

"We have to go talk to everyone now. I'd rather just take you upstairs and spend the night together."

Ichigo chuckled. "Later Grimm. We have to do our duties first and talk to everyone."

"Remember your offer of running away?"

"Yeah?"

"Sounds pretty good right about now."

"Sorry Grimm, you passed on the offer first time around. It aint happening a second time."

"Shame."

Ichigo looked up and grinned. "C'mon, it's not that bad, I'll be right here."

Grimmjow smirked and kissed his forehead. "I suppose that will do."

...

...

...

A few hours later Ichigo was smiling lazily with his head pressed to Grimmjow's chest as they slow danced. "Grimm?"

"Yeah?"

"You're a good dancer."

He felt Grimmjow's chest rumble with laughter. "I learnt when I was younger, you're not too bad yourself."

"Thanks, but it's all instinct because I've never danced in my life before. Good thing you're taking the lead or this would've ended in disaster."

"Really?"

"Yup. Never needed to dance before."

Grimmjow chuckled and kissed his head. "You're doing great so far."

"Thanks."

He glanced over Ichigo's head and smirked. "Ichi?"

"Yeah?"

"You know you said you hated me at first because you thought I wanted to marry one of your sisters?"

"Yeah?" Grimmjow turned their positions so he was facing Nel, who was currently dancing with a tall, lanky man with long, black hair. "Who's that?"

"Nnoitra Gilga, from the Santa Teresa Kingdom."

"Huh. What about Rukia and Orihime?"

Grimmjow turned him again to see Rukia dancing with a red headed man. "Renji Abarai from the Zabimaru Kingdom." He was again turned to see Orihime with a pale, expressionless man. "And Ulquiorra Cifer from the Murcielago Kingdom."

"Huh."

"You're not mad?"

Ichigo looked up at Grimmjow and smiled. "I can't be bothered to be mad today, I can be tomorrow or something. I'm too happy to care today, besides, they don't look too bad."

Grimmjow chuckled and shook his head. "You're really not thinking straight."

"I can only think about you." Ichigo's fingers threaded in blue hair to pull Grimmjow down as he stood on his tiptoes to press their lips together. "I love you."

"I love you too Ichi."

Ichigo grinned and slid back to stand properly. "Do you think we could just slip out unnoticed?"

Grimmjow glanced around and smirked before pulling Ichigo away from the dance floor and holding his hand. "Maybe, wanna try?"

"Yes."

With a grin from both of them, they left the room quietly, but not unnoticed. Masaki looked over at Rangiku and they both smiled, deciding not to tell anyone of the missing couple.

Ichigo grinned happily as he was lead through the castle back up to their room, and pressed against the door. "You're so beautiful Ichigo." Grimmjow murmured, gently kissing down the man's slender neck to nibble on his pulse point.

Ichigo breathing hitched at the sudden pleasure and he hummed, feeling behind him for the doorknob and grasping it when he found it. "You want more?"

"Yes."

He chuckled and opened the door, dragging Grimmjow inside to push him off his body. Ichigo grinned at Grimmjow's confused frown and took his tie off, pushing Grimmjow onto the bed. Placing a quick kiss on his lips, Ichigo moved out of reach again. "Don't touch, just watch."

Grimmjow smirked and watched avidly as Ichigo shrugged his jacket off and throw it across the room, before slowly undoing his shirts buttons, taking a leisurely amount of time to slip out of the shirt and delicately drop it on the floor, revealing his hidden bump. Approaching the bed again, Ichigo placed his hands on Grimmjow's shoulders and pushed him onto his back, crawling to sit on his chest.

Sliding his hands under Grimmjow's shirt, he placed them flat on his stomach and sighed wistfully. "I miss having a flat stomach."

Grimmjow chuckled and cradled his bump. "You still look beautiful Ichigo."

He grinned and lent forward to kiss Grimmjow, undoing his shirt and tugging it off. Moving off his chest, Ichigo slid his own trousers off and grinned at Grimmjow. "See something you like?"

Grimmjow smirked and pulled Ichigo closer, running his hand up the man's thigh. "Definitely."

Ichigo chuckled and pulled him down into another kiss, his hands moving to loosen Grimmjow's trousers so he could kick them off. Running his hands across Ichigo's lithe frame, he grinned as the younger man shivered and pulled him closer. "Grimm..."

"Yes?"

He pulled away and started kissing down Ichigo's chest, making him groan and tug on his hair lightly. "Keep going."

Grimmjow chuckled as he reached Ichigo's boxers and started toying with the elastic waist band. "Tell me what you want me to do." He whispered suggestively, making Ichigo sit up and gaze at him with darkened brown eyes.

"I want you to take my boxers off, prep me and then make love to me."

He grinned and kissed Ichigo's navel. "If that's what you want."

"Yes." The underwear was removed and chucked across the room, where it landed not registering in either of the two men's minds as they looked at each other. Ichigo moved first, sliding his hands up Grimmjow's chest, pushing him onto his back as their mouths met. Pulling away to pick up the bottle of clear liquid, he squeezed some onto his fingers and lowered them to his entrance.

Grimmjow smirked, realising what Ichigo was going to do. "So much for me prepping you."

Ichigo's lips curved into a sultry smile and he lent down to brush their lips together, gasping softly as he pushed a finger inside himself. He hummed slightly and pushed back on his finger, soon adding a second one, resting on his elbow for support. "Grimm..."

Said man growled as he watched Ichigo rock back on his fingers. Finally having enough, he grabbed Ichigo's wrist and pulled his hand away, grabbing the bottle from the side. "That's enough Ichi, my turn now."

Ichigo whined and grasped blue locks in his hands as warm lips travelled down his neck to nip at his collarbone. "Hurry..." He pressed his head to Grimmjow's shoulder as he was moved onto his back and his hips lifted.

"You ready?"

"Yes." Grimmjow cupped Ichigo's face to crush their lips together as he pushed in, swallowing Ichigo's whines. Slim fingers tightened on Grimmjow's shoulders and Ichigo looked up with dazed eyes. "Move." He breathed out, rocking his hips slightly. Grimmjow complied with his lover's wishes and started moving with slow, shallow thrusts, building up a pace with Ichigo's encouraging moans and demands. "More Grimm..."

Ichigo's blunt nails dug into his back, only spurring him increase is pace. "You like that Ichi?" He asked after a particularly loud moan.

"Yes!"

"Want more?"

Ichigo nodded frantically and brown eyes opened to gaze pleadingly at blue ones. "Please."

Grimmjow growled and thrusted harder, making said brown eyes roll back with a groan and a harsh tug to his hair. "K-keep going..." Ichigo pulled his head down into a kiss, accidently biting down on Grimmjow's bottom lip as he hit his prostate. Grimmjow pulled back with a feral grin, licking his lip and tasting a coppery substance he knew was his blood. Grasping orange hair, he pulled Ichigo's head back and bit into his neck as he slammed into his lover, causing Ichigo to moan loudly, his body arching upwards as he found his release. "Grimm!"

He soon followed and with a groan, rolled off Ichigo and sunk into the bed with a satisfied smirk. Ichigo stared at the ceiling unseeing for a minute before he turned and gently thumped Grimmjow's chest.

"You still there?"

Blue eyes opened and glanced over at him. "Yeah."

He smiled and trailed his hand upwards to gently brush Grimmjow's lip. "You're bleeding."

Grimmjow sighed heavily and closed his eyes. "Your fault."

Ichigo smirked and moved to sit on Grimmjow's chest, leaning down to kiss him gently. "Sorry."

"Shit Ichi, how can you even move?"

"What, that's it? One round?" Ichigo snorted and folded his arms, eyeing Grimmjow sceptically. "That's all I get? It's our wedding night Grimm, I'm sure you can get it up again."

One eye cracked open slightly to see Ichigo smirking and he groaned. "Stupid fucking hormones." With a sigh he sat up and brought Ichigo's face to his own, kissing him languidly, this kiss soon getting more energetic as he regained his former composure.

Ichigo pulled away and grinned. "That's better. Ready for round two?"

"Ichi I'm always gunna be ready for you." Grimmjow bared his teeth and flipped Ichigo onto his back, making the younger man laugh lightly.

"Show me what you're made of Grimm."

He met Ichigo's challenging eyes, his grin not wavering. "You asked for it. I hope you don't regret this in the morning."

"I won't."

Ichigo hummed as Grimmjow lent between his legs and started kissing him. "Because trust me, we aint stopping after two rounds now."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Fear

_*Three Months Later*_

Ichigo frowned to himself as he sat outside, his hands planted firmly behind himself to keep his body upright and his legs spread to accommodate for his rounded stomach. He looked down at the bump and gently rubbed it with a small sigh. "Where are you Grimmjow?"

"Right behind you."

Ichigo jumped as he spoke next to his ear, turning to face Grimmjow with a scowl. "You're an ass."

"Yeah but I'm your ass." He grinned smugly and dropped on the grass next to him.

"Unfortunately." Ichigo smiled and lent against his lover, resting his head on the older man's shoulder, humming softly as an arm wrapped around his waist, to pull him closer.

"Way to make me feel loved."

Ichigo grinned and kissed his neck, slowly making his was up to Grimmjow's mouth. "I love you." He whispered, cupping his face before pressing their lips together. "I love you so much."

Grimmjow groaned and pulled Ichigo so he was sitting on his lap. He ran his hand through soft orange locks and sighed. "You're beautiful."

Ichigo chuckled. "You always say that."

"That's because I mean it." He pressed their heads together. "Come with me, I want to show you something."

Ichigo frowned in confusion as Grimmjow helped him to his feet. "What?"

"Ah, you'll have to wait and see." He winked and Ichigo huffed.

"I hate it when you don't tell me things."

"Aww c'mon Ichi, I'll promise you'll like it."

"I better, or you're in for some serious trouble." Grimmjow just shook his head and took Ichigo's hand in his own to lead them back into the castle. "So where are we going?"

"That would ruin the surprise."

"How?"

"Trust me." Grimmjow glanced at Ichigo and smiled reassuringly.

"Fine." Ichigo frowned in confusion as they reached their room. "What's so important about our room?"

"Nothing." Grimmjow tugged him down the hallway to the next room. "This room is what I wanted to show you."

"What about it?"

"Close your eyes." Ichigo eyed him dubiously and he chuckled. "Trust me."

Ichigo rolled his eyes and slumped slightly. "Ok."

Grimmjow grinned and covered his eyes, nudging the door open with his foot. "We've been working on this for a while now."

"We?"

"Me, Starrk, mum and dad."

"What is it?"

"Take a look." Grimmjow lead him into the room and removed his hands. Ichigo blinked several times before looking around the room in shock.

"What?" He gave Grimmjow a confused look.

"It's a nursery."

Ichigo shook his head and backed up, slamming into Grimmjow's chest, looking around the room. "Why?"

"For the baby." Grimmjow looked down at the shaking man and frowned. "Ichigo what's wrong?"

"I need to get out of here."

"Ichigo-"

"Now Grimmjow!" Ichigo turned around and pushed him back outside, slamming the door shut with a sigh. "Why did you make that?"

"Why wouldn't I? The baby's gunna need a room."

Ichigo looked down and balled his hands into fists. "There's no guarantee's that it will ever get to see that room." Grimmjow sighed and tried to comfort the distressed man, only to have his hands pushed away. "Don't Grimmjow."

"What's wrong Ichi?"

"You shouldn't have done that. What's going to happen if the baby doesn't survive? What's going to happen to that room and everything in it? It will just be a reminder of everything we've lost."

"Ichigo, you're eight and a half months pregnant. Even if something happened now, Urahara and Szayel would be able to get the baby out and save it."

"You don't know that!" Ichigo's voice rose and he turned away. "Until I can actually hold this baby in my arms and see it's healthy, we shouldn't be making plans."

"So what? When the baby's born, we just get everything ready then?"

"I don't know."

"We need to make plans Ichigo. Buy things the baby will need and have everything ready when they're born. Otherwise we won't be able to care for them."

"Don't you think I know that!" Ichigo whirled around to glare at him. "I can't stop thinking about it! But I can't plan, I can't make decisions because if the baby dies then what? We'll have all this stuff and nothing to do with it. It'll just be there as a reminder!"

Grimmjow ran a hand through his hair and sighed heavily. He stepped forward and pulled Ichigo into a hug, ignoring his protests. "It's ok to be afraid Ichigo."

He froze and looked up. "What?"

"You're afraid to lose the baby, I know. But you've got to think rationally because there's still a chance the baby will be fine. We need to make plans and get things ready, even if the baby dies."

Ichigo's eyes filled with tears and he quickly buried his head in Grimmjow's chest to hide it. "Grimm..."

"It's ok Ichi."

He gently ran his hand through Ichigo's hair as the younger man started shaking with sobs. "I can't do this."

"You can, I know you can. It's only two more weeks, you've done great so far."

"I'm scared Grimm, I'm scared of losing the baby."

"I know." Grimmjow kissed his head and sighed. "I know."

Once Ichigo had calmed down, he pulled away to wipe his face and smile sadly at Grimmjow. "Sorry, I didn't mean to lose control like that."

"It's ok."

He sighed heavily and closed his eyes, leaning into Grimmjow's embrace. "I can't wait until this is over."

"You should be enjoying this time." Grimmjow smiled and cupped his face. "Don't let your fear take over."

"I'm trying Grimm."

"Come on." He gently steered Ichigo away and back to their room, sitting him on the bed. "You need to stop stressing."

"I'm not-"

Grimmjow put his finger on Ichigo's lips to stop him. "No arguing."

Ichigo rolled his eyes and grabbed his arm, pulling Grimmjow down to kneel over him. "Fine, no arguing." Leaning forward, he kissed Grimmjow quickly before pulling back with a smile. "Thank you for understanding."

"Of course."

...

...

...

_*One Week Later*_

Ichigo sighed heavily and collapsed on his bed with a groan. Grimmjow rolled his eyes and shut the door with a smirk. "Tired Ichi?"

"Yeah."

"Told you it was a bad idea to go swimming."

"Shut up, I enjoyed it."

"You drained yourself, I bet you can't even sit up."

Ichigo opened his eyes to stare at the ceiling. "I could if you help me out."

"Nope."

"Fine I can't get up. Happy?"

Grimmjow shook his head and sat down next to his collapsed lover. "Don't overdo yourself. You've got a week to go until the baby's born, don't you think you should be resting?"

Ichigo scowled at him. "Resting's boring. I don't like sitting around doing nothing."

"You're too stubborn for your own good."

Ichigo chuckled and rested his hand on his swollen stomach. "Well I'm not letting this baby stop me doing what I love. Swimming isn't dangerous so there's no need to worry."

"Yeah, yeah. Just slow down ok?"

"Ok." Ichigo closed his eyes. "I'm going to sleep 'kay?"

"You're still dressed."

A small smile flitted across his face. "So help undress me."

Grimmjow smirked and lent over him. "Gladly."

Ichigo's eyes opened to look up and he smiled. "Help me up then."

Grimmjow helped lift him into a sitting position to pull off his top. "You should start wearing shirts now so you can get them off easier."

"Shut up, I can still take t-shirts off."

"Only with help."

Ichigo groaned and flopped back on the bed once his top was removed. "You're damn fault I even need help in the first place."

"Yeah, yeah. It's all _my _fault."

Grimmjow shifted so he could undo Ichigo's trousers and pull them down. Ichigo lifted his hips to allow the clothing to be easily removed, leaving him in his boxers. He shifted slightly and closed his eyes, exhaustion taking over and his body instantly relaxing. Just as he was about to fall asleep, a sharp pain in his stomach made him shoot up into a sitting position with a gasp.

"What is it?" Grimmjow grabbed his shoulders to steady the shocked man with a worried look. "Ichigo! What's wrong?"

Ichigo's eyes focused on him and he gently placed his hand over his stomach with a smile. "Give me your hands."

"What?" Ichigo grabbed his hands to press them to his stomach. Grimmjow's eyes widened as he felt a dull thud under his hands. "Was that?"

Ichigo nodded and grinned. "Yeah, the baby's kicking."

Grimmjow lent forward closer to Ichigo's stomach. "You ok in there?" Another kick had him chuckling and he started humming a tune.

Ichigo frowned and ran his hand through Grimmjow's blue hair. "What are you humming?"

"Something my mum used to sing to me as a kid."

Ichigo's frown disappeared into a soft smile as he looked down and rubbed his stomach. "Grimm?"

"Yeah?"

"The baby... is alive?"

Grimmjow smiled and sat up to kiss his forehead. "Of course."

Ichigo looked up and grinned. "The baby kicked."

"See? Everything's fine Ichi."

"We're having a baby Grimmjow." He lent forward and grasped Grimmjow's hands. "A baby."

"Yes."

Ichigo laughed lightly and went back to cradling his stomach. "Our baby Grimmjow. We're going to have a baby in a week."

He lent back and smiled. "So, you're ok?"

"Yes." Ichigo sighed. "I'm ok with this. Tomorrow, we've got to get things ready, sort out the baby's room and its crib."

"You're going to make plans?"

"Of course. Things have to be perfect when the baby's born." Ichigo wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's neck and lent forward to kiss him.

"Well you've changed your tune."

"I think all I needed was a bit of reassurance. Now that I know the baby's alive I can think positively about this. There's only one week left so things are hopefully going to be ok."

"They will be."

Ichigo nodded and yawned. "I'm going to go to sleep yeah. All this excitement is making me tired."

"Of course, sleep well Ichi."

Ichigo smiled and lay back down, pulling the covers up to his chin and fell asleep almost instantly. Grimmjow sighed and stroked his hair softly before standing up and changing into some sleep pants. He turned the light off and got into the bed next to the sleeping Ichigo, falling asleep soon after.

Ichigo woke up a few hours later, a sharp pain jerking him back to reality. He stared at the dark ceiling in confusion and when he noticed a wet feeling around his legs, he gently reached down to touch it. Bringing his hand back up, Ichigo's eyes widened as the red glinted in the moonlight.

"Blood?" Another sharp pain made him gasp and he struggled to sit up. Turning to Grimmjow, he shook the man roughly. "Grimmjow wake up!"

Grimmjow frowned and opened one eye. "Ichi? What's wrong?"

"Something's wrong Grimm!" Ichigo felt tears fall down his cheeks but ignored it. "I felt pain and there's blood." He held out his hand so Grimmjow could see the red.

Grimmjow sat up instantly and turned the light on, his eyes widening as he took in the red stain around Ichigo. "Shit!"

Ichigo looked down and sucked in a shocked breath, freezing at the sight. "No..."

Grimmjow jumped up and picked Ichigo up who hissed in pain. "Sorry Ichigo."

"Get me to Urahara now Grimm!"

"I know, I know."

Grimmjow kicked the door open and ran quickly to the medical room, kicking that door open as well. Both physicians jumped at the noise and ran into the room, freezing as they took in Grimmjow carrying Ichigo with blood soaked boxers.

"We need help." Urahara was the first to move, he ushered Grimmjow over to the bed and he put Ichigo down, he groaned in pain. "Sorry Ichi."

He ignored the comment and grabbed Urahara's shirt. "Get. The. Baby. Out. Now."

"Of course, we just need to set things up." He nodded at Szayel and he went into the adjacent room to set up the operation theatre.

"Now Urahara! The baby needs to get out now!"

Urahara glanced at Grimmjow and he nodded. Taking a seat next to the distressed man, he grabbed his hand and rubbed it soothingly. "It's gunna be ok Ichi."

"How?! I woke up covered in blood. Blood! Nothing is going to be ok!"

"Calm Ichigo, stressing won't help."

"Nothing will help!"

Grimmjow sighed. "They are going to save the baby, and you ok?"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Stressful Arrival

_*The Zangetsu Kingdom*_

Isshin frowned as he and Masaki were awoken by a guard and they were currently stood in the main hall waiting for an explanation.

"Why would we be woken at such an hour? You don't think something serious has happened do you?" Masaki wondered aloud.

"I don't know, but I'm sure we'll find out in a few minutes."

Another guard walked in and hastily bowed. "Sorry for waking you my lord and lady. There has been news from the Pantera Kingdom."

Isshin straightened up and Masaki looked up worriedly. "What is it?"

"There has been a complication with Prince Ichigo's pregnancy and he has been taken into immediate surgery for a cesarian, that is all the information provided." He bowed again. "I'm sorry for what's happened." With that, he left the room.

Masaki covered her mouth at the horrifying news. "We have to go down there."

Isshin nodded and pulled her into a hug. "I'll make arrangements. You need to tell our daughters so they know what's happening."

Masaki nodded and left the room to wake the girls and tell them whilst Isshin went to talk to the guards about travel arrangements.

...

...

...

Ichigo looked up at Grimmjow and smiled softly. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Grasping Grimmjow's shirt, he pulled the older male down. "I need you to promise me something."

"Anything."

"Promise me that no matter what happens, you'll look after our child."

"Ichigo everything's gunna-"

"Promise me Grimmjow!"

Grimmjow sighed at the tearful brown eyes gazing pleadingly at him and nodded. "I promise."

Ichigo relinquished his grip and looked to the side as Urahara walked into the room and started collecting items. "A few minutes Ichigo, then we'll take you in for a caesarian."

Ichigo frowned. "That's too long, I need to get the baby out now!"

"If we start now neither of you will survive."

He groaned and tried to sit up, only to have Grimmjow push him back. "Sit still Ichigo."

Urahara moved towards them and glanced at Grimmjow. "Hold him up."

Ichigo's eyes widened as he was lifted. "What are you doing?"

"Giving you some anaesthetic to numb the pain." He winced as Urahara injected it into his back. "Bring him into the other room."

Grimmjow picked Ichigo up and carried him into the theatre, placing him on the operating table. Ichigo glanced over at him and grabbed his arm. "Stay."

"I can't."

"Grimm-"

He was cut off as Grimmjow kissed him. "I love you Ichigo and I'll protect the baby if... something happens to you."

"Thank you. I love you too."

Grimmjow nodded and left the room with a sigh. He lent against the desk and closed his eyes, feeling completely helpless in the situation. The doors burst open and he turned to see his parents hurry in. Rangiku took one look at her son before pulling him into a hug.

"What's happening?"

Grimmjow pressed his head to her shoulder and shook his head. "Something went wrong and they have to get the baby out."

"What?"

"Don't know. Ichigo woke me up saying he was bleeding and I turned the light on." Grimmjow laughed, the sound hollow of emotion. "There was so much blood..."

Rangiku sighed and stroked his hair, murmuring soothing words to her upset son. She moved back so they were both sat down and continued reassuring him. Grimmshaw started pacing, with nothing else to do, as they waited for news on what was happening.

...

...

...

Ichigo swore he could memorise the ceiling by this point, his mind determined to think about anything other than the strange tugs and pulls he was feeling from his stomach. A small murmur caught his attention and he tried to look down, the sight of blood making him close his eyes with nausea.

"What's happening Urahara?"

"We're going to take the baby out."

Ichigo clutched the side of the table tightly. "Ok."

He frowned at the strange feeling as Urahara's hands pushed inside him to cradle the baby's head. "Now Szayel." The pink haired man nodded and started pushing on the top of Ichigo's stomach to move the baby downwards, into Urahara's arms. "Ok, we got them out."

Ichigo's eyes flickered open and he tried to move, gasping as pain shot through his body. His gaze landed on Urahara holding something he couldn't quite see and he started panicking. "Why aren't they crying?"

"It's ok Ichigo."

Szayel took the baby and moved out of Ichigo's field of vision, making him panic even more. "What's happening?"

"The baby's not breathing."

"Do something!"

Urahara had to hold Ichigo down as he tried to move. "If you move you'll injury yourself."

"I don't care! Let go! Do something Urahara, don't let the baby die!"

Grimmjow's head shot up as he heard Ichigo's screaming. Ignoring any warnings his parents were shouting, he burst into the room and froze in shock. Szayel was stood on the opposite side of the room, hurriedly doing something to a small form on the table, whilst Urahara was having difficulties pinning Ichigo down. Making up his mind, Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo's shoulders and slammed him into the table.

"Stay still Ichigo!"

His eyes flickered to Grimmjow's. "Something's wrong Grimmjow! Let me go, I need to help!"

"You can't do anything! You'll only end up killing yourself!" He nodded at Urahara who grabbed another syringe and injected it into Ichigo's arm.

"What are you doing?!"

"You need to stop moving so he can fix you up. It's anaesthetic to knock you out."

"Grimmjow!"

"Sorry Ichigo." The struggle he was putting up started weakening until he went limp against the table. "Ok Urahara."

The man nodded and started fixing Ichigo's stomach back together, before starting to sew the incision made previously. Grimmjow glanced over at Szayel who's movement were getting more frantic and he closed his eyes, resting his head on the table. Looking up at Ichigo's pale face, he fisted his hair and groaned, his anguish clearly visible from the tears falling down his face. "Fuck!"

Several minutes passed in silence from the occupants in the room, the only sounds made by instruments being used and Grimmjow's heavy breathing. The silence was punctuated suddenly by a high pitched cry, making Grimmjow's head snap up in shock.

Szayel grinned and dropped what he was holding on the floor. "Yes! Thank god you little fighter!" He grabbed a towel from the side and started cleaning the baby's body as Grimmjow slowly approached them both.

"Is... is the baby... ok?"

Szayel turned and grinned at Grimmjow. "Yes, he just needed a little help to start breathing."

"He?" Grimmjow's eyes widened and he stopped in shock. "A boy?"

"Yes." Szayel turned and grabbed a clean towel to wrap the baby in before turning back to the stumped man. "You want to hold him?"

Grimmjow snapped out of his state and looked at the bundle wearily, slowly reaching out to take him from Szayel and cradle them to his chest. He looked down as the baby started crying again and grinned. "He's beautiful." Grimmjow gently stroked the damp blue hair on his head, his grin widening when his eyes opened slightly to reveal brown eyes the exact same shade as Ichigo's. "Who would've thought you'd be this perfect."

Urahara sighed as he finished and glanced at Grimmjow with a soft smile. "Finished."

Grimmjow looked up with worried eyes. "Will he be ok?"

"Yes, Ichigo just needs to rest. He really did a number on his body earlier."

"Ok." Grimmjow approached the table and shifted the baby so he could grasp Ichigo's hand. "Just wait until you wake up Ichi and see our child. Bet you won't believe how amazing he is."

...

...

...

Ichigo shifted uncomfortable as the effects of sleep wore off, making the pain he felt more obvious with each second. Unable to take it any longer, Ichigo opened his eyes and looked around with blurred vision. A small cry had his body freezing and memories from a few hours before flashed through his mind, making him cringe at the sound and clutch his head with his hands.

"It's not real Ichigo, it's not real."

"It's real Ichigo."

Ichigo looked up at the sound of Grimmjow's voice, his vision clearing enough to see the blue haired man with his back to him, bending over a cot. "What?"

Grimmjow grinned and gently scooped their son into his arms before turning to face Ichigo, making the small bundle he held visible. "It's real."

Ichigo's eyes widened and he shook his head. "No, the baby was dead. This is a dream, it has to be."

Grimmjow sighed and approached the bed, sitting down next to Ichigo's shaking form. He shifted the baby so he could take Ichigo's hand in his own. "It's not a dream Ichigo, the baby survived."

The orange haired man sat watching him with wide eyes before a small smile appeared on his face. "Really?"

"Yes. You want to hold him?"

"Him?" Ichigo choked on the word as Grimmjow passed the baby to him. "We've got a son?"

"Yes."

He looked down at the small bundle and his smile widened. "He's so beautiful." Ichigo reached out to touch the small child's face. "And warm."

"Of course he's warm, he's alive."

Ichigo looked up at Grimmjow and grinned. "Nothing's wrong with him is there?"

"No, Szayel said the only problem was he couldn't breathe."

"Ok." Ichigo returned to gazing at the baby and after a few moments he frowned. "Grimm?"

"Yeah?"

"What about a name?"

Grimmjow smiled and lent back. "I have one in mind."

"Yeah, what's that?"

"Hyou."

Ichigo looked up before glancing down again. "Hyou?" The baby gurgled and he giggled. "Looks like you approve."

"So what do you think."

"I think it's perfect." Ichigo looked up and grinned as Grimmjow moved to sit on the edge of the bed, kissing his head. "Hyou Jaeggerjaques."

"Hyou Jaeggerjaques-Kurosaki."

Ichigo smiled softly and lent against his side with a sigh. "Sounds perfect."

Grimmjow lifted Ichigo's head to kiss him softly, chuckling when Hyou started crying. "Looks like someone's jealous."

"Of course he is." Ichigo cooed. "Why would we take our attention off him for even a moment?"

Grimmjow looked at Ichigo's joyful face and couldn't help but grin. "You really love him huh."

"Of course. I was willing to give my life for him, I'm just glad we both survived so I can have this amazing opportunity to hold him." He lent forward and kissed Hyou's head. "I'm thankful I can watch our child grow up Grimmjow, I didn't think I'd get this chance." Hyou made another gurgle sound and started crying, making Ichigo start rocking him with little shushing noises. "What's wrong Hyou?"

"He's probably hungry."

Ichigo looked up as Grimmjow answered with a frown. "Hungry?"

"Yeah, he hasn't been fed in a couple of hours. You wanna feed him."

His frown was replaced by a grin. "Yes."

"Wait here." Grimmjow left the room and returned a few moments later holding a bottle of milk. "Here." He passed the bottle to Ichigo who frowned at it. "You need help?"

"Yes."

Grimmjow chuckled and helped moved the baby into a more comfortable position. "Make sure to keep the bottle upright so he doesn't suck in any air."

"Ok." Ichigo pushed the bottle to Hyou's mouth, pleased when he started sucking on it instantly. "Wow he really is hungry." He smiled softly and wiped away any milk escaping the child's mouth. Once he'd finished, he looked up at Grimmjow for instructions.

"Hold him up to your shoulder and pat his back to get out any trapped air." He helped Ichigo move Hyou and he patted his back until a small burp was heard. "There you go, finished."

Ichigo went back to cradling Hyou and rocking him gently, smiled as he yawned. "Tired Hyou? Get some sleep, we'll be here when you wake up again." He started humming as the baby fell asleep and grinned and Grimmjow. "He's asleep."

His lover grinned back and stroked his hair. "You ok Ichi?"

"Yes, I'm just really happy."

"I know, you can't stop grinning."

He lent against Grimmjow's side again and closed his eyes with a sigh. "I never thought we'd both survive, no matter how much I hoped we would. How long was I out?"

"About a day. You're both too stubborn to give up."

Ichigo chuckled and looked down at the sleeping child. "He's perfect."

"Just like his mother."

Ichigo looked up and smiled softly, grasping Grimmjow's shirt to pull him down into a kiss. "And his father."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Meetings

Ichigo sighed and closed his eyes, leaning back against the bed. "Grimmjow?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you get Urahara, I need some pain relief."

Grimmjow frowned in worry and looked down at his body. "Why didn't you say something?"

Ichigo smiled wryly and opened his eyes to look down at their sleeping son in his arms. "I got distracted."

"Ok." Grimmjow kissed his head and pulled away, walking to the door. "Will you be alright for a minute?"

"Yes." As the door shut, Ichigo lifted himself up so he could see Hyou better. He smiled and gently stroked his cheek. "You're so beautiful Hyou, I'm never going to let anyone hurt you, ever."

The door opened again and Urahara entered the room, Grimmjow following behind. He smiled at Ichigo and approached the bed. "I see you're awake and well?"

Ichigo nodded. "Yes, but my stomach hurts."

He nodded and pulled out a syringe with a clear liquid in before injecting it into the drip attached to Ichigo. "There you go, it'll take a few minutes to kick in. But when it does you shouldn't be able to feel any pain."

"Thanks." Ichigo sighed and glanced over at Grimmjow's worried face. "Can you take Hyou."

He stepped forward and took the sleeping baby from him. "Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm just tired."

"Get some rest Ichigo, you've been through a lot." He lent down and kissed Ichigo's head, making him smile softly and close his eyes.

"Keep an eye on Hyou."

"Will do, I won't let him out of my sight."

"Good." Ichigo breathed the word as he fell asleep, the grasp he had on Grimmjow's shirt loosening as his hand fell back onto the bed with a soft thud. Grimmjow smiled softly and pulled away, putting Hyou back in the cot before turning to Urahara.

"Thank you."

The man nodded and glanced back at Ichigo. "I've been looking after Ichigo since he was born. I've never had to save his life before, he's never been that close to death before." He turned to look sternly at Grimmjow. "If you decide to have another child, I hope you consider the consequences."

"Of course. But for now, Hyou is enough."

"Good. Take good care of Ichigo, I'll be going back to the Zangetsu Kingdom after the king and queen have visited. So I need you to look after him."

"I'll protect both Ichigo and Hyou with my life."

"That's good to hear." Urahara nodded and placed a hand on the man's shoulder. "I'm glad you and Ichigo found each other." With that, he turned and left the room, leaving Grimmjow to ponder the man's strange behaviour.

Grimmjow sighed and shook his head, deeming the situation not worth thinking about before looking down at Hyou again. "You're all we need Hyou." He straightened up as a knock sounded at the door, looking down at Hyou one last time before moving to the door and opening it. "Mum?"

Rangiku smiled and pulled him into a hug. "Urahara told us everything went well, can we come in?"

"Sure." Grimmjow stepped aside to let her in and Grimmshaw followed.

She went to Ichigo's side and gently touched his cheek. "He looks exhausted."

"Yeah well, things didn't exactly go to plan and Ichigo didn't make things easy on himself." Grimmjow sighed and moved to sit down next to his sleeping lover, entwining their hands. "He almost killed himself. He was awake a few minutes ago and fed Hyou, but I guess he still needs to rest."

"Hyou?"

Grimmjow looked up at his parents and grinned. "Our son, we've decided to call him Hyou Jaeggerjaques-Kurosaki."

Rangiku's eyes widened in glee. "A baby boy? We've got a grandson?"

"Yes."

Grimmshaw looked over at him and smiled. "A good name, where is he?"

Grimmjow approached the cot, gently picking up the still sleeping child. Rangiku grinned as Grimmjow approached her with the bundle and held it out. "You want to hold him?"

She nodded. "Yes." Taking the small bundle from her son, she cradled them close and gasped softly. "You're a real handsome chap aren't you." She smiled and bent down to kiss his forehead. "I can already tell you're going to break a few hearts."

Grimmjow smirked and sat down again, gently shaking Ichigo to rouse him as Grimmshaw moved to look at Hyou and coo over him with Rangiku. "Ichigo."

"Mmm five minutes." Ichigo lifted his hand and gently pushed Grimmjow's face.

"C'mon Ichigo, wake up."

One brown eye opened to gaze at him sleepily. "What is it?" He sat up straighter with a worried look. "Has something happened to Hyou?"

"No, no, everything's fine. My parents are here."

Ichigo blinked and rubbed his eyes before stretching. "Ok, I'm awake."

Grimmjow chuckled and kissed his head. "You're too cute."

The half-awake man smirked and lent forward to cup Grimmjow's face. "How's Hyou?"

"He's fine Ichi don't worry. Mum's holding him now." He indicated behind him and Ichigo craned his neck to see Rangiku rocking Hyou gently.

"M'kay." He lent forward and kissed Grimmjow softly.

"Are you in any pain?"

"No, I'm ok for now. What do they think of Hyou?"

"He's beautiful." Rangiku walked over and held him out. "Do you want him back."

"Please." Ichigo took Hyou and smiled gratefully. "Thank you."

Grimmshaw smiled and ruffled Grimmjow's hair. "I'm proud of you son."

"Thanks dad." The king and queen looked at each other briefly before leaving the room again to leave the two princes with their son. Grimmjow sat on the edge of the bed and Ichigo lent against him, smiling down at Hyou.

"What are we going to do with you? So far everyone who's seen you have fallen for your looks. What's going to happen when your older Hyou?"

Grimmjow chuckled and pressed his head into Ichigo's hair. "Hey Ichi?"

"Yeah?"

"I think you need a shower."

Ichigo blushed and pulled away to glare up at him. "I just had the most traumatic experience of my life and almost killed myself and lost Hyou. All you can say is that I smell?"

"Pretty much, besides you need to wash yourself clean from any blood left."

Ichigo sighed and bit his lip. "I suppose, here take Hyou."

Grimmjow frowned but took him. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to have a shower, as you so kindly suggested."

"Woah, you can barely sit up. You can't walk to the bathroom wash yourself."

"Then help me."

Grimmjow sighed and looked down at Hyou. "What about Hyou?"

Ichigo bit his lip and groaned. "You're right, we can't leave him." He rubbed his head and grinned. "Urahara!"

The man walked in after a moment. "Yes?"

"Can you watch Hyou for a but whilst I shower so Grimmjow can help me."

He raised his eyebrow. "You're leaving Hyou with me?"

Ichigo smiled warmly at him. "I trust you with my life, and I know you won't hurt Hyou."

"Ok, just put him in the cot and I'll watch him."

"Thank you."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes but stood and returned Hyou to his cot before helping Ichigo to his feet. "You ok?"

"Yeah." Ichigo winced and his hand went to his stomach. "Is it ok to shower?"

"Yes, just keep your wound dry."

"How can I do that if I'm in the shower and it's on my stomach?"

Urahara chuckled and pulled a chair over to the cot, sitting down next to it. "Ask Szayel, I'm sure he'll find something."

"Sure thing." Grimmjow half carried, half helped Ichigo into the next room, letting him lean against the desk for support. "Szayel?"

The pink haired man poked his head around the corner from his office. "Yes?"

"You got anything we can use to keep Ichigo's wound dry whilst he showers?"

He frowned in thought before grinning. "I have just the thing!" He disappeared back into the office and returned a few seconds later with something in his hands. "This is a waterproof patch Ichigo can put over the dressing to keep it dry. Make sure to keep your back to the water and sit down if you start feeling dizzy."

Ichigo nodded. "Thanks Szayel."

He chucked the patch at Grimmjow who caught it before helping Ichigo stand up again. "Ready to go?"

Ichigo closed his eyes briefly and nodded slowly. "Yeah."

"You sure you wanna have a shower now? It can wait."

He waved his hand dismissively. "I'm fine Grimm, I won't break from having a shower."

"If you insist." Grimmjow rolled his eyes at Szayel who shrugged and returned to his office as they left the room. Ichigo leaned heavily against the other as they walked down the hallway to the nearest bathroom and Grimmjow kicked the door open. "Here we go."

Ichigo lent against the wall with a groan. "You're carrying me back."

"Sorry Ichi can't, you need to keep your stomach straight, me carrying you won't help that."

"Fuck." He ran his hand through his hair. "Fine, but I'm going to need your help in the shower." He scowled at the smirk on Grimmjow's face. "That's not an excuse for you to grope me."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

...

...

...

An hour later, Ichigo was back in the hospital bed, grinning down at the now awake Hyou in his arms. "How is he?" He looked up at Grimmjow's question.

"Perfect, aren't you sweetie." He bent down to kiss Hyou's forehead, giggling when the small baby gurgled. "You're absolutely perfect Hyou. I couldn't have asked for anything better."

Grimmjow just rolled his eyes, turning his head when someone knocked at the door. "That's probably your parents, come in!"

The door opened and as Grimmjow predicted, Masaki and Isshin walked in, both with grim faces. Ichigo looked up at them both and frowned. "What's wrong?"

Masaki's eyes widened when she saw the small bundle he was holding. "We were told a complication and rose, that you were being taken into immediate surgery and the chances of survival were low."

Ichigo grinned proudly. "Yeah well, both me and Hyou beat the odds and survived."

"Hyou?"

"That's what we called him."

She approached the bed slowly and sat in the chair next to her son. "Him?"

Ichigo nodded and smiled, holding out Hyou. "Your grandson."

Masaki took him gently and pulled him closer, smiling as she looked at him. "He's so cute."

Isshin, who had been silent for the exchange, seemed to suddenly burst with excitement. "My son I'm so happy for you! You've got your own son! Another heir for the throne! I'm so glad you both survived!" He ran over to the bed and hugged Ichigo tightly.

"Dad let go! I almost dies you idiot don't kill me now!"

Grimmjow rose an eyebrow at them both and rolled his eyes at Masaki, making her chuckle and shake her head at the two's antics. Isshin finally let Ichigo go. "Are you hurt my darling Ichigo?"

"You try having a cesarean and see how you feel afterwards!"

"My poor Ichigo!"

His eyes widened in horror as his father yet again hugged him. "Grimmjow!"

At the shout of his name, the laughing man walked over and pulled Isshin off him. "I think that's enough, or you might actually kill the poor guy."

"Thank you."

Isshin sniffed dejectedly. "Don't you love me Ichigo."

"No."

"How cruel!" Isshin turned and glomped himself to the shocked Grimmjow. "Fine! Grimmjow can be my new son!"

"That's incest you god damn fool!" Ichigo inhaled sharply and his hand shot to his stomach. "Shit!"

Masaki looked up and frowned. "What's wrong? And language young man, I don't want you teaching that to Hyou."

"Sorry, my stomach just hurts, that's all."

Grimmjow frowned and shoved the whimpering king off himself, moving to Ichigo's side. "I think you've overdone it."

"I'm fine, really."

Grimmjow pushed him down as he went to move. "No. I'm not having you injury yourself or potentially kill yourself. Sit there and try not to move to much."

"Fine."

Ichigo sighed and lent back, glancing over at his mother. He smiled softly as she rocked Hyou and she looked up to return the smile. "He's adorable."

"Everyone says that."

"That's because he is Ichi." Grimmjow squeezed his hand and sighed. "Get some sleep yeah? We'll be here when you wake up."

Ichigo's eyes turned to meet his. "I'm not tired."

"Yeah right, you need to rest." He sighed and lay down, closing his eyes. Not realising how exhausted his body was, he fell asleep after only a few minutes. "Sleep well Ichigo."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Attacked

_*Two Months Later*_

Ichigo frowned and turned away from the sunlight filtering into the room, pressing his head to Grimmjow's chest with a mumble. His eyes opened however, when a small cry could be heard from the open door. He sat up slowly and stretched, deciding to go see to Hyou before he woke Grimmjow too.

With a sigh, Ichigo slipped out of the bed and pulled on a shirt, finding it was Grimmjow's when the sleeves fell over his hands. He pushed them up and left the room, going into the nursery in the next room and approached the cot where Hyou's cries were coming from.

"Morning Hyou, time to get up?" Ichigo reached in and lifted the small baby out, cradling him to his chest with a smile. Even after two months Ichigo found it hard to believe Hyou was real. "Hungry?"

A small gurgle was his answer and he chuckled, leaving the room to head down to the kitchen and prepare a bottle for him. Sitting down in one of the seats with a sigh, Ichigo pressed the bottle to Hyou's mouth and immediate sucking sounds filled the room. He closed his eyes and lent back against the seat, occasionally glancing at Hyou to make sure he was feeding properly. Ichigo smiled as he finished and picked him up to wind him, gently patting his back. Once he was finished, Ichigo stood up and cradled Hyou again, running his hand through the soft, powder blue locks which had grown since his birth with a small smile.

"I'm glad you got your father's hair."

"I'm glad he got your eyes." Ichigo jumped and turned around to scowl at Grimmjow, who was leaning against the door frame watching them.

"Do you make it your past time to make me jump?"

"Pretty much." He smirked and pushed away from the wall to approach them and scooped Hyou from Ichigo's arms. "I'm gunna teach you all my tricks, so learn well. Then when I'm not around or dead, you can scare mummy."

Ichigo frowned. "When you're dead?"

Grimmjow shrugged. "I'm gunna die first because I'm older."

The younger snorted and shook his head. "Doesn't mean you'll die first idiot."

Grimmjow just grinned and kissed Hyou's head with a hum. "You all full up now? We're going to go see your grandparents over at the Zangetsu Kingdom today. You better behave on the trip, we don't want you crying for the whole journey."

"I'm sure Hyou'll be fine."

"Of course he will, you're always good aren't you."

Ichigo just rolled his eyes as Grimmjow started cooing and left him to it. He returned to their room and changed into more appropriate clothes before checking to make sure everything was packed and ready. Returning the kitchen, he found Grimmjow sat down humming a tune.

"Everything ok?"

"Yes. Just trying to get Hyou to sleep."

Ichigo approached them and looked down at Hyou's sleeping face. "He looks asleep to me."

"Yeah he only just nodded off." Grimmjow looked up and pulled Ichigo down into a kiss. "Is everything ready?"

"Yeah, we just gotta get everything into the carriage."

"Starrk can do that."

Ichigo rolled his eyes and held out his arms. "Give me Hyou."

"Why?"

"Come on."

Grimmjow frowned and handed him over. "Now what?"

"Go put our stuff in the carriage."

"What?" Grimmjow gave him an incredulous look and he rolled his eyes.

"Don't make Starrk do all the work, you're strong enough to do it yourself." Grimmjow groaned and gave him a pleading look, which only made Ichigo grin. "It aint working Grimm, go get our stuff."

He sighed and shook his head, grumbling as he left the room. "It's a good thing I love you."

"I heard that!"

"Good!"

Ichigo smiled and rocked Hyou as he cried out. "It's nothing Hyou, go back to sleep sweetie."

...

...

...

Ichigo frowned as Grimmjow put their stuff into the carriage. "Grimm?'

"Yeah?"

"Are you mad at me?" He asked quietly, looking down at Hyou hesitantly.

Grimmjow sighed and dropped the suitcase, moving to Ichigo to cup his face. "Look at me."

Ichigo lifted his eyes to meet Grimmjow's shyly. "Yeah?"

"I'm not mad, it's just a change."

"Change?"

He smiled and kissed Ichigo's forehead. "Before we met, if someone just asked me to do something I didn't need to do, I wouldn't have. But now, you easily made me help out and it's just... different."

'A good different?"

"Yeah I guess." Grimmjow chuckled and kissed him softly. "But I'm not mad at you ok?"

"Yeah." Ichigo looked back and sighed wistfully. "It feels strange to be leaving."

"We're going back to your Kingdom, shouldn't it be the opposite?"

Ichigo turned to grin at Grimmjow. "This is my home, we've lived here for almost eight months now."

"I'm glad you think so." Grimmjow pulled Ichigo against his side and opened the carriage door. "After you." Ichigo rolled his eyes but got in anyway, shifted the sleeping child into a more comfortable position as Grimmjow put the last case away. He jumped in with a grin and settled next to Ichigo, putting an arm around his shoulders. "Ready to go?"

"I guess." Ichigo smiled and lent against him gratefully as the carriage took off, falling asleep soon after. Grimmjow glanced down as Ichigo's body relaxed and chuckled when he saw he'd fallen asleep.

He took Hyou from the man's lax arms when he started wriggling. "What's wrong Hyou?" The small child started crying so he cradled him to his chest to pat his back and murmur reassurances. "What's got into you huh? You were sleeping fine a minute ago." When the carriage jolted to a stop, he looked up with a frown, leaning to look outside at the coachman. "Why are we stopping, we aren't there yet."

The man was looking ahead, his eyes wide with fright as he stuttered something unitelligble.

"What are you saying?" Grimmjow glanced down as Hyou wriggled and almost fell out of his arms. "What's wrong Hyou?"

"You know, they say a child, more specifically a baby, can sense when something's wrong, or even when danger's near."

Grimmjow's head snapped up at the sound of the unfamiliar voice. "Who are you?" He asked, still not seeing anyone.

"You'll find out in a minute, once I take care of this snivelling excuse of a man." Grimmjow ducked back inside as the coachman's cries echoed around them, shaking Ichigo awake.

"Ichigo wake up!" He whispered furiously as the man stirred.

"One minute."

"We don't have a minute!"

Brown eyes opened at the urgency in his tone and blinked sleepily. "What's wrong?"

"Take Hyou and run."

"What?"

"Run Ichigo."

He sat up straighter, face taunt with worry. "What's happening?"

"Someone's outside and just killed the coachman. I need you to take Hyou and run, we're not far from your Kingdom so I'll distract him long enough for you to get there."

Ichigo's eyes widened. "I can't leave you!"

"You have to! For Hyou, you want him to die here?"

He looked down and the crying bundle in his arms and hesitated. "No."

"Then go."

Ichigo looked up with tear filled eyes. "I'll see you again right?"

Grimmjow sighed grimly. "I don't know."

He looked away and closed his eyes briefly. "I love you."

"I love you too, and Hyou. Now go." Grimmjow kissed him quickly then Hyou's head before grabbing his sword. "Goodbye Ichigo."

"Goodbye."

Ichigo sat in the carriage for several minutes before hitching Hyou's bag around his shoulders and opening the door slowly. He glanced around and when he deemed it safe, quietly dropped the the floor. Holding Hyou tight to his chest, he ran into the forest and in Zangetsu's general direction.

Grimmjow approached the front of the carriage quietly, freezing when he saw the coachman's body. He growled quietly and moved ahead, coming to the front to find a man dressed in oddly fashioned robes, watching him with a smile. He stood with an air of confidence, his brown hair slicked back except for one curl which fell between his brown eyes which surveyed Grimmjow with amusement.

"Who are you?" Grimmjow demanded.

"You don't know?"

"I wouldn't be asking if I did would I."

The man chuckled and shook his head slightly. "My name is Sosuke Aizen."

"Is that supposed to mean something to me?"

"They really don't teach you anything do they?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Grimmjow growled and gripped his sword tighter. "Do you know who you've just attacked."

"Yes. The princes of the Pantera and Zangetsu Kingdoms, along with their son."

"What do you want?"

"I thought you would've figured it out by now."

"No, I haven't."

Aizen smiled again, the sight sending chills down his spine. "Do I scare you Grimmjow?"

"Like hell you do."

He held up his finger. "Don't lie to me, I always know."

"Right. You going to tell me who you are now?"

Aizen swept out his arms. "I'm a sorcerer, almost took control of this part of the world a few decades ago. Until the Jaeggerjaques' and Kurosaki's joined forces to stop me. They almost killed me too." Grimmjow stepped back in shock. "So you know who I am now?"

He growled and narrowed his eyes. "Yeah, I know. What do you want?"

"I want revenge."

"How?"

Aizen's brown eyes shown maliciously. "The heirs to both Kingdoms will do just fine."

"Like hell I'll let you touch them."

"You really think you can stop me?" He laughed sadistically. "You? A mere mortal human? I don't think so."

"I can try, but let me make this clear. You won't ever lay a hand on either of them as long as I live."

Before Aizen could reply, he lunged forward and attacked, making Aizen step back and draw his own sword. "Silly boy, I'm not going to kill you."

"Then what do you want?"

"Revenge is more powerful when you have their loved ones lives in your control."

Grimmjow stumbled slightly as Aizen rose his hand and pointed at him, muttering something. "What are you doing?"

"Taking you, then I'm going for your beloved family."

Grimmjow snarled and shook the feeling off, moving to clash their swords together. "Like hell."

"You have no power, let alone any control."

"I won't let you." Grimmjow's body shook and his vision blanked, the last thing he heard was Aizen chuckle before collapsing.

...

...

...

Ichigo stopped running and lent against a tree, shaking violently as fear washed through him. "Shit, something happened." His head whipped around and he clutched the distressed child closer as a twig snapped behind them. "Shit!"

He pushed away from the tree and started running again, his fear escalating as it became obvious someone was following him, getting closer. He burst through the tree line, looking up at the Kingdom's wall with a grin. Snapping his head to the side and looking at the forest with a sense of forbidding, a strange feeling overtook him, relief.

_Whatever was following me won't leave the forest, maybe it can't. _

Ichigo edged closer to the wall, sighing when his back hit it and began moving along, hoping he was close to the entrance, his eyes never leaving the tree line. The dark presence lessened and finally disappeared. Ichigo closed his eyes and lent against the wall, his body still shaking with adrenaline and fear.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" He shook his head and looked down at Hyou as his cries subsided. "What happened Hyou? What can you feel?"

"My lord?"

Ichigo yelled out and jumped, drawing his sword. "Stay back!"

He turned around and dropped it in relief upon finding a thoroughly shocked guard. "How close to the gates are we?"

"A-about five minutes."

"Good." Ichigo picked up and holstered the sword, striding forward. "I need to speak to the king and queen immediately."

"Yes sir."

The guard turned and Ichigo started following him before casting a glance back at the forest, freezing as he caught sight of a man watching him with a smile. The man didn't move or say anything, but Ichigo knew it was the person who had attacked them and chased him to the castle's edge.

"Are you ok my lord?"

Ichigo snapped his head to look at the guard in confusion. "Did you see him?"

"Him?" The guard looked at the forest and shook his head in confusion. "No."

Ichigo glanced back to see he had gone and clutched Hyou closer. "This place isn't safe anymore, make sure no-one goes into the forest. Am I understood?"

"Yes my lord."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Exchange

Ichigo followed the guard back to castle and thanked him before quickly striding inside, banging open the doors to the main hall, shocking his parents inside.

"Ichigo what's wrong? What happened?" Isshin stood up after a brief silence at Ichigo's sudden appearance.

Masaki hurried to her son's side and pulled his shaking form into a hug. "Where's Grimmjow?"

"H-he's gone mum."

"Gone where?"

"We were attacked, he told me to take Hyou and run whilst he distracted them so we could escape to safety. We almost got caught too, but whoever or whatever attacked us, couldn't or wouldn't cross the tree line surrounding the castle."

Masaki and Isshin shared a look, which didn't go unnoticed by Ichigo. Masaki nodded and gripped Ichigo's shoulders tightly. "This is very important Ichigo, do you remember anything about your attacker, what they looked like?"

Ichigo sighed and closed his eyes. "I caught a glimpse of them."

"What did they look like."

"They were male, wearing some sort of robe, had brown hair..." He shuddered at the memory. "And brown eyes."

Isshin sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Aizen's returned."

Ichigo turned to look at his father. "Who's Aizen?"

Masaki rubbed his arms and sighed. "If Grimmjow fought against him... he's dead."

"No he's not!"

"Ichigo-"

"He's not." Ichigo spoke calmly, and held his head up. "I would know if he's dead and he's not, believe me."

"Then Aizen wants something in return for his life."

"Who's Aizen?" Ichigo asked again, more firmly.

"A sorcerer who we fought many years ago." Isshin held up his hand as Ichigo's mouth opened. "Sit down before you say anything, and I'll tell you everything you need to know."

He sighed and moved to sit in his chair, glancing down to make sure Hyou was comfortable before returning his attention to Isshin. "Talk."

"Aizen is a powerful sorcerer who tried to take over the surrounding Kingdom's over twenty years ago, before any of you were born. Many people died to stop him, and we only just succeeded, taking away his power and supposedly his life. Now he's back and has his powers back, we're in trouble. He's wanting revenge, and by the looks of it, he wants it on us and the Pantera Kingdom. He's doing it by going for you and Grimmjow, probably Hyou too."

Ichigo jerked and held Hyou tighter. "Why Hyou?"

"Because you're all the heirs to our Kingdoms, without you three, there will be difficulties."

"Why? There's my sisters."

"Not for Pantera. All they have is Grimmjow, and you're the only male who can probably have his children. If either of you die, Hyou is their last heir and if he dies... It's the end of their bloodline."

"He won't die and neither will Hyou." Ichigo stood up and handed him to Masaki. "We're going back to the carriage and finding clues. We're going to rescue Grimmjow and defeat Aizen once and for all. Any questions?"

Isshin stood up and shook his head. "You can't take Aizen on Ichigo. He almost killed us last time and we don't have any power this time."

Ichigo frowned. "This time?"

He hesitated and glanced at Masaki. "We... had help."

"From a sorcerer?"

"A good one that wanted to defeat Aizen."

Ichigo's eyes widened as he figured something out. "That's why Aizen can't cross the tree line isn't it?"

"Yes."

"Then ask them to help again!"

"We can't."

"Why not?"

Masaki cleared her throat. "They lost their power to defeat him, they're living a new life now and won't want to be dragged into this mess again."

"Aren't there any others?"

"No. Sorcerers are born with power, their kind hasn't been seen in decades. Sorcerers were rare even before Aizen, they're all but extinct now."

Ichigo looked away, the disappointment clear in his eyes. "Oh."

Isshin shook his head and looked down at the table as he thought. "I suppose we can go back to the carriage, Aizen will have left it by now."

Ichigo's head snapped up in excitement. "Really?"

"Yes."

"Great! Let's go."

"We have to arrange everything, and what about Hyou? We can't take him back out there if there's a chance Aizen will be watching. There's no guarantee we'll even come back."

He hesitated and glanced at Masaki who smiled softly. "Can you take care of him mum?"

"Of course."

He sighed and took Hyou's bag off, dumping it on the chair. "Everything he needs is in here. If I don't come back... make sure he knows how much both me and Grimmjow love him, and that we sacrificed our lives so he could live."

"Of course."

Ichigo nodded and took Hyou back, looking down with a soft smile. "We love you so much Hyou, don't ever forget that. Although you won't remember me or your dad if we die, you'll know we love you and are prepared to die for you." He lent forward and kissed Hyou's head, nuzzling his face gently. "I'm going to find Grimmjow and bring him back, for you." Kissing him one last time, Ichigo pulled away and handed him back to Masaki. "Look after him."

"Of course."

Ichigo nodded and looked at his father. "Are we going?"

"Let's go then." Isshin walked over and placed his hand on Ichigo's back. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. I need to keep Hyou safe and Grimmjow. The only way to do that is find Aizen, and stop him, no matter the cost."

...

...

...

Ichigo shook his body as it tingled with anticipation, approaching the now deserted carriage, sat innocently on the path. He walked up to it and placed a hand on it, taking a deep breath. The guards who had come with them were currently searching the area, leaving him and his father relatively alone.

"Ichigo?"

He turned to look at Isshin and smiled reassuringly. "I'm fine, really." Isshin frowned but didn't press the matter as Ichigo pushed away and moved to the front of the carriage, crouching down. "There's blood."

"I doubt it's Aizen's." Isshin went around the other end of the carriage stopping abruptly as he rounded the corner. "There's a body."

Ichigo stiffened. "Whose?"

"Not Grimmjow's."

His body relaxed slightly and he stood, making his way over to Isshin and the body, looking down at it. He jerked slightly when recognising them. "Its the coachman." Ichigo sighed and bent down to close his eyes. "I didn't even know his name." He looked up at Isshin. "Is this what war is?"

Isshin sighed and crouched next to his upset son. "Yes, but real war is worse, with far more bodies and far more bloodshed. Most being the lives of the innocent."

Ichigo nodded and stood up. "We need to stop this before more innocent lives are taken. This man did nothing wrong, he was just the unfortunate one driving our carriage. He didn't deserve this."

"No-one deserves death, unless they kill without the desire to protect."

"What does that mean? Isn't it evil to take anyone's life, regardless?" Ichigo stood up and glanced at his father with a frown.

"You only take another's life in order to save someone's. Are you willing to take Aizen's to save Grimmjow's, and Hyou's?"

"Yes."

"Then you aren't evil. You are willing to do what it takes to save an innocent child's life and your love."

Ichigo sighed heavily and shook his head. "I will if I have to, but if there's another way, that would be better."

"That's why Aizen is still alive, this time we need to kill him or he'll just regain his powers again."

"I know." Ichigo's eyes flickered back to the carriage and he frowned, catching sight of something white fluttering in the wind. "What's that?"

Upon closer inspection it could be seen that it was a piece of paper stuck to the carriage with an arrow, he went to touch it but Isshin grabbed his wrist, earning a confused look from his son. "Don't touch it, I'll do it." He reached out and pulled the arrow out, dropping it to the floor to read the note. "It's from Aizen."

"What does it say?"

"He's willing to exchange Grimmjow."

Ichigo frowned. "For what?"

Isshin looked up at him, the hesitation obvious on his face. "Hyou."

"No." Ichigo shook his head and stepped back. "I can't... Anything but Hyou."

"That's what it says." Isshin held out the note and Ichigo took it with shaking hands, reading the words.

_' I assume by now you have returned to the carriage in hopes to find clues on where I am, or even where Grimmjow Jaeggerjaques is. You will find neither here. I have Grimmjow captive and will exchange him for one thing only, the child known as Hyou. This is not a negotiation. The exchange will take place here at dawn in two days. If you are not here with the child, I will assume you are not willing to trade and will kill Pantera's heir. _

_- Aizen. '_

Ichigo inhaled sharply and dropped the paper on the floor. "He's making me choose between Grimmjow and our son?!"

"Ichigo-"

At his outburst, the guards returned and one approached Isshin. "There's not signs of a trail anywhere my lord."

"I didn't expect there to be. We're returning to the castle now, will you and you're men take the cases from the carriage."

"Of course."

As the guards collected the cases, Isshin approached Ichigo and picked up the paper. "There's nothing we can do."

"What about an ambush?"

He shook his head. "Aizen will expect it. We don't have any power to combat his and it will only result in more lives taken."

Ichigo groaned in frustration. "What can we do then?"

"Nothing."

"Are you sure there's no-one else that remains with power? There's got to be someone."

"There isn't." Isshin shook his head again and gently placed a hand on Ichigo's shoulder in an attempt to reach his son. "We searched for years to find the last person, there is no-one else."

"So Grimmjow will die?"

"I'm afraid so."

Ichigo looked away and bit his lip, forcing himself not to cry. "Why us? What did we do?"

"It's not your fault." Isshin pulled Ichigo closer and started leading him back to the castle and the guards followed. "This is mine, Masaki's and Grimmjow's parents."

"Why?"

"Because we're the ones who took Aizen's powers and defeated him."

Ichigo nodded as he remembered what Isshin had said back in the main hall "And he wants revenge, by killing the heirs to both Kingdoms."

"Yes."

With a heavy sigh Ichigo fell silent and remained so until returning to the castle. He took Hyou from his mother and looked up with a small smile. "How was he?"

"An angel, he slept most of the time and only woke once for a feed."

Ichigo smiled softly and bent down to nuzzle their faces together. "Good. I'm sorry I can't bring your father back Hyou. I won't trade his life for yours, no matter how much I want to save him." Hyou gurgled and touched Ichigo's face, attempting to grab his brightly coloured hair, making him chuckle. "He loves you so much, I know he wouldn't want me to go through with this trade."

"What trade?"

Ichigo looked up and smiled sadly. "Aizen left a note asking for an exchange, Hyou for Grimmjow in two days at dawn."

"Where's this note?" Isshin handed her the paper and she read through it, her face getting more tense as she read each word. Once she'd finished, she looked up at Ichigo. "There's nothing we can do."

Ichigo smiled sadly. "I know." Hyou, who had been spending his time trying to grasp Ichigo's hair, finally achieved his goal and shrieked loudly. Ichigo looked down in shock before grinning. "Are you laughing Hyou?" He let out another giggle and tugged on the stand of hair, letting it go to fist some more. Ichigo lent down to kiss his head. "Your first laugh Hyou..."

Masaki smiled softly and glanced at Isshin. "We need to talk about this." She held up the paper and he nodded.

Ichigo looked up and glanced between them. "I'm going to my room with Hyou, we both need some sleep."

"That's ok." Masaki turned to him and nodded. "When we've decided what to do about Aizen, I'll call you down."

"Thank you." Ichigo smiled gratefully and shifted Hyou into a more comfortable position before leaving and heading back to his room. He found that his and Grimmjow's bags had been put inside and sighed heavily, placing Hyou in the cot. "What am I going to do with all of his stuff?" He picked up a bag and opened it, finding Grimmjow's shirt on top. Picking it up, Ichigo pressed his head into the fabric and sighed deeply. "I'm going to see you again Grimmjow, I promise."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Escape

_*3 Months Later*_

Aizen strode through his hideout, stopping outside a locked door. With a wave of his hand, the door was unlocked and he entered the darkened room. As his eyes adjusted to the lack of light, the figure slumped against the wall became visible.

Grimmjow's eyes flickered open and he lifted his head to gaze and the door. "What now?" He croaked, his voice harsh with lack of use.

Aizen smiled smugly from his position next to the door. "Still got some life left in you then?"

He chuckled and let his head fall back to his chest. "Fuck you."

Aizen stepped forward and grasped Grimmjow's face, pulling it up their eyes met and cocked his head to the side in mock thought. "What would the people think of their prince if they could see him now? What would your family think? Your precious love... or even your child?"

Grimmjow growled and jerked his head free. "Don't speak of them you bastard."

Aizen continued as if he didn't speak. "I wonder how long Ichigo can hold out before going through with the trade."

He laughed, the hollow sound echoing off the walls. "You must be fucking stupid to think Ichigo will trade Hyou for me. He's our son, Ichigo will never do it, and he knows I know that and frankly, we wouldn't be able to move on if he does."

"It doesn't matter whether or not he does. I will still kill them both."

Grimmjow lurched forward to attack the smirking man, only to be halted by the chains keeping him attached to the wall. "You bastard! Don't you fucking touch them!"

Aizen just chuckled and placed his hand on Grimmjow's head. "It won't be me killing them dear Grimmjow. I can't leave the forest yet, whereas you can."

"I won't do it."

"You won't have a choice."

Grimmjow's body stiffened as Aizen started muttering something foreign. "What the fuck are you doing?!"

"It would take too much time to explain to someone as narrow-minded as you." Grimmjow tried to retort, but couldn't find the strength to open his mouth as his body got heavier with each passing second. "Let's just say... I'm taking control..." With those word echoing in his mind, Grimmjow finally succommed to Aizen's power and passed out.

When he woke the next day, Grimmjow stiffened as the sound of keys in the lock were heard. Pressing his back against the wall, he watched wearily as the door opened, relaxing slightly when the person entering wasn't Aizen.

"Who are you?"

The man glanced up at him and shook his head. "It doesn't matter."

Grimmjow inhaled sharply when he saw the man's face. "You look like..."

"I know." The man who bore an uncanny resemblance to Ichigo with the only differences being his white hair, pale skin and golden eyes, dropped in front of Grimmjow and pulled out a key, hurriedly unlocking the chains binding him to the wall. "Aizen created me the same day he was born. I'm Ichigo Kurosaki's opposite."

"Why are you helping me?"

"Because I can feel Ichigo's anguish and you need to return to him."

"Aizen created you, why are you betraying him?"

He looked up and grinned, revealing sharpened teeth. "I don't answer to nobody."

"Right."

Grimmjow was helped to his feet and the look-a-like quickly moved him through the doorway and down the corridor, stopping in a deserted storage room. "You need to disguise yourself." Grimmjow caught the cloak thrown at him and slowly put it on, wincing at the dull throb in his head. "What did Aizen do to you?"

"What?" Grimmjow glanced up as the man indicated at his hand holding his head.

"What did he do?"

He shrugged. "Dunno. He put his hand on my head and muttered something. I couldn't fight it and passed out."

The pale man stiffened before slowly approaching him and grasping his face, gazing into his eyes searchingly. "Shit."

"What?"

"Aizen's trying to take over your subconscious. But he hasn't had enough time to fully develop his hold yet so you need to leave now if you want to retain your own will." He grabbed Grimmjow's arm and dragged him out of the small room, hurriedly walking down the corridors and nodded at passerby's. When they reached outside, he turned to Grimmjow. "Run."

"Where?"

He pointed in the direction behind them. "Run straight that way and don't stop until you reach the tree line. Aizen can't pass it."

"Why not?"

"Powerful magic binds him to this forest, he can't leave."

Grimmjow nodded and shook his legs to ready himself. "What's your name?"

The man grinned again. "Shiro."

"Thanks for the help Shiro, I'll repay you one day."

"Good, I'm gunna need a favour soon enough, now go before Aizen finds you've disappeared."

With a nod at the strange man he now knew as Shiro, Grimmjow took of in the direction indicated, making his way as quickly as possible to the edge of the forest. He stumbled and stopped to lean heavily against a tree, groaning at the pain in his legs. With having little to no exercise since being captured, his legs weren't used to strenuous activity. His head snapped up and he whipped around as the forest went quiet, the sense of foreboding overcoming him.

"Shit."

Bracing himself against the tree, he pushed off and sprinted across the forest floor, dodging branches and roots before bursting through the tree line. With a relieved laugh, Grimmjow stopped to catch his breath, only to have a hand wrap around the cloak he was wearing.

"Did you really think you could escape?" Grimmjow turned his head to find Aizen grasping the clothing with a smirk. "I don't know how you did it, but you're not getting one step further."

Grimmjow growled and kicked out, catching Aizen in the chest and making him release his hold. "Like hell I'm going back!" He fell to the floor and shimmied away from the trees, grinning when Aizen didn't make any moves to follow him. "What? Can't get me now?" He stood up shakily and grinned smugly. "Goodbye Aizen." With a wave of his hand, Grimmjow walked away from the furious Sorcerer.

"This isn't the end Grimmjow, not yet."

"Yeah, yeah."

...

...

...

Ichigo sighed heavily as he looked at his plate, pushing the potato around it with little to no interest. He only looked up when the door opened, grinning when his mother walked in with Hyou in her arms.

"Mother, how's Hyou been?"

She smiled and handed over the giggling child. "Very energetic, Isshin had to give up bird watching to help me."

Ichigo chuckled and kissed Hyou's forehead. "You know Hyou, he doesn't sit still for a moment."

"Neither did you, I wonder where he gets it from." Masaki shook her head and sat down as a servant brought in some food for her. "How's your day been?"

"Boring. You know I have nothing to do without Hyou around."

"You need a break once in a while, you'll overdo it otherwise." She glanced up and sighed at the dark circles under his eyes. "You've gotten thin and I know you're not sleeping." Ichigo just sighed and shook his head, redirecting his attention to the impatient child who started crying when no-one was paying attention to him.

"Oh Hyou, you love to be the centre of attention don't you?" Once he'd gotten his mother's attention, Hyou giggled and reached out to touch his cheek, making Ichigo smile softly and grab the tiny hand in his own. "You're too adorable for your own good." The door banged opened making all three of them jump and Hyou start crying at the loud noise. Ichigo looked up with a frown as he rocked the distressed child, his eyes coming to rest on a cloak clad figure. "Who are you and how did you manage to get here without the guards stopping you?"

The mysterious man didn't move, only stood watching him. Masaki cleared her throat and stood up, moving to stand next to her son. "What is your intentions? Speak up before I call the guards."

The man seemed to come out of his daze and sighed heavily. "My intentions?"

Ichigo froze as he spoke, the familiar voice sending shivers down his spine and his eyes widened to almost comical proportions. "Mother?"

She looked down at her shocked son. "Yes?"

"Take Hyou and move away." She did as asked from his authoritative tone and Ichigo stood, slowly approaching the stranger. He stopped in front of him and hesitantly reached out to grip the hood of the cloak. "G-grimmjow?" He asked in a quiet voice, not daring to believe what he was asking in fear of it not being true. Masaki's own eyes widened in surprise when Ichigo spoke and she stepped further away, rocking Hyou to keep him from crying.

The hooded figure chuckled and bent down so his and Ichigo's faces were inches apart. "Take the hood off and find out."

Ichigo bit his lip and looked down, taking a deep breath before lifting his head and slowly pulling the cloaks hood down, grinning when he saw who was underneath. "Grimmjow!" He yelled the name and threw himself into the others arms, clutching him tightly.

Grimmjow smiled and kissed his head. "Hey Ichi."

Ichigo pulled back to look at him, a frown marring his otherwise joyful expression. "Where have you been?"

"Aizen had me captive."

"He didn't kill you?"

Grimmjow shook his head and kissed Ichigo's forehead. "No. He kept me alive and apparently was trying to take over my subconsciousness."

"How do you know that?"

"Shiro told me."

Masaki frowned and stepped towards them. "Shiro?"

Grimmjow looked over Ichigo's head and nodded. "He said Aizen created him, that he's Ichigo's opposite."

"Opposite?" Ichigo asked quietly, making Grimmjow look down at him again and shrug.

"I don't know, he looked almost identical to you though. He helped me escape and pointed me in this direction."

"Why?"

"He said it was because he could feel your anguish, so he needed me to return to you." Ichigo blushed and buried his head in Grimmjow's chest, smiling that he could still do it. "You ok Ichi?"

"Mhmm." He pulled back and smiled softly. "I've missed you so much."

Grimmjow smiled and cupped his face. "I'm here now and I promise you I won't leave again."

"You better not."

He bent down and brushed their lips together, making Ichigo shudder softly. "I have not intentions to leave you or Hyou."

"Good." Ichigo closed his eyes briefly to enjoy their fleeting contact before pulling away, grinning when Grimmjow gave him a confused frown. Without answering him, he turned to Masaki. "Mother can I have Hyou back?"

She hesitated slightly, her eyes flickering to Grimmjow before nodding and passing the wriggling child over. "I'm going to find your father and sisters ok? Don't leave the room."

"Ok." Ichigo looked down and smiled softly as Hyou stopped wriggling and became interested in his new holder. "Hey Hyou, there's someone you should meet, it's been a long time but I'm sure you'll remember him." Hyou gurgled and he grinned, turning to approach Grimmjow and look up at him, finding the man watching Hyou intently. "Want to hold him?"

Grimmjow nodded and took him carefully, his face breaking out into a grin when Hyou smiled and attempted to grab his hair. "Hello Hyou." He giggled when he finally grasped Grimmjow's hair, tugging on the blue strands with surprising strength. "You've grown up so much."

Ichigo smiled softly at the adoring look Grimmjow wore, moving to his side. "Are you ok?"

He managed to glance away quickly to give Ichigo a reassuring smile before returning his attention to Hyou. "Yes. It's just hard to believe he's grown so much in the past three months. He's laughing now and able to touch things at will, I've missed a lot."

"Well you're not missing anything else." Ichigo lent against his side, smiling as his arm went around his waist. "I know you would've been here if you could, I'm just glad that Shiro person helped you escape."

"Yeah." Grimmjow shook his head slightly and kissed Ichigo's head. "But we're stuck here now and can't go home, Aizen will try to attack if we go near the forest."

Ichigo sighed and looked up with a small smile. "I guess we'll have to make here our home for the time being."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Will

When Masaki returned ten minutes later with Isshin and their daughters, Ichigo was ushered outside with Hyou to wait with his sisters whilst they talked to Grimmjow. "Why can't I stay?"

Isshin sighed and shook his head. "You don't need to hear this Ichigo."

"Why not? What are you going to do to Grimmjow?"

"Nothing, we just have a few questions about Aizen."

"But-"

"No more questions Ichigo, we'll be done soon."

With that, the door was shut in his face and Ichigo turned around with a huff to find his sisters watching. "What?"

"Is it true?" Orihime asked hesitantly.

"About Grimmjow coming back?" She nodded and he grinned. "Yes."

Orihime squealed excitedly and pulled Ichigo into a hug. "Yay! Is he ok? What happened?"

"He's fine and I don't know all the details." Ichigo pulled away and readjusted Hyou in his arms. "Father just kicked me out so I have no idea what's going on."

"How is he still alive?"

Ichigo glanced at Nel who was watching him sceptically. "What?"

She shrugged and pushed away from the wall. "I mean, that Aizen said he'd kill Grimmjow if you didn't trade him for Hyou. So why's he still alive? After three months?"

Ichigo frowned in thought. "He mentioned that the person who helped him escape said Aizen was trying to take over his subconscious."

"How do you know he didn't?"

"Is there something you want to ask Nel?" Ichigo stood up straighter at her cynical tone. "What are you suggesting?"

"Aizen is the powerful sorcerer right? So how did Grimmjow escape, with the help of only one other person? Doesn't that seem just a little bit strange?"

"Are you implying this is part of Aizen's plan?"

"Maybe it is."

Ichigo scowled in annoyance. "Do you have any idea what he went through? What Aizen did to him? Yet you dare accuse him of being a pawn in Aizen's plan!"

"Ichigo-"

"No you don't get to say that! Do you have any idea how fucking hard its been the past three months? I've had to raise Hyou on my own, thinking we'd never see Grimmjow again, that Hyou wouldn't even remember him! And today, he came back. You want to know how good it felt when he held Hyou? It felt amazing, it felt right to know Hyou had his father back. Don't you ever say that!"

Nel sighed heavily and shook her head, but didn't retort. Yuzu looked between the two with tearful eyes, shocked by the argument as the two usually got on really well and had never seen them act like that. "Ichi-nii?"

Ichigo started slightly and turned to look at Yuzu with a small smile. "It's fine Yuzu."

"No it's not." She sucked in a breath heavily. "You shouldn't be arguing with Nel, it's not right. I know you're upset about what she said but she's only thinking about an option and you're emotional I get that." She turned to look at Nel. "You shouldn't say things like that, Grimmjow's come back, we should be happy, not accusing him of being Aizen's puppet."

The awkward silence which followed Yuzu's speech lasted for several minutes until the hall doors opened again, making them all jump out of their thoughts. Grimmjow left the room, stopping and raising an eyebrow in question at the subdued atmosphere.

"What's wrong?" When no-one answered, he turned to Ichigo. "Ichigo?"

The man seemed to come alive at the mention of his name and he shook his body, taking Grimmjow's arm to drag him away from everyone else. "Let's go somewhere more private ok."

"Sure?" Grimmjow let Ichigo pull him up to his room, waiting until he'd put Hyou in the cot and turned towards him. "You gunna tell me what's wrong now?" Ichigo still didn't speak, rather he moved forward into Grimmjow's arms with a shuddering sigh. "Ichi?"

His grip on Grimmjow's shirt tightened as he nuzzled his head closer to the man's chest. "What did my parents want?"

"Just asking questions."

"Like?"

Grimmjow kissed his head and pressed his to Ichigo's hair. "About how I escaped, who Shiro was, what Aizen did to me. Stuff like that."

"M'kay."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not yet, it can wait for a bit longer." Ichigo pulled away so he could lift his head and look up into confused blue eyes. "You're not under Aizen's control are you?"

"No. What makes you think I am?"

"Just something Nel said." Ichigo smiled reassuringly, pulling Grimmjow's head down so their noses brushed. "Care to prove her wrong?"

"How do you propose that?"

"Prove to me that you really are you."

"How?"

His lips brushed against Ichigo's and he pulled his smaller body closer. "Make love to me." Ichigo breathed the words, letting his head fall back so Grimmjow could kiss his neck.

"What about Hyou?"

Ichigo groaned and pulled away to look at the sleeping child. "Do you think he'll sleep through it?"

"Only if you're quiet."

He turned back to glare at Grimmjow. "Quiet?"

Grimmjow shrugged with a grin, pulling Ichigo towards the bed. "You pretty loud in bed Ichi."

The younger man huffed as his back hit the bed and Grimmjow moved to lean over him. "Excuse me?"

"Don't worry about it, I think it's a real turn on."

Ichigo blushed before pressing his hands to Grimmjow's chest, playing with the first button on the shirt. "Really?"

"Definitely." Grimmjow lifted Ichigo's head and bent down to kiss him softly, the kiss soon turning heated as Ichigo's hands started undoing his shirt. "Show's you're enjoying it."

Ichigo groaned when Grimmjow pulled away to take his own shirt off before helping him with his. "Of course I enjoy it."

"Good." Grimmjow smirked and before Ichigo could ask why he sucked in a gasp as the man started palming him through his trousers.

"S-shit Grimm..."

"You're already hard? I've barely even started Ichigo."

"Shut up I can't help it!"

Grimmjow chuckled and kissed the irritated man. "Gotta be quiet Ichigo, unless you want to wake up Hyou. But then we'll have to stop and I'll have to leave you in this state."

"Bastard." Ichigo grabbed his wrist and sat up to glare at his lover. "Don't tease me tonight, I'm not in the mood."

Grimmjow just grinned and crushed their lips together in answer, the smile turning into a smirk when Ichigo's arms wrapped around his neck. He returned to Ichigo's trousers and helped pull them down so Ichigo could kick them off and his underwear soon followed. Ichigo pulled away and pouted.

"Why am I the only one naked?"

"Because I'm taking my time to enjoy your body." Ichigo felt his cheeks warm as Grimmjow's eyes swept over his body and returned to hold his gaze. "You're beautiful Ichi and I didn't think I'd be able to see you like this again."

"Idiot." Ichigo smiled and pushed him onto his back, swiftly sitting on his stomach. "I thought I'd never see you again regardless." With a sigh, he trailed his hands down Grimmjow's chest. "Promise you won't leave me again."

"I promise."

"Thank you."

Grimmjow quickly flipped their positions and smirked down at Ichigo. "I won't ever leave you, no matter what." Leaning forward, he captured Ichigo's mouth with his own whilst reaching into the drawers to pull out a bottle of clear liquid. "You ready?" Ichigo nodded and closed his eyes as Grimmjow opened the bottle and poured some of the liquid onto his hand. He frowned as one of Grimmjow's fingers pushed inside him. "Everything ok?"

"Yeah, just a strange feeling since it's been well over six months since we last had sex."

Grimmjow added another finger and paused. "Huh, I guess it has, I never realised it was that long."

"Grimm..." He looked down as Ichigo opened his eyes. "Are you going to sit there all night or actually prep me?"

"Sorry." He smiled and engaged Ichigo in a kiss as he started scissoring his fingers. "Better?"

"Mmm." Ichigo's head hit the pillow as he groaned softly. "Fuck Grimm it feels good."

"Wait a little longer Ichi and I'll make it even better."

"I'm counting on it." Ichigo grasped Grimmjow's arm as he pulled away to remove the remainder of his clothing. "This is going to hurt isn't it?"

"Yes, we haven't had sex in a long time Ichigo, your body's gotta adjust again."

"Great." Ichigo sighed and hooked an arm around Grimmjow's neck to pull him down. "You better distract me."

Grimmjow grinned wolfishly and started stroking his neglected member, earning a loud moan. "That enough of a distraction?"

"Yes."

Grimmjow chuckled and continued stroking Ichigo as he covered his own erection in lube before pressing it to Ichigo's entrance. "Ready?" Ichigo nodded and winced slightly as he pushed in. "Fuck Ichi you're so tight." He pressed his head against the younger man's shoulder when he was fully seated, waiting for Ichigo's word to move.

After a few minutes, Ichigo moved to wrap his legs around Grimmjow's waist and pulled his head up so their eyes met. "It's ok Grimm, just move." He nodded and pressed their foreheads together as he pulled out slowly and rocked back in, letting Ichigo adjust to his size again and encourage him to build up a pace. "C'mon Grimmjow..."

Grimmjow chuckled and readjusted his angle to hit Ichigo's prostate, making the orange head moan loudly and arch of the bed. "Better?"

"Y-yeah." Ichigo grabbed Grimmjow's hair and yanked him down in a kiss. "Right there Grimm. Don't stop." Grimmjow grinned and continued abusing Ichigo's prostate until the man could barely breathe, his world completely taken over by his blue haired lover. "G-grimm..."

"Yeah Ichi?"

"I'm gunna... Fuck! I'm gunna come!" Ichigo's body shuddered violently when Grimmjow's hand wrapped around his length and started pumping it in time with his thrusts. "Grimm!" Ichigo cried out the name as his climax hit, Grimmjow soon following as he bit Ichigo's exposed neck.

"Fuck Ichi..."

Ichigo moved his hand to thread through Grimmjow's hair with a heavy sigh once he regained some measure of awareness. "Grimm?"

In response, Grimmjow lifted his head to rest his chin on Ichigo's chest. "Yeah?"

Ichigo chuckled and let his head fall back on the pillow. "That was... something else."

"Mmm." Grimmjow pushed himself up and pulled out of Ichigo, making the younger man whine. "What's wrong Ichi? Already miss having me in you?"

Ichigo thumped his chest and smiled. "Shut up Grimm."

"You still think Aizen has control over me?"

Ichigo sat up with a groan and cupped Grimmjow's face. "No, I never did. You are you I know that, Nel will come around in time."

Grimmjow smiled and pulled one of his hands away to kiss the palm of it. "I love you."

"I love you too." Ichigo flopped back on the bed with a grin as Grimmjow lay down next to him and rested his arm on the others chest. "We should do this more often."

"You mean more often then every six months?"

Ichigo laughed lightly and turned to curl up against Grimmjow's side. "Definitely, I missed you so much Grimm."

"Well I'm not going anywhere now, promise."

"Good." Ichigo yawned and nuzzled his head against his arm. "I'm gunna sleep 'kay?"

"Sure thing?"

"How's Hyou?"

Grimmjow pushed himself up on his elbows to see Hyou still asleep in his cot. "Still sleeping, guess you managed not to wake him up."

"Shut up, your fault I'm loud."

"I know." Grimmjow grinned and lay back down as Ichigo's breathing evened out and he fell asleep. He looked down and gently ran his hand through the unruly orange locks with a sigh. "I'm never going to leave your side Ichigo."

...

...

...

When Ichigo woke up it was still dark and he shifted with a small frown. "Grimm?" He turned to look next to him, only to find the bed empty, making him sit up in panic. He sighed in relief upon finding Grimmjow stood with his back to him, facing Hyou's cot, now wearing his trousers again. Ichigo stretched and pulled on his boxers before grabbing Grimmjow's shirt, donning it over his body. "Grimm?" He approached the silent man and placed his hand on his back. "What's wrong?"

"Ichigo I need you to take Hyou."

"What?" He frowned in confusion and moved in front of Grimmjow to find him staring down at the sleeping child in his arms. "Why?"

"Take Hyou, now."

Ichigo's eyes widened as Grimmjow's voice shook and immediately scooped the child into his own arms, backing away from the frozen man. "Grimmjow what's going on?"

"Nel was right."

Ichigo heart thrummed violently against his ribcage and he took another step back towards the door. "About what?"

"About Aizen having control over me."

He backed up until he hit the door and fumbled behind himself for the handle. "Grimm?"

"I need you to run Ichigo, fast. Get away from me and call the guards."

Ichigo shook his head, closing his hand around the metal handle. "What happened? You were fine earlier."

"Ichigo there isn't time to explain! Run!"

"Not until you explain what the hell's going on!"

The shouting woke Hyou who started crying and Ichigo momentarily diverted his attention to the distressed child. Grimmjow didn't reply instantly, rather he moved to the edge of the bed and bent down to pick up something. Ichigo's eyes widened as the moonlight glinted off the sword and raised his eyes to meet Grimmjow's, gasping when he found they were now brown, the same brown as Aizen's. He threw the door open and turned, running flat out down the hallway. After ten minutes he stopped to lean against the wall, catching his breath whilst straining his ears for any movement.

"You can't hide Ichigo."

He jumped at the sudden sound of Grimmjow's voice, closing his eyes briefly before opening them. He yelled out and ducked as Grimmjow's sword swung towards him, the blade hitting where his head had previously been resting against the wall. Ichigo held Hyou tighter, making sure his eyes never left Grimmjow as he backed away.

Grimmjow grinned and twirled the sword slowly. "Where are you going Ichigo? Why are you running away from me?"

"You're not Grimmjow."

"Am I not? This is my body isn't it?"

"But it isn't you controlling it!" Ichigo stumbled back as Grimmjow swung the sword forward with a laugh.

"I'm going to kill you Ichigo, and the child."

Ichigo shook his head, accidently tripping on a rug and falling to the floor. He landed on his back, making sure Hyou wasn't harmed before scooting backwards. "Grimm don't do this!"

"I'm sorry, Grimmjow isn't here right now, you'll have to leave a message."

Ichigo's eyes widened in fear as the sword swung towards him again, instantly moving to crouch over Hyou. "Grimmjow!" He yelled the name and closed his eyes, bracing for what was coming. When nothing happened, he slowly lifted his head to find the sword still pointing at him, the blade tremoring slightly as Grimmjow's hands shook. "Grimmjow?"

"Fuck Ichi I told you to run."

Ichigo scooted back and breathed a sigh of relief when he found Grimmjow's eyes were now blue. "You're back."

"Ichigo call the guards, I can't keep control for long. I don't know if I can stop myself next time."

Ichigo nodded and stood, but before he could call the guards, several of them burst through a door, obviously attracted by Ichigo's yelling. They stopped upon finding Ichigo clutching the screaming child, staring at Grimmjow with his raised sword. Ichigo bit his lip and forced his emotions in check before turning to them.

"Arrest him."

"My lord?"

Ichigo stood up straighter and adjusted Hyou. "Grimmjow Jaeggerjaques is to be arrested for treason and attempted murder of me and our son."

The guards stood silent for a moment before moving to remove the sword from Grimmjow's grasp and restrain him. Grimmjow's body relaxed slightly and he looked up at Ichigo, offering him a small smile. "Thank you."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Persuasion

_*A Few Weeks Later*_

When Ichigo woke up, he turned to look next to him and sighed heavily at the empty bed, a pang in his chest making itself known. His eyes widened and he clamped a hand over his mouth when his stomach churned, kicking the covers off to run into the bathroom to throw up. Once he'd finished, Ichigo wiped his mouth shakily.

"That's the fourth time this week."

Ichigo jumped and turned to glare at his maid. "Yoruichi! You scared the crap outta me!"

She grinned and crouched down next him. "Sorry, I was coming in when you ran into the bathroom."

He groaned and stood up with the help of Yoruichi, glancing into the bedroom when Hyou started crying. "Can you go see to him please. I need to wash up."

"Sure." She rubbed his back soothingly before returning to the bedroom and lifting Hyou from his cot. "Hello Hyou, hungry?" The small child stopped crying and smiled, reaching out to touch her face. Yoruichi smiled softly and caught his hand in her own. "Your mum will be out in a minute to feed you."

Ichigo walked in and smiled, immediately moving to take Hyou. "Thanks Yoruichi." He nuzzled Hyou's head and grinned when he squealed. "You like that Hyou?"

Yoruichi sighed and tapped his shoulder. "Ichigo?"

"Yeah?"

"You need to speak to Urahara about this sickness."

He turned to give her a reassuring smile. "I'm fine Yoruichi don't worry. It's just morning sickness."

"Have you ever had it before?"

"Sure when I was pregnant with Hyou." Ichigo replied, not realising what he'd said for a few moments before freezing in shock. "Oh no... You don't think?" He turned to look at her with worried eyes. "Yoruichi?"

"I think you need to go see Urahara."

...

...

...

Ichigo sat in Urahara's office, nervously tapping his foot as he waited for the physician to return with the results of his blood test. He ran a hand through his hair and chewed his lip in thought. _I can't seriously be... The morning sickness... What if I am? _Ichigo jerked out of his thoughts when Urahara returned and instantly stood up. "What did it say?"

He sighed and dropped some papers on his desk, turning to look at the confused orange head. "It was positive for pregnancy."

Ichigo froze for a moment before sinking into his chair with a groan and cradling his head. "Fuck! I can't do this, not on my own. What about Hyou? I can barely care for him, let alone two children."

Urahara sighed and gently patted his shoulder. "You're not alone Ichigo, we're all here to help you."

"I know, but I need Grimmjow." Ichigo looked up desperately. "Isn't there something you can do? Break Aizen's spell?"

He shook his head. "Not without a sorcerer, which we don't have."

"I can't believe I'm pregnant... We've only had sex once since Hyou was born!"

"Did you use protection?"

Ichigo blushed under Urahara's scrutinising gaze. "Uhh... no."

"Once is all it takes Ichigo, I'm sorry but these tests are night-nine percent accurate."

Ichigo groaned again and started muttering to himself as the door opened and Rukia came in with Hyou. "Ichigo?"

He looked up and smiled when he saw then both. "Hey Rukia."

She hesitantly walked over and handed him Hyou as Urahara left the room with a reassuring smile in his direction. "You know where I am if you need me."

"Thank you Urahara."

Rukia waited until the physician had left before speaking. "So why did you need to come see Urahara?"

Ichigo sighed and stroked Hyou's hair. "I'm pregnant again."

Rukia started slightly at the news before sitting down next to her downcast brother, bumping their shoulders together. "Shouldn't you be happy then? You get another child and if they're anything like Hyou, you're very lucky."

"I can't do this Rukia, not without Grimmjow." Ichigo whispered the words, closing his eyes to prevent the tears falling down his cheeks. "I need him to come back."

Rukia nodded and lent against his side, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Go talk to him then."

Ichigo snorted. "About what? It's not Grimmjow anymore, it's Aizen."

She looked down at Hyou at sighed. "There's something you need to know Ichigo."

"What?"

"Father... Father's going to execute Grimmjow tomorrow for treason."

"What?!" Ichigo stood up, the sudden movement and rise in his voice startling Hyou. "Why didn't you say something!"

"I'm saying now."

"I need to stop him, where is he?"

"Outside I think."

Ichigo nodded and left the room, quickly making his way outside and finding his father walking through the grounds. "Father!"

Isshin turned to look at Ichigo as he hurried towards him, hitching Hyou up in a firmer hold. "When did you decide to execute Grimmjow?! Why didn't you consult me?!"

"Your judgement is impaired when it comes to Grimmjow, you wouldn't have agreed to the execution."

"Of course I wouldn't! You can't kill him!"

Isshin sighed and grasped Ichigo's shoulders and looked into his son's distressed eyes. "He's not Grimmjow anymore, it's Aizen."

"Grimmjow's still in there."

"How can you know that? He tried to kill you."

"And he would have if Grimmjow didn't stop him, he's the only reason I'm still alive and probably Hyou too. I'm not giving up on him." Ichigo grabbed Isshin's arm and started pulling him towards the castle. "Just give me a chance to prove it to you, please."

"And if I still don't see it?"

"Then..." Ichigo stopped and looked at him hesitantly. "Then you can go ahead and go through the execution."

"Ok." Isshin followed Ichigo down to the dungeons and they stopped outside one of the rooms. He glanced at the guard who nodded and opened the door.

Ichigo breathed in deeply before entering the room, handing Hyou to his father wordlessly to crouch in front of the figure chained to the wall. "Grimmjow?"

He chuckled and lifted his head to look at him. "Sorry Ichigo, how many times do I have to tell you Grimmjow isn't here?"

Ichigo sighed and looked into brown eyes. "Tell me something Aizen, is Grimmjow still there?"

"Of course, I want him to watch as he kills his family, and then, and only then, will I kill him." Grimmjow grinned maliciously at him, causing an involuntary cold shiver to work its way down his spine.

"Give him back."

He lent forward and cocked his head to the side. "Such demanding words from the young prince. If you want you dear Grimmjow back, make me return him."

"Trust me, I will." Ichigo caught Grimmjow's face and cradled it gently, looking deep into his brown eyes, searching for any flicker of his love. "Grimmjow if you're in there, I have something very important to tell you... I'm pregnant."

The silence which followed was heavy, broken by Grimmjow's laughter after a minute. "That's hilarious!"

Ichigo frowned. "What's so funny about it?"

"Now he won't only kill you and Hyou, he's going to have to kill his unborn baby too!" Grimmjow head fell back for a moment and he sighed. "Sorry about that, I lost it for a second. Oh you should hear him raging in here."

"You won't be able to contain Grimmjow forever, he'll find a way to get out."

"Oh he will, just after I've killed Hyou in front of you, then your unborn child and finally, I'll slit your throat. Then I'll let him go to live with what he's done, not that I'll expect him to. He'll probably take his own life." Ichigo slapped Grimmjow hard, making his head snap to the side before grabbing his shirt and bringing their faces close together.

"Do you remember the first time you held Hyou? How amazing it felt to hold your son for the first time?" When he didn't respond, Ichigo continued. "Do you remember being afraid when I woke you up covered in blood? Our wedding day, how amazing that day was? How about the day we got engaged and I told you I was pregnant with Hyou? What about the first time we made love? Or when we first kissed? When I said I loved you and you said it back? Do you even remember that day we met?" Ichigo felt his tears spill over onto his cheeks but ignored them in favour of shaking the still man. "Do you remember anything Grimmjow?!"

"Yes!" Ichigo flinched at the outburst and looked up, sucking in a breathe when he met bright blue eyes. "I remember everything Ichigo. Everything. I remember holding Hyou for the first time, hearing his first cry. How scared I was when you woke me up and how helpless I felt when you went in for your cesarian. I remember our wedding day, when I asked you to marry me, when you told me you were pregnant." Grimmjow paused and smiled softly at him. "I remember our first night together, how god-damn amazing it was and our first kiss. The first time you said I love you and when I said it back, and I sure as hell remember when we met. I haven't forgotten anything Ichi, I never will. You and Hyou are my world, and this baby."

Ichigo smiled happily and wiped his tears away. "Hey Grimm."

"Hey Ichi."

Ichigo lurched forward and grasped Grimmjow's hair, crushing their mouths together in a passionate kiss. "Grimm..." He whispered the name against his lips, shivering at the spark it created in his stomach.

"It's ok Ichigo, it's ok." Grimmjow lifted his hands to console him, only to have them halted by the chains. He sighed and settled for bumping their heads gently. "I won't let him hurt any of you, especially not through me, I promise."

"I know you won't." Ichigo glanced behind him at Isshin. "You see? Grimmjow's still here, you can't kill him. Do you want his blood on your hands? You know he's still here, please don't do this father."

Isshin sighed heavily. "Ok, we'll cancel the execution."

Ichigo sighed in relief. "Thank you. You should know that if I have to, I will do it myself if need be."

He jumped when Grimmjow laughed, pulling away once he saw his eyes were brown again. "You really think you can kill your lover?"

"Yes."

"How cold-hearted of you dear Ichigo. But I don't believe it, you're too weak hearted for that."

Ichigo grasped Grimmjow's face and met his eyes steadily. "I will if you dare threaten my family." Letting go, Ichigo stood up and scooped Hyou back into his arms and left the room, hearing Isshin follow behind him. As the guard locked the door, he turned to face his father. "Thank you for reconsidering."

"I can see that Grimmjow still remains in his body, his will must be strong to be able to take control for moments like that."

"I know he will if Aizen tries to kill me or our children, Grimmjow's stubborn and won't harm us." Ichigo glanced down at Hyou who was looking at the garden with wide eyes, a smile on his face. "Hyou and now this baby are our lives."

Isshin nodded and pulled him into a hug. "I'm proud of you Ichigo."

"Thank you father."

He pulled away and smiled at his son. "I have to go make arrangements then to cancel the execution. I'll see you later for dinner."

"Ok."

Ichigo sighed as he headed back to the castle and turned to walk further into the gardens, setting Hyou down on the grass. The small child touched the grass and giggled, pulling some up. He looked up when Ichigo chuckled and reached out to touch him, finding he couldn't reach that far. Ichigo smiled as Hyou reached out to him, only to stop a few inches away.

"Not big enough yet Hyou?" Hyou frowned in concentration, rolling onto his front. Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise at the movement and reached out to make sure he was ok, only to stop when Hyou hesitantly crawled forward. "Hyou?" He fell to the side and Ichigo scooped him into his arms with a grin and kissed his head. "You're growing up so fast sweetie." Hyou shrieked and fisted his shirt, making Ichigo chuckle again. "I love you so much Hyou."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: The Attack

_*Four Months Later*_

The sun was setting in the horizon and Aizen smiled widely, breathing in the fresh air on the edge of the forest. As the sun disappeared and night fell, he stepped over the boundary line which had kept him contained in the forest for almost three decades, easily brushing away the remains of the weak magic surrounding the castle.

"It's time."

...

...

...

Ichigo sighed heavily as he sat in front of Grimmjow, or rather Aizen. He'd been trying for weeks to draw Grimmjow out and to no avail, he had yet to succeed. "Tell me something Aizen."

Grimmjow glanced at him with a smirk and raised eyebrow. "Yes?"

"Why wait almost thirty years to do this? Why not sooner?"

He sighed and seemed to contemplate his answer for several moments. "The magic surrounding this castle is strong, but recently it has weakened. Soon, I will be able to cross the boundary with no problem."

Ichigo frowned and fiddled with his sleeve. "Then why use Grimmjow? We've done nothing to you so please, just let him go."

He laughed and shook his head. "Revenge is far more potent when it involves loved ones. Your parents will have to watch as Grimmjow destroys both Kingdoms and any hope of the Jaeggerjaques bloodline." He cocked his head to the side as if listening to something and Ichigo stiffened as the light disappeared and night quickly came. "You sense it don't you?"

"What?" Ichigo glanced back at Grimmjow, cradling his stomach as he stood.

"Forbidding, dread, whatever you want to call it. You know what's coming."

His eyes widened in realisation. "You're attacking tonight..." Ichigo glanced up as somewhere above them, the castle rumbled and dust fell from the ceiling. "Guards!"

"Yes my lord?"

"Alert everyone, Aizen's attacking tonight, right now in fact. Go!"

The guard nodded and handed him the keys to Grimmjow's cell before running off to alert everyone. Ichigo turned to look at Grimmjow as he started laughing. "There's nothing you can do Ichigo. What use are your guards with their swords when I can wipe them all out with a wave of my hand? Your fate is sealed, as is everyone's who reside in this castle. You will all die tonight. Your sorcerer has no power anymore."

Ichigo stiffened before shaking Grimmjow's shoulders. "Who was the sorcerer?!"

"You really want to know why I chose you?" Grimmjow grinned sadistically and lent forward. "Your mother took my powers and forced me to live in that forest for almost thirty years. She's the sorcerer. So what better way for revenge then tormenting her son before killing him and everything she holds dear?"

Ichigo backed away and shook his head. "No..."

"Now you know, there's no escaping your fate, or saving anyone's pitiful lives."

Ichigo stood up straight and glared at him. "We'll kill you, I'm not letting you slaughter so many innocent lives. This ends tonight." Before waiting for a reply, Ichigo left the room and locked it, taking the keys with him so no-one could open the cell. He caught a guard and pointed at the door. "Make sure no-one gets in or out of that room."

"Sir!"

Ichigo nodded before leaving and on his way to the main hall he ran into his family. "Father!"

"We know Ichigo, Aizen's already started an assault and the east wall has collapsed." Isshin ushered Karin and Yuzu forward, the brown haired girl holding Hyou, before handing Ichigo his sword. "Take them to your room and keep them safe."

Ichigo stared dumbfounded at him before glancing at his mother, Nel, Rukia and Orihime, realising they were all in armour. "Wait I need to fight too!"

Masaki caught his arm and pulled him back before he could follow Isshin as he ran off. "You're pregnant Ichigo, you can't go into battle."

"But you're letting my sisters!"

Nel smiled grimly and hugged him. "We'll be fine little brother, keep and eye on our sisters and your son. They need protection and every available guard is already gone out to meet Aizen."

Ichigo knew they were right and groaned in frustration. "Fine! You better all come back!"

Masaki kissed his head before hugging the twins. "Of course we will." The three older sister's gave each of them a hug before departing as well.

Ichigo sighed and ran his hand through his hair, glancing down at the terrified girls with the sleeping Hyou. "Come on, let's get you three somewhere safe."

Ichigo ushered them quickly through the castle, managing to get to his room without being attacked and made them sit on the bed. The castle shook again as a loud explosion echoed in the night making the three jump and Hyou cry. "Yuzu can you sort Hyou out?" She nodded and started rocking the small child, murmuring soothing words to him as Ichigo edged towards his balcony. Opening the doors and stepping outside, Ichigo gasped at the scene below him.

Several houses had been reduced to rubble and the grounds were set alight in several places, ranging from small fires to all out bonfires, bathing everything in an orange glow. Figures could be seen darting between them, shadows thrown across the grass and cries from guards and Aizen's soldiers rang through the air. Ichigo lurched forward and grasped the edge of the balcony as another explosion sounded, shaking the castle further and he looked down to an enormous hole in the wall, reaching down to the cells. His eyes landed on a figure stood on the craters edge and he looked up making Ichigo gasp in surprise as Aizen's mouth twisted into a feral grin.

"Shit!"

...

...

...

Aizen strode through the grounds calmly, unaffected by the bloodshed around him as he walked towards the main part of the castle. He stopped and flicked his hand as a guard charged towards him, sending him flying backwards and his head hit a rock with a sickening crunch. He side and stepped over the dead guard, placing his hand on the wall to murmur a few low words before stepping back.

The wall shook slightly before exploding, surrounding the area in dust momentarily before it settled, revealing a crater about ten meters in diameter and another twenty in depth. Aizen felt a presence watching him and glanced up, grinning when he caught sight of Ichigo leaning over a balcony and their eyes locked. Ichigo yelled something before disappearing and Aizen's smile widened. He now knew where Ichigo was. Stepping into the crater, Aizen found the edge of a staircase and followed it down into the dungeons.

"Stop there!"

He turned to look at the guard and sighed, noticing the way his sword shook before flicking his hand and making the guard slam into the wall before falling to the floor. "That was pathetic." Aizen opened the cell the guard was in front of and stepped in, moving towards the figure inside. "We meet again Grimmjow Jaeggerjaques."

Grimmjow looked up and grinned. "Took your time, you going to let me free?" Aizen waved his hand again and the chains disappeared, allowing Grimmjow to stand and stretch. "Feels good to finally be able to move."

He handed the man a sword, capturing his gaze and looked into his own brown eyes.

"You know what you have to do."

...

...

...

Ichigo pushed back and closed the balcony doors, moving quickly to open his door and he peered outside to find nothing. With a sigh, he closed the door and glanced at the three sat on the bed. Karin sat up and glanced around wearily.

"What was that?"

"An explosion, the wall's gone and the explosion reached the cells."

Her grey eyes widened in understanding. "Meaning whoever made it..."

"Went to get Grimmjow." Ichigo finished. "It was Aizen, he's setting Grimmjow free." He tightened his grip on his sword and stood facing the door.

"Ichi-nii?" Yuzu asked quietly, her voice wavering in fright.

"I need you both to listen very closely." He glanced at them to see them both nod. "Grimmjow will be coming here and he's going to try and kill us. I need you to understand it's not really him, but Aizen controlling him. I'm going to have to kill him ok?" Ichigo faltered slightly and closed his eyes to mentally shake himself before continuing. "When he gets here you both get into the bathroom and stay there. Do not come out for any reason."

"Ichigo?"

He glanced at Karin. "Yes?"

"What if he kills you?"

"He won't, I'm not allowing him to harm either of you or Hyou. You don't need to see what will happen so please, just stay in there and don't come out until I say so. Ok?"

"Ok."

"Yes."

Ichigo's head snapped to the door when he heard a thud outside. "Get in the bathroom." The did as told and Ichigo gripped his sword harder, waiting as the door slowly opened. He backed up, making sure there wasn't a direct path to the bathroom as Grimmjow walked in with a smirk.

"Hello Ichigo."

"Grimmjow."

The man twirled the sword and laughed. "You really think you're strong enough to kill me?"

"Yes." Ichigo breathed in deeply and darted forward, forcing Grimmjow to raise his sword to block the attack. "I won't let you touch them."

"Them? You mean you're protecting more then Hyou? How sweet. But it's pointless, I'll just kill you them move on to them!"

Karin and Yuzu watched with wide eyes as the two fought, watching through a small crack in the bathroom door. Ichigo held up well, dodging Grimmjow's attacks and even managing to land a few hits, but sustained his own in the process. Each blow dealt from either meant to kill or seriously injure.

Yuzu looked down and closed her eyes, tears spilling onto her cheeks. "Ichi-nii..."

Karin, who was still watching, grabbed her arm and caught Hyou before dragging them both away from the door. "Look out!" She yelled, diving into the bathtub with them both as Ichigo's body was thrown into the door, effectively breaking it as he fell into the room.

He coughed and winced when attempting to sit up with a groan. "Fuck!"

Grimmjow smirked and stepped through the ruined doorway, looking down at Ichigo. "I told you, you can't win against me." A small whimper attracted his attention and his smirked widened when he caught sight of the twins in the bath. "So you're protecting your two youngest sisters as well? That just makes this even better."

Ichigo's eyes widened as Grimmjow approached the bath and he struggled into a sitting position. "Don't touch them!"

Grimmjow turned to look at him amusedly as Ichigo stood up, leaning heavily on his right whilst clutching his left side, his sword dragging on the floor. "In your condition you can barely stand, let alone fight me anymore." Grimmjow glanced back at the three in the bath and reached in to pluck Hyou from Yuzu's grasp. "I'll kill your son first Ichigo, make sure to watch."

Karin glanced at Ichigo who nodded. In a quick movement, she kicked Grimmjow in the chin, effectively making him drop Hyou and stumble back. Yuzu caught the child and cradled him close as he started crying, staring wide eyed at the sword now protruding through Grimmjow's chest. Ichigo's arms shook as he pulled the sword out, catching Grimmjow's body and they both fell to the floor.

"Grimmjow!" Ichigo pulled his body onto his lap and shook him roughly. "Wake up!" The man stirred and he stiffened, raising his sword again only to drop it in relief when he found blue eyes looking at him. "Grimm?"

"Hey Ichi." His voice was weak as he replied, making Ichigo choke on a sob and hold him tighter as tears fell down his face.

"I-I'm sorry! I-I had to do it, you were going to kill Hyou."

Grimmjow smiled and touched his cheek. "It's ok Ichigo, I know. Thank you for stopping me." He glanced at the bath and smiled at the twins. "Thank you as well."

Karin nodded and got out, helping Yuzu out with Hyou as Ichigo kissed Grimmjow's head. "Please don't die Grimm..."

"I'm sorry Ichigo, you know just as well as I do that I'm going to die."

Ichigo's body shook and his hands fluttered over the wound in his chest. "I killed you. God Grimm I've killed you!"

"You had no choice." Grimmjow's eyes closed briefly as he started coughing before they opened again. "I forgive you."

Ichigo shook his head. "Don't, I don't deserve forgiveness for this."

"You saved three innocent lives tonight, be proud of that." He glanced at Yuzu who was holding the crying Hyou. "Ichigo?"

The younger male glanced at Yuzu as well and smiled at the unasked question. "Yuzu bring Hyou over." She hesitated before slowly approaching them and sliding the child into Ichigo's hands. "Thank you."

Karin grabbed her hand and they went back into the bedroom to allow them to say their goodbye's and Ichigo smiled gratefully at her as they past.

Grimmjow gently took Hyou from Ichigo, making sure to keep him away from his chest. "You're so beautiful Hyou, I'm sorry I won't be around to see you or your little brother or sister grow up. I will always love you and I'm so sorry I almost hurt you." With a groan, he lent forward and kissed Hyou's head, the small child's cries stopping after a moment. He looked up at Ichigo as his vision started darkening. "Ichi?"

"Y-yeah?"

"I love you so much you know. I'm glad I got to be with you, even if our time together got cut short."

"I love you too, I'm never going to stop loving you. I'll make sure our children know how much you love them and wish you were there."

"Can I ask a favour?" Ichigo nodded, not trusting his voice as Grimmjow's grew weaker with each passing second. "Kiss me..."

A small sob escaped him before he bent down to press their lips together. He felt Grimmjow's lips respond slightly before the pressure stopped. For a few moments, Ichigo refused to lift his head, he pressed their heads together and sighed heavily. "I love you Grimmjow."

When he pulled away, Ichigo's body wracked with his sobs as he looked at Grimmjow's eerily calm face. He took Hyou from his slack hands and gently slid his body off his lap before standing up. With one last glance, Ichigo left the room and handed Hyou to Yuzu wordlessly.

"Ichi-nii?"

"Ichigo?"

He ignored their questioning voices and grabbed his bed cover, pulling it off before taking it into the bathroom to cover Grimmjow's body. He kissed the man's forehead one last time before covering him. Ichigo stood up again to take Hyou back and pull the twins into a hug. "It's ok girls, we're safe for now."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: The Final Stand

They sat huddled together for what seemed like hours for Ichigo, when reality it had probably only been ten minutes at the most. He pulled away to kiss their heads in turn and glanced out to the balcony where the flames flickered in the darkness.

"Karin?"

The young girl looked up at him questioningly. "Yes?"

He stood up and grabbed his sword, handing it to her. "You know how to use this?" She nodded. "Good. I'm going down to help, no-one else is going to die if I can help it."

Yuzu's head snapped up and she looked at him worriedly. "No Ichigo you can't!"

He sighed and crouched down next to her, sliding Hyou into her arms. "I need to Yuzu. Aizen needs to be stopped, and I can do it."

"How? He's a sorcerer! What can you do against that?"

"There's some things I can't tell you both. But I promise, if anyone can stop him, it's me." He kissed her head then Hyou's before standing up and repeating the action on Karin. "I trust you to protect them both."

"What about you? You don't have a sword now."

Ichigo glanced at the bathroom before hesitantly going in and grabbing Grimmjow's sword, refusing to even look at his covered body. He returned to the bedroom and held it up. "Problem solved."

Karin appraised him quickly and nodded, seemingly satisfied with what she saw. "Good luck Ichigo."

"Stay safe and quiet. Don't draw any unnecessary attention to yourselves." He pointed at the bathroom. "Do not got in there, please."

She rolled her eyes and pushed him towards the door. "We get it, now go."

"See you both soon."

"You better."

Ichigo smiled at them both one last time, glancing at Hyou with a softer smile before closing the door with a deep exhale. Staring at the door for a moment, he mentally shook himself, turning away to move swiftly down the corridor. He managed to get into the courtyard without being stopped and froze at the scene he saw.

What he saw from his balcony was a far cry from what he saw now as he walked through the silent courtyard, the only sounds his footsteps and the flickering of remaining flames. Bodies littered the floor and blood coated the ground. Ichigo shivered and clutched Grimmjow's sword tighter, finding comfort in the action.

As he neared the grounds, shouts could be heard and he sped up, bursting out on a completely different scene of many people fighting. Ichigo dodged quickly as a random guard went flying past him, a sword lodged in his chest and turned to look at the man's opponent. The soldier was large, dwarfing Ichigo in size as he towered over him with a leer.

"Well hello little one, where have you been hiding?"

Ichigo let go of the sword with one hand and faced it palm towards the man with a grim determination. "Guess it's worth a shot."

"What you gunna do? Say stop and hope I don't kill ya?" The man grinned and swung the sword as Ichigo felt a ripple course through his body. He collected the energy and forced it out of his hand, gasping in surprise when his opponent flew backwards several feet and was knocked out cold.

"Wow it really worked." Ichigo looked at his hand in amazement before shaking himself and striding forward to find Aizen. After what seemed a lifetime, Ichigo worked his way through the battleground and froze in fear before running forward, dropping to his knees next to Masaki.

"Mother!"

She opened her eyes and frowned at him. "Ichigo? What are you doing here?"

"I came to help. What happened?"

"She's too weak to fight me now Ichigo, I overpowered her easily and was just about to kill her."

Ichigo stiffened and his head snapped up to glare at Aizen. "You."

Aizen raised an eyebrow, a small smile on his face. "I know what happened in your room. I know whose blood that is on your shirt, who you killed."

Ichigo growled and helped Masaki into a sitting position before standing between her and Aizen. "I only killed him because you made me you bastard."

"Really? You could've just knocked him out."

"Shut up!" Ichigo yelled, pointed his sword at the amused man. "You forced my hand and now I'm taking revenge, you're going to die here, by my hand even if it kills me."

Aizen rolled his eyes. "You don't have the power to even put a scratch on me." Ichigo darted forward, almost inflicting damage before Aizen's sword clashed against his. "I told you. Now, let me show you what I can do."

Masaki's eyes widened as they stepped away from each other and Aizen rose his hand. "Run Ichigo!"

"Sorry mother, not this time." Ichigo let the sword fall to his side as Aizen flicked his wrist, raising his own hand to block the energy thrown at him. He grinned at Aizen's surprised look. "That all you got? It isn't going to work on me, you shouldn't have told me about my mother. Now I realise I have my own power, making yours obsolete. The only way to kill me is with your sword, not your power."

Aizen's face twisted into rage as he threw another spell at him, only to have it blocked. "How?!"

Ichigo shrugged. "Simple, I can feel my power running through my body. I can focus it at will and block your attacks."

"This isn't possible! I'm going to kill you with this next strike, feel privileged to be subjected to the extent of my power."

Ichigo's eyes widened as he felt the energy Aizen was producing in his hand, raising his own to collect every drop he could get into his own palm. _Please tell me I've got more power than him, if not... I'm going to die, and so is my mother and everyone else. _Ichigo frowned as he thought of his family, pouring more energy into his attack.

Aizen's hand started glowing and a bolt of energy shot from his palm. Ichigo instantly forcing his out in his own bolt and the two collided, blinding everyone for a few seconds. Ichigo raised his hand against the bright light, squinting as it faded to peer behind his hand. As he lowered it and darkness fell again, Ichigo saw Aizen on the ground and raised his sword, approaching his body cautiously.

He paused briefly as Aizen sat up with a loud laugh. "You can't kill me! I'm invincible! You will never have enough power to kill me!" He yelled, his eyes almost bulging out of their sockets in madness.

Ichigo frowned and collected his power again, forcing Aizen to his knees when he stood up. "It's over Aizen! Look around!" Ichigo swept his arm out to include the battlefield. "Your men are dead and soon you will be." Ichigo raised Aizen's head with the blade of his sword to meet brown eyes. "You made me kill my husband, in front of my sisters and child. You tormented us all for months by playing with his body. You killed many innocent lives tonight and it stops here! I won't allow any more blood to be shed tonight!" Ichigo jumped at the loud chorus of cheers around him before grinning. "Goodbye Aizen, your fate was sealed the moment you attacked our carriage all those months ago."

In one fell swoop, Ichigo ran the blade through Aizen's neck and his head fell to the floor next to his collapsed body. Ichigo sighed in relief as the cheers started again, a small smile playing on his face as he turned and walked back to his mother, crouching in front of her shocked form.

"Mother?"

She looked at him worriedly for a moment before pulling him into a hug. "Ichigo..."

He smiled softly and patted her back before helping her to her feet. "Are you ok?"

Masaki smiled reassuringly and stepped back to brush the dirt off her clothes. "Of course, Aizen just took my energy for a moment. I'll be fine after a good rest."

"Masaki! Ichigo!" They turned as Isshin yelled their names, pushing through the crowd to pull them into a hug. "Are you both ok?" He glanced at Ichigo sternly. "You shouldn't even be down here Ichigo. What if you were injured?"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow and sheathed his sword, folding his arms. "Is that the thanks I get for killing Aizen and ending the war?"

Isshin's eyes widened and he looked over at Aizen's body. "You did that?"

"Yes. I blocked his magic and mine was more powerful, in the end, I overpowered him."

"You have magic?"

Masaki shook his arm and smiled at him. "Not now dear, let's get everything sorted and we'll answer your questions."

Isshin nodded. "Yes of course."

They worked through the night to bury the dead and clean up the rubble. Ichigo was overjoyed to find his sisters were alive and relatively uninjured, except for Orihime's broken arm. He was also surprised to find that Rangiku and Grimmshaw had joined the battle, bringing along their own men to help win the war.

After several hours of shifting bodies and digging graves, Ichigo sighed tiredly and collapsed on the main steps, cradling his head in his hands. He had already told his mother about Grimmjow and his body was moved to a more private room. His sister's and Hyou left in the care of Yoruichi until everything was sorted.

Ichigo started slightly when Rangiku sat down next to him. "Hello Ichigo."

"Hello Rangiku." They sat in silence for a while, Ichigo mentally wracking his brains over the guilt he felt about killing her son. "I'm sorry!" He finally blurted and she turned to give him a confused look.

"What for?"

Ichigo looked down at his feet as he spoke. "For killing Grimmjow, if there was any other way-"

He was cut off as Rangiku pulled him into a hug. "I don't blame you for what happened. You did what you had to do and I would've done the same in your place."

Ichigo pulled away to hurriedly wipe away his tears. "Why is everyone so forgiving? I killed Grimmjow."

"You also killed Aizen and saved everyone's lives. You're a hero."

"I don't feel like one."

Rangiku sighed and ruffled his hair. "We don't blame you for his death, it was all Aizen's doing. I'm just glad to know he spent his final minutes with you and Hyou." Ichigo nodded and she sighed, looking out at the ruined courtyard. "We're taking his body back to Pantera for a burial, is that ok with you?"

Ichigo looked up and smiled. "Of course, as long as I can be there?"

"Yes, I wouldn't say no. You're always welcome to visit and bring our grandchildren along."

"I will, they need to know about their father and I won't keep them from their grandparents."

Rangiku smiled softly and hugged him again. "Thank you Ichigo." She whispered the words before pulling away and leaving Ichigo to his thoughts again.

...

...

...

_*One Month Later*_

Ichigo looked up at Pantera's castle, grinning down at Hyou in his arms. "You ready to go see your grandparent's Hyou?" The blue haired child grinned and babbled to him, making Ichigo chuckle. Hyou continued babbling as Ichigo nodded at the guard who let him into castle and he walked out to the ground where he was told the King and Queen were.

"Rangiku!"

He called the name when he spotted her and she turned to look at him with a smile. "Hello Ichigo, how was your journey?"

He shrugged and handed her Hyou when she held out her arms. "Ok I guess, Hyou slept almost the whole way so he should be energised now."

"Good. We don't want you tired whilst you're here do we baby?" Rangiku lent forward and kissed his head, making Hyou giggle and try to grab her hair.

Grimmshaw chuckled for his seat next to her and ruffled Hyou's hair. "You're just like your father."

Rangiku looked up at Ichigo after the casual comment about Grimmjow, not surprised to see his eyes swimming with tears. "You can go down to see him Ichigo. We'll wait here with Hyou."

Ichigo nodded and gave her a weak smile before heading further into the gardens to a secluded spot near the pond where Grimmjow's grave resided. He let out a shaky breath and knelt next to the headstone, placing one hand on the cool stone. "Hey Grimmjow." He paused to calm his emotions down before continuing. "It's been a while huh? I'm sorry I can't visit more often, things are still settling down back at home after Aizen's attack. The castle's still now fully restored yet." Ichigo laughed shakily and shook his head, falling silent for a while. "I miss you." He whispered quietly, ignoring the tears falling down his face. "I miss you so much Grimmjow. I'm starting to forget things, like how you smelt." Ichigo shivered slightly and hugged himself. "How your arms felt around me, I don't want to forget Grimm."

Unable to say any more, Ichigo fell silent again and sat crying for a while. Once he regained control of his emotions, he stood up and lovingly ran his hand over the gravestone. "I'll come talk to you later Grimm, it's getting cold and I know you didn't like me out in the cold whilst pregant." Ichigo sighed and cradled his stomach, heading back up to the castle. He smiled as he approach Hyou and Grimmjow's parents and sat down next to them. "How's Hyou been?"

Rangiku smiled sadly at him. "An angel."

"Good." Ichigo closed his eyes and sighed deeply.

"Mama!"

His eyes shot open to look down at Hyou in shock. "W-what?"

Hyou smiled and reached out to him. "Mama!"

Ichigo choked slightly and grinned, scooping Hyou into his arms. "Hyou your first word!" He looked at Rangiku and Grimmshaw who were both smiling and laughed, kissing his head. "I love you so much sweetie, I wish Grimmjow could see you now."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: New Arrival

_*3 Months Later*_

Ichigo sighed heavily as he lent over Hyou's cot, placing the sleeping child down to rest for the night before standing up with a groan. His stomach over the past three months had expanded greatly and Ichigo was finding it hard to stand for long, let alone keep up with Hyou or carry him very far. He rubbed his bump gently, supporting his lower back with his other hand as he looked down at the sleeping child with a soft smile.

"Sleep well Hyou and don't wake up too early tomorrow."

With one last glance, Ichigo left the room quietly and retired to his own, stripping off his clothes to change into a more comfortable pair of pants and a loose shirt. Crawling into his bed, Ichigo sighed in relief and leant across to his desk to pick up his drawing pad, opening it on a clean page. Ichigo sucked on the edge of the pencil thoughtfully before placing the tip on the plain paper with a smile.

Sketching a rough outline, Ichigo absorbed himself in his drawing, making sure each line was perfect before stopping to scrutinise his work. He sighed softly and shook his head, no matter how many times he tried, whenever he drew, he ended up drawing Grimmjow. His drawing this time showing Grimmjow sat down with a small bundle in his arms, grinning at him and Hyou on the floor playing. Ichigo traced the outline of his face gently, throwing the pad on the floor when he felt the tell-tale sign of tears in his eyes with a groan.

"Stop thinking about it Ichigo, you killed him, you had no choice. It was for Hyou and the baby." Ichigo muttered the words for the thousandth time to himself, willing himself to believe the words. "I had no choice."

With a heavy sigh, Ichigo turned off the light and lay down. After several minutes of silence and no sign of sleep happening in a while, he sat up with a huff and turned the light on again. He threw the covers back and stood up slowly, moving to go out onto his balcony and lean on the railing.

He winced at a small twinge in his stomach and rubbed it gently, gazing out at the darkness with a frown, otherwise dismissing the odd pain. When it happened again, with more insistence, Ichigo gasped and cradled his bump, looking down at it in worry. "Not again... I only have a few days left, please don't do this again." After another twinge, this one even more powerful which made him grasp the balcony in pain. "Fuck!"

When the pain subsided to a manageable level, Ichigo pushed away from the balcony and stumbled to his door to yank it open. He glanced at Hyou's door with a worried look and groaned before walking as quick as his body would allow down the hallway, stopping occasionally to lean against the wall whenever a contraction occurred. After several stops, Ichigo wiped his forehead free of sweat and glanced up when he heard footsteps, sighing in relief when he saw a guard hurry towards him.

"My lord are you ok?"

Ichigo shook his head and grabbed his arm, looking into the man's eyes steadily. "I need you to help me get to Urahara."

"Of course."

Ichigo lent on him heavily as they walked swiftly to Urahara's and the man helped him sit down before turning to find the physician. When they returned, he grabbed the guards arm again. "Can you get my mother and tell her Hyou's still asleep in his room."

"Of course."

Ichigo smiled and nodded. "Thank you." He let go of his arm so he could leave and looked at Urahara. "I'm having contractions I think."

Urahara nodded and pushed him back into a laying position before feeling his stomach. "How far apart are they?"

"I dunno... About five minutes?"

He nodded and stood up with a sigh. "You're going to have to remove your clothing so I can have a look."

Ichigo jerked slightly. "What?!"

"I need to know how dilated you are, to determine how far into labour you are."

Ichigo's eyes widened at Urahara's completely serious tone and he gripped the bed sheets tightly. "Is there another way?"

Urahara shook his head. "No, I won't do anything to make you uncomfortable, I promise." He nodded and slowly removed his trousers, parting his legs so Urahara could look and blushed heavily. Once he was done, Urahara moved away and looked up at him. "You're seven centimetres dilated, give it another half hour and you'll be ready."

Ichigo nodded and hurried pulled the sheets up to cover himself. "Ok." He hissed in pain and clutched his stomach as another contraction hit. "I bloody well hope it's in half an hour. These contractions hurt."

Urahara chuckled and moved to the door. "I'm going to get things ready ok. Call me if you need me."

"Sure thing." Ichigo lent back and rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Great, _now_ I want to sleep." With a sigh, he closed his eyes, stiffening whenever a contraction occurred and groaned in pain, each time becoming more frequent. "Urahara!"

At the call of his name, the man came back with a range of items in his arms and placed them on the side. "Yes?"

"These stupid contractions are only a few minutes apart and getting longer."

He glanced at his watch and sighed. "It's been forty minutes, I'm going to have to look again." Ichigo nodded, not caring anymore as long as the baby was coming out soon. He pushed back the cover and parted his legs again. "You're now ten centimetres dilated so you're ready."

"Finally." Urahara helped Ichigo into a sitting position and instructed him to keep his legs apart so he could see what was happening. "Urahara!" Ichigo yelled at him as another contraction hit.

"You can start pushing now Ichigo."

He nodded and gripped the bed rails tightly as he pushed, gritting his teeth as not to yell out, which didn't last long. "Fuck!"

"You're doing fine, just keep going." Ichigo nodded and pushed again, the process repeated for what seemed a lifetime to him with Urahara giving him reassurances every few minutes. "Good, good... Ok the baby's head is crowning."

"What?!"

"It's fine Ichigo don't panic, focus on pushing."

"Like I can focus on anything else!"

"You need to push really hard, more than before ok?"

"Yes." Ichigo nodded and forced the remaining energy in his body into one last push, involuntarily crying out Grimmjow's name as Urahara caught the screaming child, wiping away the fluid from their face.

"Well done Ichigo." Urahara said to him, turning to clamp and cut the baby's umbilical cord before cleaning them and wrapping them in a fresh towel. "Ichigo?" Urahara cradled the still crying child and turned to looked at the unresponsive man, his eye widening in worry when he found Ichigo was limp. "Ichigo!"

...

...

...

Ichigo's eyes flickered open and he stared up at the blue sky in confusion before slowly sitting up, frowning in even more confusion when he saw he was sat in a field. "Hello?" He called, receiving no answer. With an aggravated sigh, he stood up and stretched. Ichigo looked down at his stomach and frowned, poking the flat expanse in confusion. "Wasn't I pregnant?"

"Ichigo?"

He froze in shock at the familiar voice, whipping around to stare shocked into equally shocked blue eyes. "G-grimmjow?!" They stood staring at each other for a moment before Grimmjow moved first, stepping forward towards him. Ichigo felt his body unfreeze and hesitantly moved forwards. He wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's waist when they reached other and pressed his head into his chest. "What's happening? Am I dead?"

Grimmjow chuckled and kissed his head. "No, listen."

They both fell silent and Ichigo could faintly here someone shouting his name and crying. "So this is a dream?"

Again, he chuckled. "No."

"So what is it?" Ichigo pulled back and hesitantly pressed his hand to Grimmjow's cheek. "You feel real."

He caught the hand and kissed the palm. "I am real Ichigo. You called me here."

"How?"

He shrugged. "How should I know? You called my name so I came."

Ichigo sighed and returned to nuzzling his head to the others chest. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too."

Ichigo's grip tightened on his shirt. "I don't have to leave do I?"

Grimmjow pulled away to cup his face. "Time has no meaning here so you can stay as long as you wish. When you return, it will have been only moments in time."

"Good, I can't leave just yet, not after finding you again after so long."

Grimmjow grinned and sat down, holding out his arms for him to join. Ichigo smiled and settled against Grimmjow's chest, their legs spread out in front of them and Grimmjow's arms around his waist. He wasn't sure how long they remained like that, it could've been years, or even a few passing seconds, Ichigo didn't care. All he cared about was the feeling of Grimmjow's body around his, hearing the man's steady breathing and even feeling his blue hair tickle his face from where his head was pressed to Ichigo's shoulder. But eventually, Ichigo knew he had to go back, that he couldn't stay knowing Hyou and their new child needed him.

"Grimm..."

He lifted his head and kissed Ichigo's cheek. "I know, you need to go."

"They need me."

"I know."

"I love you so much." Ichigo's breathing shallowed and he gripped Grimmjow's arms tightly. "I'm not going to see you again am I?"

"No."

He closed his eyes and exhaled shakily. "This is so fucking hard." He pulled away to face Grimmjow. "I don't want to leave, but I know I have to."

Grimmjow just smiled and cupped his face. "I love you and I'm always there, don't ever forget that. I've never left your side."

Before Ichigo could respond, he lent forward and pressed their lips together, his eyes fluttering shut in the process. The last thing he remembered was a bright light and clinging to Grimmjow tightly, willing the moment to last just a bit longer. When he opened his eyes, he found an extremely worried Urahara looking at him.

"Urahara?"

The man sighed in relief and smiled. "I thought I lost you then. I turned around and you were out, you weren't even breathing."

Ichigo sat up with a groan, wincing at the pain blossoming in his lower body. "Sorry for scaring you, there was something I needed to do. Where's the baby? Are they ok?" Urahara raised an eyebrow at the odd statement, but otherwise dismissed it as he moved away to pick up the baby, handing them to Ichigo.

"It's a girl."

Ichigo's eyes softened as he looked down at the baby girl, reaching out to stroke her orange curls. "She's beautiful..." He gasped softly when she opened her eyes, revealing crystal blue orbs. "S-she has his eyes..."

Urahara smiled and ruffled his hair. "You did good Ichigo."

"Thank you." He responded, not taking his eyes off his newly born daughter.

"Have you thought of a name?"

"Mia. I've been thinking about it for a while and that one sounds just right." Ichigo lent forward and kissed her head. "Mia Jaeggerjaques-Kurosaki."

...

...

...

At the nearby Kingdom of Pantera, a storm had collected above the castle, the black clouds swirling menacingly as the rain lashed off the windows. Rangiku sighed and she gazed outside, the storm had quickly appeared, unusual for a clear night to suddenly turn into a storm at such a quick rate. As lighting flashed across the sky she shivered, feeling a strange power that was somehow familiar collect above the castle.

With a bright flash, one bolt struck the ground, blinding the surrounding area for a few moments. Rangiku shielded her eyes from the light and the widened in surprise at the crater the bolt created, gasping when she realised where it hit. She ran down the stairs and out into the grounds, ignoring the freezing rain she ran to where the bolt hit, stopping in shock when she found the remains of Grimmjow's grave and dropped to her knees.

When she heard a thud, her head snapped up to see a body collapse in front of her and she hesitantly turned them over, instantly scooting backwards and gasping in shock when she found it was Grimmjow. After several minutes of staring at his body, which several months after death still looked normal, she approached him again, placing a hand on his chest. Rangiku froze in shock again when she felt his chest rise in fall in a rhythmic pattern of breathing and quickly felt his neck, sobbing in relief when she found a pulse.

"Rangiku?!"

She jumped and turned to see her husband running towards her. "Grimmshaw come quickly!"

"What is it?" He stopped in shock when he saw her holding their son. "What's going on?!"

She grinned and pulled his body closer. "He's alive Grimm! He's breathing and has a pulse!" She laughed in relief as Grimmshaw knelt next to them and grabbed his hand. "I don't know how but he's alive!"


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: News

_*One Week Later*_

Ichigo sat outside with his sisters enjoying the warm weather as he held Mia and kept a close eye on Hyou, who was currently toddling between them. Orihime giggled and the small child stumbled and scooped him into her arms quickly.

"Be careful Hyou, you don't want to hurt yourself."

Rukia rolled his eyes at Nel who giggled as Ichigo sighed. "He's fine Orihime, don't worry so much. He's a boy and can take care of himself."

Orihime's eyes widened and she hugged the squealing child closer. "How can you say that?! He's your son."

"He's fourteen months old, Hyou's fine with a small tumble. It's not like he's crying, in fact he's laughing." She looked down at the giggling child doubtfully before letting him go. Hyou pulled himself to his feet and walked towards Ichigo, who handed Mia to Karin to catch him when he fell. "Hello Hyou."

"Mama!" Hyou grabbed his shirt and pulled on it, looking up with wide, brown eyes at his mother.

Ichigo grinned and pulled the child closer, kissing his head before nuzzling him. "You're too cute baby." Hyou squealed and squirmed in his arms.

"No! Mama, no!"

"Ichigo?"

He pulled away and looked up at Masaki with a smile. "Yes mother?"

She looked around at everyone and looked back at him worriedly. "Can we speak privately?"

"Ok?" Ichigo frowned in confusion before setting Hyou down, ruffling his hair when he pouted. "I'll be back in a minute Hyou, I'm going to go talk to nana."

He glanced at Masaki and smiled, reaching out to her. "Nana!"

She smiled and took his hand, giving it a soft squeeze. "Hello Hyou, we'll only be a minute ok."

Ichigo followed her away from the group so they wouldn't be overheard. "What is it?"

"We just received a message from the Pantera Kingdom."

"What about?" Ichigo frowned and folded his arms, he had already made arrangements to go down in a couple of months when Mia was old enough to travel so there shouldn't be another message. When Masaki hesitated, Ichigo started to worry. "Mother what's happened?"

She appraised him quickly before stepping forward to grasp his shoulders. "It's about Grimmjow."

Ichigo's eyes widened and his eyebrows disappeared into his hairline. "W-what about him?"

Masaki sighed and rubbed his arms soothingly. "A week ago, there was a storm and something, they don't know what, hit the grounds where his grave was."

Ichigo inhaled sharply and shook his head. "No-"

She pressed her finger to his mouth to stop him. "Let me finish." He nodded and the finger was removed. "Rangiku went down to see what had happened and she found a body. It was Grimmjow's."

Ichigo, having enough, pulled away from her. "It couldn't have been! He died over four months ago! There probably isn't a body anymore!"

"Ichigo!" He stopped as Masaki yelled his name, closing his eyes to calm himself down. "I haven't finished yet." She approached her upset son again and pulled him into a hug. "He was breathing and had a pulse. When Grimmshaw joined her they took him to their physician, Szayel. He hasn't woken up yet and is believed to be in a coma."

Ichigo's body shook as he pressed his head to Masaki's body. "It's not true, it can't be…" He shook his head and clung to her tightly. "H-he's dead, I killed him and watched him die." After a few minutes, Ichigo pulled away and shook his head. "I have to go down there to see for myself if this is real or not."

"You can't."

"Why not?!"

"Mia needs you." Masaki grasped his shoulders and looked into his eyes earnestly. "She's not old enough to be without you or to travel. At least wait until she's old enough like you originally planned for your visit."

Ichigo groaned and rubbed his head, shifted through his emotions and urges to either just go despite the consequences or stay for his daughter. "…Fine. But I'm going in two months when she's old enough."

"Ok." Masaki let him go and stroked his cheek with a soft smile. "You've grown up to be a fine young man Ichigo, even with all the difficulties you've been put through recently."

Ichigo rolled his eyes but smiled anyway. "I couldn't exactly go to pieces with two children relying on me for their upbringing."

"Hyou!" Ichigo turned at Yuzu's shout to see Hyou walking towards them and moved to scoop him up.

"Where were you going?"

He giggled and patted Ichigo's cheek. "Mama!"

"Yes sweetie?"

Hyou frowned and touched his cheek again, bringing it away to stare at the wetness with fascination. "Mama sad?"

Ichigo's eyes widened and he touched his face to find he was crying. He smiled reassuringly at the frowning child and wiped the tears away. "It's nothing baby, I'm fine." Hyou just giggled and held on tighter, nuzzling his head to Ichigo's neck with a soft sigh. Ichigo chuckled and cupped the back of his head. "Go to sleep Hyou, you're exhausted."

He yawned and quickly fell asleep. Ichigo sighed and readjusted him to cradle his body gently, looking down with a soft smile at his sleeping face.

"Ichigo?"

"Hmm?" He looked up at Masaki and smiled reassuringly when he saw she was worried. "I'm fine mother, it can wait two months."

"Ok." She answered doubtfully before smiling and kissing his head. "I'm going to go find your father so we'll talk later."

"Yeah." Ichigo watched as she left to return to the castle before sitting back down with his sisters and made sure Mia was fine.

...

...

...

_*Two Months Later*_

Ichigo paced in front of the carriage nervously, waiting for his mother to join him. When he heard a small cry he sighed and stepped into the carriage. "What's wrong Mia?" The small girl was crying and waving her fists, Ichigo frowned and picked her up, cradling her gently before ruffling Hyou's head. "Are you ok Hyou?"

"Yes." He nodded and returned to his toy, bouncing it on the floor, yelling out when it bounced back. Ichigo rolled his eyes and stepped back outside, sighing in relief when he saw Masaki walking down the stairs.

"Mother."

She smiled and joined him. "Sorry about being late, Isshin was getting emotional."

Ichigo rolled his eyes again. "We're only going for a week, it's not that long."

"You know what your father's like."

"Yeah." Ichigo shook his head but didn't further the matter and let Masaki into the carriage first before getting in after her, sitting down next to his son. "Hyou?"

He lifted his head and frowned, reaching out to him. "Mama?" Ichigo chuckled and handed Mia to his mother, scooping Hyou up to kiss his head which elicited a squeal of delight from the child. "Mama!"

"Listen well Hyou." Ichigo pulled back to look at the giggling child. "We're going to see your grandparents ok?"

Hyou frowned in confusion and clutched his shirt. "Nana?"

"Yes nana and grandpa."

He looked at Masaki and grinned. "Nana!"

Ichigo chuckled and kissed his head again. "Your other nana sweetie, I need you to be on your best behaviour whilst we're there. I have some very important business to do. So no playing up, be good."

"Good!" Hyou giggled and tugged on Ichigo's shirt. "Be good!"

Ichigo smiled softly and nuzzled his head, glancing over at Masaki with a smile before reaching out to take Mia back, sliding Hyou between them both. "You too Mia, no playing up." She yawned in reply and blinked sleepily at him, before resting against his chest and falling asleep. Ichigo smiled and stroked her hair, resting his head against the seat to gaze out the window.

"Ichigo?"

"Yeah?"

Masaki reached over and squeezed his shoulder. "Are you ok? I know this must be difficult for you."

Ichigo snorted and turned his head to look at her. "I was told almost two months ago that my dead husband, who _I _killed, was found alive the same day I gave birth to our daughter, and is currently in some sort of coma. I don't know what to think, or even if I believe that it's real." He sighed heavily and rubbed his head. "I don't want to get my hopes up, only to have my heart broken again. I won't recover this time, not after everything we've already had to deal with."

She smiled sadly and squeezed his arm. "It's going to be ok Ichigo. They wouldn't lie about something as serious as this."

"I know. I just can't hope for something like that."

Masaki smiled sadly and let go of his arm, deciding not to further the matter as Ichigo already looked close to tears. She sighed and glanced out the window. "We should be there in a few hours." Turning back to Ichigo, she took note of the dark circles under his eyes. "When was the last time you slept?"

Ichigo shrugged. "Dunno. I've been finding it difficult to sleep through the night." He sighed heavily and fiddled with a lock of Mia's hair. "I wake up and for a split second, I forget everything that's happened. Then I turn around, and the bed's empty, he's not there. It hurts so much, every time I feel my heart break that little bit more and I can't stop it."

They lapsed into silence for a while before Masaki took Mia from his arms. "Get some sleep, you'll want to be alert and refreshed when we arrive."

Ichigo nodded tiredly and sighed, resting his head on the seat before rubbing his face. After a few minutes, Ichigo slipped into deep sleep, unaware of anything until Masaki was shaking him awake after what felt like ten minutes.

"Ichigo wake up."

"Are we there yet?" He mumbled, opening his eyes slowly before sitting up straight with a groan.

"We will be in a few minutes."

Ichigo opened his eyes further when Mia started crying and reached out to cradle her to his chest. "Hey Mia, what's wrong?" Rocking her gently, Ichigo looked out the window to see the castle come into view, his stomach fluttering in a good but not-so-pleasant sensation. He looked down at Hyou and ruffled his hair. "You ready to see nana and grandpa?"

Masaki watched Ichigo with his children and smiled softly, glancing out the window as well when the carriage came to a stop. She got out and picked Hyou up, resting him on her hip and waited for Ichigo with Mia to join them.

"Are you sure you're going to be ok?"

Ichigo looked at the castle in apprehension. "No. But I have to know."

He hitched his bag on his shoulder, striding up the stairs and she watched him with a sigh before following with Hyou secured safely. Once inside, Rangiku rushed over to greet them.

"Hello Masaki, Ichigo." She smiled and kissed Mia's head before taking Hyou from Masaki. "How was your journey?"

"It was uneventful, the best kind I suppose."

Rangiku chuckled and looked towards Ichigo. "How are you?"

Ichigo smiled and shrugged. "I'm not doing as well as I hoped I would. Your letter from two months ago changed a lot of things."

Her smile widened into a grin and she pulled Ichigo into a hug. "He woke up yesterday."

Ichigo glanced at his mother who smiled encouragingly before he nodded, forcing a smile onto his face. "Can we go somewhere more private, with the kids?"

"Of course." Rangiku lead them though the castle to a small room, occupied by only a table and a set of chairs. "Wait here and I'll go get him." She placed Hyou down and turned to look at Ichigo at the door. "He's a bit disorientated so please, don't expect too much."

"I won't."

Ichigo gave his mother a look and she nodded before following Rangiku from the room, leaving him alone with his children. Ichigo sighed and dropped the bag on the floor, opening it to pull out some toys for Hyou to play with. Hyou eagerly accepted the items and grinned as he identified them.

When Mia started crying he smiled softly and placed her next to Hyou carefully before delving into his bag again to prepare a bottle for her. He sat down on one of the chairs and picked her up, placing the bottle at her mouth for her to eagerly start sucking on it. Ichigo sighed and lent back, closing his eyes to calm his nerves.

Once Mia had finished, he quickly winded her before laying her down on her mat before turning to check on Hyou. His eyes widened in panic when he saw Hyou wasn't with his toys and he whirled around when the door opened, only to freeze in shock.

Hyou was stood at the doors entrance and giggled when it opened, reaching out to the person opening it eagerly. Said person stood staring at the child for several moments before slowly bending down to pick him up. Once Hyou was secured, he looked up at Ichigo and offered a small smile.

"Hey Ichi."

"G-grimm?"


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Promise

Ichigo's eyes widened in shock and he found he was rooted to the spot. Grimmjow watched him quietly for a few moments before looking down at Hyou when the small child giggled and pulled on his hair.

"Blue!" He shrieked before grabbing his own hair. "Blue!"

Grimmjow chuckled and kissed his head. "Yes, we have the same hair." He looked up at Ichigo and hesitated. "Ichigo?"

Hyou frowned and followed his gaze. "Mama?"

Ichigo jerked back to reality and smiled reassuringly at the child. "It's fine Hyou, I'm fine." He wriggled in Grimmjow's arms, making the older man set him down. He walked over to Ichigo and hugged his legs, looking up with innocent eyes.

"Sad?"

Ichigo frowned and touched his face to find he was crying, he shook himself and scooped Hyou up to sit him next to Mia before ruffling his hair. "Stay here with Mia ok?"

He turned to look at Mia and grinned. "Stay."

"Yes." Ichigo sighed heavily and stood up, turning to face Grimmjow. "Hi."

"Hey." Grimmjow ran his hand through hair before moving towards Ichigo and pulling him into a hug. He tightened his hold when Ichigo started pushing against him. "Don't pull away Ichigo." He murmured, nuzzling his head with a sigh. "Don't push me away."

Ichigo felt his hands shake and clutched Grimmjow's shirt to hide it. "How-"

"I don't know. The last thing I remember is being in that field with you before waking up yesterday."

Ichigo shuddered and buried his head in Grimmjow's chest. "So when we met in the field, it was real?"

"I told you that when you asked before. Besides, if we both remember it then it must have been real." He pulled away to cradle Ichigo's face and smiled softly. "This time, neither of us has to leave. We don't have to be apart again."

"How do you know that?" Ichigo gripped his wrists tightly, refusing to let go even when he tried to pull his hands away. "How do you know you won't just die one day? What if this is temporary?"

"Even if it is, wouldn't you want me to spend whatever time I have with you and our children?"

"I don't want you to go."

"Then I won't." Ichigo closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath. "Ichigo I promise I won't leave you ever again. If that's what you want then I'll do it." He pulled Ichigo to his body again. "You don't have to do this on your own anymore."

Despite his efforts, Ichigo sighed and relaxed. "You're not leaving my side for anything."

"Ok."

"I mean it, not for anything, even for a second."

Grimmjow chuckled. "I won't, you'd have to kill me to get me away." Ichigo's body stiffened and he immediately backtracked. "Ok, wrong choice of words."

"Idiot." Ichigo lifted his head and brushed his hand across Grimmjow's cheek with a soft smile. "I was beginning to forget what you looked like."

Grimmjow caught his hand and kissed the palm. "I won't let you forget."

A small cry snapped Ichigo back to reality and he glanced over his shoulder to find Mia crying. He looked back at Grimmjow and stepped out of his arms. "She's upset."

"She?" Grimmjow looked past him at the crying child. "You had a girl?"

"Yes, her name's Mia." Ichigo grinned and walked over to the distressed baby to pick her up. "What's wrong sweetie? You tired?" When she continued crying, Ichigo chuckled and kissed her head. "Don't go to sleep just yet, there's someone you should meet." He walked back to Grimmjow and passed him Mia. "This is your daughter, Mia."

Grimmjow blew out a breath before grinning down at the now silent child, who was observing him curiously through bright blue eyes. "She's beautiful." He glanced up at Ichigo. "You did good, again."

"Yeah well, I had help." Ichigo looked down when he felt his trousers being tugged and smiled. "Hello Hyou."

"Mama!"

He scooped the child into his arms and nuzzled his cheek. "Feeling left out?" He giggled and curled up in his arms with a yawn. "You're tired too?" He looked at Grimmjow and smiled when he saw Mia had fallen asleep. "Is there somewhere we can take them?"

Grimmjow looked up at him and grinned. "Yeah, Hyou's old room. Mum said that she put an extra cot in for Hyou and the original ones still there for Mia."

"Ok." Ichigo followed him out of the room and up to Hyou's old one, setting Hyou down in the bigger cot whilst Grimmjow put Mia down. Once he was sure they were both comfortable, he took Grimmjow's hand and pulled him from the room. "C'mon."

Grimmjow frowned in confusion but allowed Ichigo to tug him into their old room, which had been cleaned recently by the looks of it. "Why are we in here?"

Ichigo grinned and pulled him towards the bed, his eyes shining mischievously. "Why do you think? We said that we wouldn't wait for over six months, it's now been almost a year since the last time we had sex."

Grimmjow caught on to what Ichigo wanted and smirked, pulling him flush against his own body. "So do you want to rectify that?"

"Definitely."

Ichigo tilted his head back to meet Grimmjow's lips eagerly, pulling him backwards to the bed. Breaking the kiss, he grinned and quickly spun them round before pushing Grimmjow onto the bed with a smirk and moving to kneel over him.

"You've gotta make up for the past year."

Grimmjow smirked and flipped their positions quickly. "I think I can do that." He lent forward and nuzzled Ichigo's neck, grinning when it earnt him a shiver. "I'll make you forget what it was like when I wasn't here."

"You better."

Ichigo grasped his head and pulled him into another kiss, his hands moving to pull Grimmjow's top off, followed quickly by his trousers. Ichigo pulled away to trail his hands across Grimmjow's chest, letting out a small sigh.

"What's wrong?"

Ichigo shook his head and smiled softly. "I'm just thinking about how I never thought I'd see you again. That it's kinda hard to believe you're here and I'm afraid to wake up in the morning and find you're not here."

Grimmjow frowned and caught his hand, kissing the palm. "I'm not going anywhere, you know that. I'll be here when you wake up in the morning, promise."

Ichigo smiled more reassuringly and sat up. "Good." He smirked and caught Ichigo's shirt, pulling it up to reveal his stomach and Ichigo helped take the garment off completely. Ichigo caught his face and initiated another kiss as his trousers were loosened and he kicked them off. "Hurry up Grimm."

"You're impatient today aren't you?"

"I have every reason to be." Ichigo snorted and sat up again, reaching into the drawer to pull out the bottle of lube and pass it to Grimmjow. "So hurry up and prep me."

"Well since you asked so nicely." Grimmjow grinned as Ichigo rolled his eyes and laid down again as Grimmjow hooked a finger under his boxers, pulling the off smoothly. "I'll give you what you want." He opened the bottle and poured some of the liquid onto his fingers before pushing one inside of Ichigo, making the younger man groan.

"Fuck."

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow and added another finger, kissing Ichigo when he frowned in discomfort. "Has it really been a year since you were touched like this?"

Ichigo nodded and opened his eyes. "Of course, what do you think I do in my spare time? I'm too exhausted to even think about doing this."

Grimmjow sighed wistfully. "Well I can always imagine you did."

"Idiot." Ichigo closed his eyes again and sighed in bliss when Grimmjow started scissoring his fingers, wincing when it sent a jolt of pain through his body. Noting the wince, Grimmjow started stroking his member with his free hand, grinning when Ichigo jerked and let out a small moan.

"Better?" Ichigo nodded and pulled him down into a kiss, moaning again when Grimmjow added a third finger. "Shit Ichi you're making this hard on me."

Ichigo's eyes flickered open and he grinned. "Then stop holding back already." At Ichigo's request, Grimmjow growled and removed his fingers, making him whine and squirm slightly. "Grimm, wha-"

Grimmjow leaned over him and grinned. "You asked for it Ichi." He grabbed Ichigo's legs and pulled his body closer, Ichigo's eyes widening slightly when he realised what he was doing.

"W-wait!"

Grimmjow sighed and looked at him with a frown. "What? I thought you wanted to have sex."

He smiled reassuringly before sitting up and moving to look through the bedside drawer. "I do, but I don't want to end up pregnant again. We made that mistake twice already, not that I regret it. But I don't want another baby right now. Two is enough to handle." He sat back down in front of Grimmjow and held out a square packet. "Put this on."

Grimmjow's nose wrinkled in distaste and he frowned. "Really?"

"If you wanna have sex with me you gotta put the condom on." He sighed and almost took it from Ichigo, before stopping with a smirk which didn't go unnoticed. "What?" Ichigo asked warily, wondering what Grimmjow was going to say.

"If you want me to wear it, you put it on." Grimmjow lent forward and kissed him quickly, settling back with a triumphant smirk.

Ichigo grinned and moved closer, opening the wrapper and putting it on this side. "You really don't want to wear this huh?"

"No, not really. But if you insist I will."

Ichigo chuckled and slowly put it on Grimmjow, looking up when he was done with a grin. "Ok, now we can have sex."

"Great." Grimmjow pulled Ichigo into a kiss, lowering him to lie back on the bed and his legs wrapped around his waist. "You ready?"

"Yes." Ichigo pressed his head to Grimmjow's shoulder as he pushed inside him, gripping his arms tightly when it started to hurt. "G-grimm…"

"It's ok Ichi." Grimmjow lifted his head and kissed him, effectively distracting him from the pain. Ichigo smiled and nodded when the pain subsided.

"Grimm, its fine. Please move." He complied and started with shallow thrusts, soon speeding up with Ichigo's demands. "Faster Grimm! God it feels so good…"

Grimmjow chuckled and complied, making Ichigo moan louder and squirm wildly. "Like that?"

Ichigo nodded, wrapping his arms around Grimmjow's neck to pull his head down to his. "Feels amazing." He opened his eyes and grinned mischievously before launching himself upwards, effectively pushing Grimmjow back so he could sit on him. "What's wrong?" He asked when Grimmjow frowned.

"Nothing." Grimmjow grinned and settled back, holding onto his hips loosely. "It's just rare that you take control."

Ichigo ran a hand through his hair as he started moving, finding a rhythmic pattern quickly. His pace however, soon became erratic as the pleasure started overwhelming his senses. "So close…" Grimmjow smirked and grasped his leaking erection, stroking it slowly to drive Ichigo wild. "Grimm!"

"You gunna come?" Ichigo nodded frantically and shuddered, hovering on the edge of release. When he was pulled down and Grimmjow's lips met his, Ichigo was pushed over the edge and came with a cry of his name.

"Grimmjow!" He fell forward onto Grimmjow's body, unable to move as his body was shaking violently from the intensity of his release as Grimmjow soon followed him. After a few minutes he managed to lift his head and smiled weakly. "That was amazing."

Grimmjow smirked and threaded his fingers in Ichigo's hair. "You got that right Ichi." He pulled out of his lover, chuckling when he whined and removed the condom, throwing it one side with a snort. "Stupid thing."

Ichigo grinned and curled up against his side when he laid back down, nuzzling his head tiredly against Grimmjow's arm. "We're doing this more often from now on."

"Definitely."

"I swear to god if I have to wait another year, I will kill you."

"Trust me Ichigo, as long as I'm here, you're definitely not going to have to wait that long. You probably not even gunna have to wait a week."

Ichigo grinned and thumped his chest weekly. "Good." They fell silent for a while, each comfortable with the silence. "Grimm?"

"Yeah?"

"Promise you won't leave me again."

He smiled softly and lifted Ichigo's head to kiss him. "I promise."

Ichigo smiled against his mouth. "I love you."

"I love you too."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: Epilogue

A/N: Hi everyone just a quick note to say thank you to everyone who has read this story, favourite, followed or commented on it :) Thanks for reading!

As requested by Hollowshirosaki413 I have also mentioned the pairing Karin x Toshiro :)

- Storm Hawks Fan

_*One Year Later*_

Ichigo looked up at the blue sky with a smile as he walked outside into the garden of Pantera Castle. He had officially moved back with Hyou and Mia after being reunited with Grimmjow and they had lived there ever since. Spotting Grimmjow sat down he grinned and walked over, sitting down next to him.

"Hey."

Grimmjow turned to look at him and smiled, draping an arm across his shoulders and pulling his body closer. "Hey Ichi."

Ichigo sighed happily and curled up next to him, looking up when he heard a shriek. "Mama!" He grinned when Hyou ran over and launched himself into his arms. He pulled the small child to his chest and kissed his head.

"Hello Hyou, were you playing with Mia?" He looked up when Mia walked over and scooped her into his arms as well. "Hello Mia."

She giggled and looked up at him dotingly through blue eyes. "Mama!"

Hyou squirmed free and grabbed Mia's hand, pulling her away from Ichigo. "Come play Mia!" he pulled her away and Ichigo shouted after them.

"Be careful with her Hyou, don't go out of sight!"

Grimmjow chuckled and kissed his head. "You worry too much, they'll be fine."

Ichigo frowned and watched as the two sat down and started playing. "I know, but I can't help but worry." He sighed and once satisfied that they were safe, he looked back at Grimmjow with a smile. "I need to tell you something my mother told me a few days ago before she left."

"Sure."

Ichigo sighed and entwined their hands. "She told me that because of my powers, I was able to conceive because I wanted children and I guess you did too, even if you didn't know it. It's also the reason you came back, because I wanted you too so I brought you back with me when seeing you in that field."

Grimmjow frowned in confusion. "I didn't know you had magic?"

Ichigo nodded and gripped his hands tighter. "I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to see me differently, I only found out that night Aizen attacked Zangetsu because he told me. Mother told me that she had magic, but lost her powers defeating Aizen the first time around and they didn't think I inherited it because I didn't show any signs of it."

Grimmjow lifted his head to kiss him, resting their foreheads together. "I would never see you differently, I just know now not to piss you off. I don't want to be on the receiving end of your powers, especially since you defeated Aizen."

Ichigo smiled gratefully. "Don't worry, I don't fully know how to use my powers and I don't intend to use them unless necessary."

"That's good to know." Grimmjow kissed his head and smiled. "You know, when I first met you I never believed you would ever agree to be with me, let alone marry me and end up having two kids as well."

Ichigo snorted. "I didn't even think you had an interest in me. I was all set for you to marry one of my sisters and when you said you wanted me, it was definitely a shock."

In the end, Rukia ended up marrying Renji Abarai, Nel married Nnoitra Gilga and Orihime married Ulquiorra Cifer. Karin on the other hand was currently being courted by her childhood friend, Toshiro Hitsugaya, things going relatively smooth between them and their parents were expecting a proposal any day now.

"I remember. You called me a bastard and got mad."

Ichigo chuckled, thinking back to that moment when Grimmjow told him who he wanted to be with and sighed softly. "I'm glad we got to this point."

"After everything we've been through, don't you think we deserve a happy ending?"

"Yeah, we do." He looked back at Hyou and Mia and smiled softly before glancing down at his stomach and hesitating. "Grimmjow?"

He looked down when Ichigo asked his name, frowning when he saw Ichigo looking down as well. "Yeah?"

He looked up and smiled softly, catching Grimmjow's hands to press them to his stomach. "I think I'm pregnant again." He looked down worriedly when Grimmjow didn't respond. "I don't know if I am… But I've been having morning sickness again, and we have been trying for the past few weeks."

Grimmjow caught his face and pulled him upwards into a kiss, breaking away to grin at him afterwards. "Really?" He nodded and Grimmjow laughed joyfully, pulling him into a hug. "That's great Ichigo!" Ichigo smiled into his chest and nuzzled his head with a sigh as Grimmjow kissed his head. "This time I promise to be here throughout to whole thing. I won't leave you to care for this baby alone."

Ichigo tightened his grip and grinned happily. "You better not, two was a nightmare let alone three kids. I won't be able to do it on my own."

"You won't have to."

Ichigo smiled gratefully and turned so he could rest against him whilst watching their children. "Do you think we can have our happy ending now?"

Grimmjow nuzzled his head and nodded. "Definitely."


End file.
